Harry Potter and his Three Godfathers v2
by DevilishAngel666
Summary: What if Harry went back into the past to try and change Dumbledore's mind about leaving him with the Dursleys. How would he change with a different childhood? This is the new version of this story.
1. Chapter 1 Changing the Future

**Thank you to my wonderful new beta** **Chrissysmiles for your help with improving this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money of of this story.**

 **Chapter 1 - Changing The Future**

It is a clear crisp early morning of November 1st 1981 on a quiet street in Surrey, where three people stand gazing down at an infant wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You don't mean to leave him here with these people?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked. "You can't , I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweets. They are the worse kind of Muggles possible. You can't leave Harry here."

"I would listen to her if I were you Professor Dumbledore." a voice from the shadows said.

The three turn towards the voice.

"And why is that?" Professor Dumbledore enquired to the voice.

"Because he will have a horrible life in that house, sir. Nothing but pain and misery." The stranger replied with sadness in his voice.

"And how is it you know this?" questioned the professor.

The stranger steps out of the shadows into the light so that the two professors and Hagrid could see him more clearly. Before them stood a young man who is the spitting image of James Potter except for his eyes, which are a brilliant shade of emerald. He appears to be about 12 years of age but sounds much older than he looks. He walks up to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall lifting up his bangs to show his forehead to the professors, uncovering a lightning bolt scar over the young man's right eye. Identical to the one on the infant in Dumbledore's arms.

"I know, sir, because I am Harry James Potter. I am here to try and convince you not to leave me here. You see the blood wards may protect me from Voldemort and his Death Eaters but they will not protect me from the people inside this house." older Harry explained.

"Harry, how old are you and why would you need protection from the people inside this house?" Professor McGonagall asked speaking up for the first time since hearing the young man speak.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied bowing his head respectfully. "l am 17 years old, and in my final year at Hogwarts. If you don't mind I would like to discuss the subject in a more private location please." said Harry "May we adjourn to your office please Professor Dumbledore. I ask that you listen to what I have to say and if you still think it is the best place to leave me, then you could always bring me back here later." Harry looks over to the Professor hopefully.

"Very well my dear boy. Can you Apparate to Hogwarts on your own?"

"Yes, sir"

"Very well then, Hagrid I will see you back at the school and thank you for your assistance. Minerva and Harry, we will meet at the gates of Hogwarts." With this said Professor Dumbledore Apparates with baby Harry still held tightly in his arms.

Once they all appear at the gate they make their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

At the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office Harry asks if he may try to guess the current password. Professor Dumbledore steps aside to allow him to try with a small smile.

Harry looks at Professor Dumbledore with a smirk then turns to the gargoyle and says, "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle shifts aside and the spiral stairs starts to travel upwards.

"I am impressed Harry. How did you know the password?" enquired Dumbledore.

"Well, sir I cheated a bit," Harry answered with a smirk. "You told me what the password was before I left to come back to the past."

Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall laughed.

Professor Dumbledore bids them to sit while he puts baby Harry on the couch, after checking to make sure his nappy didn't need changing, Then he puts up cushioned barriers around the baby so that he wouldn't fall off the couch and be hurt.

"Professor, before we begin may I make a request?" questioned Harry.

"Sure, my boy. What is it?"

"I would like Professor Snape to be present during my explanation, please. He is a big part of the reason I came back to the past."

"Of course, Harry if that is what you wish, I will summon him right now to my office." Dumbledore commented while getting up from his chair to go to the fireplace.

"Wait, sir,"

Dumbledore looked back at Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"I would wait about another minute so you won't disturb him while he is brewing a potion for the hospital wing. You know how unpleasant he gets when he is interrupted."

McGonagall snorts beside Harry. "You certainly know Severus well, Harry," she commented.

Harry just shrugged and smiled.

Dumbledore throws some Floo powder into the flames and summons the Potions Master to his office. A second later Severus comes through the flames into the office.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you? I have many things to get done and so little time." stated Snape. He looked haggard and ill kept. He wasn't going to mention to them that his plans were to drown his sorrows in a bottle of firewhiskey. He couldn't believe his Lily was gone, his only friend killed by the Dark Lord. He had tried his best to save her and her family but he failed.

"First of all Severus can you tell me if you just finished brewing a potion for the hospital wing just before I called you?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"As a matter of fact Albus, I had just finished bottling the potion when you called," answered Snape puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious Severus, just curious," Dumbledore answered with a chuckle. "Severus I asked you to come here because our guest here requested your presence during his explanation, Let me brief you on what happened earlier. As you know I was going to drop young Harry Potter off at his Aunt's home." With a nod from Severus, Albus goes on with his story. "While Minerva and I were talking a young man came out of the shadows and asked if he could have a moment of our time to explain some things to try to change my mind about leaving little Harry at his Aunt's home."

"And who is this young man, Albus and what does he have to do with this situation?" asks Severus curiously.

Future Harry stands up from the chair he was sitting in beside McGonagall turns towards Snape and replies, "Hello Professor Snape, That would be me, sir and I am very much involved in this situation."

Looking at the young man for the first time Snape narrows his eyes with a sneer on his face. Standing in front of him seems to be his arch nemesis, James Potter but wait that is impossible because Potter along with his best friend Lily were murdered just hours ago by the Dark Lord. "How is this possible? James Potter was killed just hours ago, so how is it he is standing here in your office Albus very much alive?" asked a very confused Severus Snape.

Harry answers the question before Dumbledore can. "There is a perfectly good reason how it is possible, Professor, because I am not James Potter. I know I look a lot like him as I have been told so ever since I was eleven years old and entered Hogwarts but if you look at my eyes you will know that I am not James."

Snape looked at the strangers eyes and was shocked to see his Lily's eyes. They were the same shape and shade of green as her eyes were or had been. Who was this person anyways? With a raised eyebrow Snape asked suspiciously, "Then who exactly are you?"

Harry walks over to baby Harry and gently brushes his hair aside so that the lightning bolt could be seen and then turns towards Snape and moves aside the hair on his own forehead so that the lightning bolt scar can be seen clearly.

"I am not James Potter, sir, I am his son, Harry. So you see I have everything to do with this situation. I have come from the future to see if I can change certain events in the past to make the future better for all concerned. One of those events is to convince Professor Dumbledore not to leave me at my Aunt's home. "

Professor Snape looks from the older version of Harry to the younger version that was sleeping on the couch several times.

"Indeed Mr. Potter and why should Albus not leave your younger self at your Aunt's?" asked Snape.

"I also would like to know the answer to that question." put in Dumbledore.

"As would I," McGonagall injected.

"If everyone would have a seat please I will explain to you my reasons for trying to convince Professor Dumbledore that I would be better off with someone else and who would be a better guardian for me. Professor could you get your Pensieve out please I would like to use it to prove my point of view."

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore gets up and goes over to a cabinet and gets out a beautiful bowl that is encrusted with jewels and ancient writing. "Here you go my boy."

"Thank you, sir. I am about to tell you about my life with the Dursleys. It was not a pleasant time but one of hardship, pain and humiliation. You see they never wanted me and hated me for who I was. My aunt hated my Mum with a passion because she was a witch therefore she was different. Isn't that correct Professor Snape?"

"That is true. Lily was always so upset because Petunia had made certain comments about her being a freak and not normal," replies Snape with a far off expression.

"Over the years that hate festered and grew. After you left me on their doorstep that November morning her hate of my Mom was transferred to me. I know that you hoped they would accept me into their family and love me like a son but they did not. To them I was a freak and should be treated as such. They never loved me at all. They got the idea that maybe if they beat the freakiness out of me then I would be "normal" like them but it never worked. Merlin forbid I should do accidental magic. For doing something I couldn't help I was punished and punished severely. I will save the details for when you venture into the Pensieve."

McGonagall gasps at this with a hand over her mouth.

"You may have noticed my size." With three nods he continues. "Well I know I am small for my age. As I told Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall I am 17 years old but I look a lot younger. Madame Pomfrey has informed me that this is because of malnutrition when I was growing up. You see my relatives didn't think I deserved to be fed regularly. Food was for "normal" people not freaks. I was lucky if I received a meal once a day and the majority of the time it was a slice or two of moldy bread and cheese that had gone hard.

McGonagall gasped again and looked as if she would like to hunt down the Dursleys and do them bodily harm. She reached out and grasped Harry's hand in comfort. Looking at Dumbledore Harry saw a look of sadness and remorse in his brilliant eyes, gone is the twinkle he is famous for. The look on Snape's face is the same as always but for anyone who knows him his eyes say it all. They are narrowed and he too looked as if he wished to hunt down the Dursleys and do some experiments on them that would cause them the most pain.

With tears in his eyes Harry looked up at his professors, and then goes over to the Pensieve. He pulls out his wand and points it to his temple. As the wand is pulled away, a stream of silver follows. Harry puts it into the Pensieve and repeats the process several times. He looked up at the professors. "I have put in the memories I believe to be the most appropriate to this situation. You may ask any questions you wish when you have emerged from the memories."

"You are not joining us?" asked McGonagall.

Harry shakes his head stating, "Someone has to keep an eye on little Harry and I have lived the memories so I don't need to see them again."

With that the three disappear into the Pensieve. Harry sits and watches his younger self sleep and wonders what he was dreaming of and wishing he could still sleep that soundly. The professors emerged half an hour later McGonagall and Dumbledore both have tears running down their cheeks and Snape has the same expression as always but his eyes have a far off look to them as if he was remembering his own childhood with his father.

Once they calm down Harry asks, "Any questions?"

"Was it always like that for you there, Harry?" asks McGonagall

"Most of the time yes it was. There were the rare times they left me alone but they were very rare." answers Harry.

"Did you not tell anyone about the way they treated you?" asked Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"I did once in primary school but the investigator was a relative of one of the neighbours so nothing came from it." answered Harry.

"What about when you got to Hogwarts? Surely you informed one of the teachers or even myself?" asked Albus.

"I figured with the way I looked and acted at the start of first year someone would have said something but they didn't so I thought no one cared and besides Uncle Vernon threatened my life if I told anyone about what had happened in their house. I also came to you Professor Dumbledore after the first year and asked you if I could stay at the school for the summer but you informed me that no students were allowed to stay at the school during the summer and that I had to go back to my aunt and uncles as it was the safest place for me to be. So I figured you knew and just didn't care what happened to me and that the rest of the staff would be the same so I didn't say anything to anyone else." replied Harry with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Albus you are not leaving little Harry there, I forbid it," stated McGonagall with a determined look on her face.

"I agree with Minerva, Albus. I may have hated James Potter but Harry is also Lily's son and he deserves better treatment than that. I could never let a child stay in a situation like that ever." said Snape.

Albus Dumbledore looked like his world was about to collapse. "My dear boy all I can say is that I am truly sorry that my future self let you down so much and to let you know that I concur with both professors. Young Harry will not be going there ever." Dumbledore replied determinedly. He then looked at older Harry and stated, "Harry I am truly sorry for all the pain that you suffered while at your Aunt's. I can only say that I didn't know. I believed with all my heart that your Aunt would have accepted you and loved you as a son but I see from your memories that I was wrong. The question now is what are we going to do with young Harry?"

"Well I have an idea if you would listen to it." Harry tentively answered.

"What is it Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Let me tell you a bit more of my history in my time line. As you seen in the pensieve my life was far from ideal. I didn't think my life would be changed until I would be old enough to leave the Dursleys behind. But my life changed at the beginning of my sixth year, it was you Professor Snape that changed it. There was an event that caused you to look deeper into my life with my relatives and it changed my life for the better."

"And what was this event that changed your life, Mr Potter?" enquires Snape.

To answer this question Harry stands up and removes his robes and proceeds to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Covering both forearms from wrist to elbow were a multitude of small scars. "They are all self inflicted," stated Harry. "I had been cutting myself for years with no one the wiser not even Madame Pomfrey. Everyone always figured the scars were from one adventure or another never looking at them closely to see that some of them were recent scars. I got away with it until one evening I was in the astronomy tower, where I went to cut. This evening was different because I was so depressed that I didn't know what I was doing and for the first time I cut myself too deeply. I was bleeding a lot and fast, I didn't know what to do. I was fortunate that Professor Snape came up to the tower in search of students making out. He found me and rushed me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey stopped the bleeding and healed the wounds. Due to blood lose, I was out for a few days and when I woke up my life changed radically." Harry paused in his story to see the reactions of his three professors. They were all shocked to say the least.

"When I woke up the three of you were at my bedside wanting me to explain my actions but I couldn't I was too embarrassed not only because of the cutting but also about the way my relatives treated me. I believed it was my fault they treated me like a freak. I was watched closely after that and wasn't allowed to be alone for very long plus I had to report to Professor Snape once a week to be inspected for new wounds and to talk about anything I wished to discuss. I can tell you that I didn't take kindly to that at all but I was given a choice, I either showed up for these appointments or I lose the right to play Quidditch. I love playing Quidditch so I went to each and every appointment. After awhile I started to open up and told Professor Snape all about the way I was treated at the Dursleys. Once I had told him everything there was to tell, Professor Snape talked to the both of you and it was decided that I was to be taken out of my Aunt's house as soon as possible as they were not suitable guardians. It was Professor Snape that offered to take me in as his spying days were over." At this point Harry looks over at Professor Snape and smiles apologetically. "Anyways to make a long story short, Professor Snape filed the papers to become my guardian and was granted. We became close and in private I was allowed to call you Uncle Severus, but Merlin forbid I should forget and call him that anywhere but our quarters. Do you know how many times he has threatened to chop me up for potion ingredients?" Harry jokes with a smirk.

Snape just raised an eyebrow but doesn't comment on this. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and McGonagall was grinning widely.

"I propose that Uncle Severus become my guardian." Seeing the surprised looks on all the professor's faces Harry continued, "Oh I know he can't do it on his own and I am not asking him to do so, I freely admit I am a hyper child and need a lot of supervision. So I suggest getting two wizards to help him raise me. That way I would have three guardians or for a better word I would have three godfathers." Harry grins at this thought.

"And who do you suggest these other two wizards are that will help me raise you, Mr. Potter?" questioned Snape.

Harry looks right into Snape's eyes and replied, "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Snape jumped up from his chair, furious. "Absolutely notཀ"


	2. Chapter 2 Convincing Uncle Severus

**Many Thanks to my beta Chrissysmiles. She is helping me straighten out my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money of of this story.**

 **Chapter 2 - Convincing Uncle Severus and More Explanations**

Harry knew that Uncle Severus would react this way, so it didn't faze him when he started shouting . Before he made the suggestion, Harry had the fore thought to put a silencing spell around baby Harry so that the shouting wouldn't wake the baby up. No sense having a cranky fifteen months old to deal with as well as a cranky Potions Master.

Harry sat and watched his uncle pacing the office ranting and raving about the idea. He allowed him to do so without interruption as did Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They had both noticed Harry putting the silencing spell around little Harry so they let Severus get it all off his chest. Finally after he had wound down Severus took his seat again. Albus called for a house elf and ordered tea and biscuits for them all. Professor McGonagall played mother and they sat silently for awhile drinking their tea and munching on the chocolate biscuits.

Harry finally broke the silence turning to his uncle, "Uncle Severus, I know about your past with your father and with the Marauders, and I will say no more about it as I know that is the way you prefer it. I am asking you to please reconsider Sir, for my sake."

"You were the first and only adult in the Wizarding World who didn't let the title 'The Boy Who Lived' go to your head. I was not allowed to get away with anything with you. If I broke the rules you punished me for it and it didn't matter who I was or what my title was. You treated me just like you treated all your students, sometimes even harsher to make a point with me. With all the other teachers I just had to flash my poor lil orphan boy look and they would feel sorry for me and would allow me get away with just about anything, but that look never worked with you."

Seeing the disbelieving look on McGonagall's face Harry turned to her. "It's true Professor. Even with you Ma'am all I had to do was flash my poor orphan look and you would forgive and forget almost any misdemeanor I did." She still looked disbelieving so Harry looked at her with sorrowful eyes and a bit of a pout and Minerva true to form caved in with an "oh you poor dear", reaching out slowly with her hand and cupped his face gently running her thumb over his cheek before releasing him.

Harry looks over at Professors Dumbledore and Snape with a smirk, 'Works every time."

Dumbledore smiled widely with his eyes twinkling merrily but Snape snorted and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Even Professor Dumbledore let me get away with things that other students would have been suspended or expelled for. For instance, at the beginning of my second year my best friend and I were unable to get through the barrier to get the Hogwarts Express so instead of waiting for his parents to come back through the barrier, we had the brilliant idea of taking his father's enchanted car and flying it here. Well we made it here but we were seen by several Muggles and we also crashed into the Whomping Willow. That is one unforgiving tree and it has a wicked right hook," Harry chuckled at his statement and then continued, "Uncle Severus wanted us to be punished by being expelled or at least suspended for a short time to teach us a lesson but Professor Dumbledore left our punishment up to Professor McGonagall, since she was our Head of House. All she gave us was a night's detention for our misdemeanor. "

Snape raised an eyebrow upon hearing this as he looked at Dumbledore, who smiled and shrugged.

Looking at his uncle Harry continued,"Sir, you have been the only one in my life who hasn't allowed me to get away with everything and has made sure I was made accountable for my actions. Or at least you tried to. I have learned a lot about control and discipline from you over the years I have been at Hogwart's. Admittedly, for the first five years you were a right git about it but still I was not able to get away with anything with you. You made sure that I took responsibility for my actions. I didn't really appreciate it then but I do now. I would like to say thanks to all the teachers I had at Hogwarts but especially thanks to you, Uncle Severus. "

"This last year with you Uncle Severus has been the happiest time in my life since before my parents were murdered. You were not afraid to discipline me even though I had been abused. Everyone said to you that you should be more lenient on me because of my history, but you told them that would be a big mistake because I needed the structure of rules that needed to be followed in my life and to be able to accept the consequences of my actions if I chose to disregard the rules that were set up to guide me. For without this accountability I wouldn't be able to become the best person I possibly could be and as my Guardian it was up to you to teach me to take responsibility for my actions and also to accept the consequences of these actions. You also told them that you would never over step the boundaries between discipline and abuse, that you knew the difference unlike my relatives. Sir, you were correct and I am a better man because of you and I was able to defeat the Wizarding World's worst enemy because you made me a stronger and more confident man. I thank you, Sir for that. In this last year you have been the father I never had."

Severus didn't say a word while Harry tried to convince him to change his mind about raising little Harry with the help of Remus and Sirius. However there was a look of pride in his eyes. The eyes are definitely the mirror to a person's soul.

"I ask you to please reconsider sir, I know it will not be easy for you to work with Sirius and Remus but I need you. If I was raised by those two alone I most likely would turn out to be a smart aleck who likes pulling pranks on people and expect to get away with it because of who I am. I very much doubt I will get much discipline with them since I am sure I can use my poor lil orphan look to get out of trouble and you know that Remus will give into Sirius as he always did. I will be the one to suffer for it. Without discipline and structure in my life how am I to defeat Voldemort."

At the name Snape cringed and Harry apologized instantly, "Sorry sir, forgive me I forgot. I know that you would never give in and would hold your ground so that I would grow up to be a man anyone would be proud to know. You would make sure my fame doesn't go to my head and that I was made accountable for my actions, no matter what anyone else says. I know that I need that in my life. I also know that you will do all in your power to keep me safe even if you have to give your own life to so."

Snape looked at older Harry then at baby Harry who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch and thought for a moment about all that Harry had said then turned back to older Harry with a determined look in his eyes. "You may have a point there Po...Harry. I wouldn't want you to grow up to be just like the Marauders, Lily wouldn't want that, she hated the pranks they played on people. She would have wanted you raised with discipline so that you turned out to be a good man. I will accept the responsibility of raising little Harry even if I have to have the other two helping me with the task. But mark my words young man you will have rules that will be followed or you will face the consequences."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, sir." commented Harry with a huge smile and a sigh.

"Well now onto problem number two, Mr. Sirius Black. In my time line Sirius was sent to Azkaban for being the follower of the Dark Lord and the one who betrayed my parents, he was also accused of blowing up a street that killed another wizard and twelve innocent Muggles."

"Sirius was not my parents' Secret Keeper when they died. He believed that if he stayed their Secret Keeper then he would be targeted right away since he was Dad's best friend and therefore the obvious choice for Secret Keeper. So they hatched a plan to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper because no one would believe they would be stupid enough to choose him as Secret Keeper. So without telling anyone they transferred the Secret Keeper from Sirius over to the rat. That was a bad decision for Pettigrew was in the Dark Lord's service and was cowardly enough to run to his Master with important information even though he knew it would betray his friends and more likely than not, end in their demise."

"Severus is this true?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do not recall seeing Pettigrew at any of the meetings, Albus but it is possible since everyone wears masks to hide their identity." replied Snape.

"He could have been there and not under a mask," remarked Harry which got inquisitive looks from the other three. "Dad, Sirius and Pettigrew are unregistered animagi. Dad was a stag by the name of Prongs, Sirius is a dog that looks a lot like a grim by the name of Padfoot, Pettigrew is a rat by the name of Wormtail and Remus is a werewolf by the name of Moony. They became full animagi in their fifth year so that they could keep Remus company on the night of the full moon. They started studying in second year when they found out for sure that Remus was a werewolf. "

Professor McGonagall was totally shocked to learn that three of her students studied and became animagi without her knowledge right under her nose even. Professor Dumbledore just shook his head with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Professor Snape however was muttering something about that it figures they would break all kinds of rules and not get caught or something to that nature.

"Harry, how do you know that Sirius Black was not your parents Secret Keeper?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Sir, he told me near the end of my third year and he had proof that he didn't kill Pettigrew. You see Sirius escaped from Azkaban the summer before my third year and of course the ministry had the brilliant idea of having Dementors around the school that year. Nasty creatures they are." Harry explained with a shudder.

"It is impossible to escape from Azkaban." stated Severus, depanned.

"I know that is what they say but Sirius did it. He discovered that if he transformed into Padfoot that the Dementors couldn't affect him as much. Apparently animals don't have the same emotions as we do so the Dementors can't detect them. So he practiced for months finally being able to maintain his dog form for a long interval so he slipped out of the prison undetected to his freedom. Well he was as free as a man can be while on the run." Harry informed the Professors.

"Harry what was his proof?" enquired Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiles and replies, "A rat."

The looks on the three professors faces was unique to say the least. They were all confused as to what he could possibly mean.

"What does a rat have to do with Black being accused?" Snape wished to know.

"Well Sir, I guess I should tell you who the wizard is that Sirius was accused of killing before I explain about the rat comment. He was accused of killing Pettigrew as well as the twelve Muggles. It was said that all that was left of Pettigrew was his finger."

"But this is not the truth?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No Sir, you see after Sirius found out about Mum and Dad's deaths he went after Pettigrew because he knew the rat was the Secret Keeper and therefore the only one who could have told Vol...You-Know-Who where to find us. When Pettigrew was confronted on the Muggle street he knew that he was no match to Sirius' dueling prowess. He yelled for everyone to hear that Sirius betrayed my parents and then the rat directed his wand at the street and fired a Reducto spell, severing the gas line under the street. Pettigrew cut off his finger then transformed into his rat form just before the blast hit the street and escaped down into the sewer system and was gone. He was presumed dead."

"When we met near the end of my third year Sirius told me this and even proved he didn't kill Pettigrew by producing the rat right in front of my eyes. Once Pettigrew transformed back into human form, well actually he was made to transform back but that is beside the point, Pettigrew confirmed that he was the Secret Keeper who had betrayed my parents and that he was in the Dark Lord's service."

"Harry do you know when this happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe it happened the morning after my parents' died. It was around seven o'clock in the morning, the Muggles were just starting their daily activities. That was why so many died that day." Harry replied thoughtfully. Then he suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Dumbledore.

"That is today isn't it? If we can catch him in time we can prevent that from happening and send the right person to Azkaban for the betrayal of my parents." He looked at Dumbledore with hope in his eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the old clock that sits on a table by his desk then got up from his chair and went over to the fireplace where he threw some floo powder into the fire. After a brief conversation, Remus Lupin stepped through the fire into the office.

Remus looked around the office at everyone there and noticed little Harry sleeping on the couch and cast a confused look. "Albus I thought you were taking Harry to his Aunt's?"

"There was a change of plans Remus. A young man showed up and convinced me that his Aunt's was not the best place to leave young Harry."

"Who is this young man I would like to thank him." replied Remus.

Older Harry stepped out from behind Severus and said to Remus, "Hello Moony, good to see you again."

Lupin glanced at the young man then turned back to Dumbledore only to turn his head quickly back. "How?...why?..." stuttered Remus with his mouth working like a fish in shock.

"I seem to have that effect on people today." Harry joked with a chuckle.

"James? No your not James, he was taller and didn't have green eyes and you don't smell like him either. Who are you?" questioned Lupin.

"No Remus I am not James. Although I look a lot like him, well except for my eyes they seem to be my mother's or so everyone keeps telling me." Harry went over to little Harry and once again gently brushed his hair aside to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then he turned and lifted his own hair out of the way to show the exact lightning bolt scar in the exact same place.

"Harry? How? Why?" asked Remus with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Yes, Remus I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am 17 years old now and in my last year at Hogwarts. I came back using a time turner that I borrowed from Professor Dumbledore. I came back in time to convince Professor Dumbledore not to leave me at my Aunt Petunia's and I am happy to say that I have achieved that goal. Little Harry is now safe from Aunt Petunia and her husband." Harry said with a bit of pride and relief in his voice.

He told Remus all the information he had already shared with the others as quickly as he could without leaving anything out.

By the time Harry was finished Remus was flabbergasted and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to grab Harry into his arms and never let him go. The wolf in him wanted to hunt down the people who hurt his cub and make them pay for all the pain they caused his precious cub, but the human side of him knew that this was not possible because one it would get him sent to Azkaban or worse and two it hasn't happened in this time line yet and wasn't about to happen, he would not allow it. He was willing to do his part in helping raise little Harry.

Remus finally gave into his impulse and wrapped his arms around his cub and gave him a hug. Without intending to Harry flinched at Remus' unexpected touch. Then he relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back with a deep sigh. How Harry had missed this, being held by Remus and being able to lay his head down on Remus' shoulder. He hadn't been able to indulge in this comfort since he lost Remus in the final battle and he missed feeling the werewolf's strong arms around him and hearing his soft voice telling him all will be well. With reluctance Harry stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks I needed that. Sorry about flinching it is just a reflex from the time I spent with my aunt and uncle nothing against you personally." Harry said with a apologetic smile.

Remus smiled back at him and slowly raised his hands to cup Harry's face gently, "That's ok I should have told you what I was about to do so you could prepare for it, I apologize for that."

"All is good." replied Harry with a wide grin.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "We need to get to Sirius before all those Muggles are killed and Sirius' life is ruined needlessly. I will explain in more detail on the way there Remus." With this said Albus headed for the door of the office then turned back to address the others. "Remus and Severus I will need you both with me, Minerva if you would be so kind as to stay here and take care of our two Harrys please. And Harry if you would stay here please...just too many questions would come up if you are seen outside of my office," remarked Dumbledore with a smile.

"I have no problem staying here with Professor McGonagall and mini me," Harry said turning to smile at McGonagall.

With a smile and a twinkling of his eyes Albus led Remus and Severus out of the office and on their way to the mission at hand and that was to save Sirius Black and twelve innocent Muggles from a rogue rat.


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Sirius

**Thank you goes to my Beta Lady Chrissysmiles for a great job!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money of of this story.**

 **Chapter 3 - Saving Sirius From The Big Bad Rat**

 ****Suddenly Dumbledore turned. ཁHarry, my dear boy I forgot to ask you where we may find Sirius located.ཁ he admitted with a bit of a blush.

Harry grinned at this. ཁSir, I don't know exactly where it is but I will allow Uncle Severus to access my memory of the street as Sirius described it to me, if he agrees that is. No offense to you Professor but Uncle Severus taught me Occlumency so my barriers are used to his presence and would not automatically turn defensive. I am told that some witches and wizards also live in this area so he may recognize it.ཁ 

ཁNone taken my dear boy I understand completely.ཁ 

Harry looks at his uncle. ཁIs that acceptable to you sir?ཁ 

ཁIt is acceptable to me as long as I have your permission.ཁ replied Severus.

With permission given Severus approached Harry with his wand drawn and whispered Legilimancy. He accessed the memory with the description of the street they were to go to. 

ཁI know where we are going as I have been there myself. Albus it is where the Jacobs live.ཁ 

ཁAh yes I know the area. Remus do you know of our destination?ཁ asked Dumbledore. 

ཁNo Albus I have never been there unfortunately. I will have to do Side-Along with one of you to get there.ཁ answered Remus. 

Soon after, they left the office to accomplish their mission. 

Along the way Albus filled Remus in on what Harry had told them about Sirius, Pettigrew and the events they were on their way to prevent as they headed out of Hogwarts. To say that he was not a happy werewolf would be an understatement. To think a friend of theirs betrayed James and Lily was just mind boggling. All he could think of was geting his hands on Peter but he couldn't do that or he would be the one going to Azkaban and he couldn't do that when his cub needed him.

When they got to the street in question they didn't see Sirius or Pettigrew, so they faded into the shadows to wait for them to appear.

They didn't have long to wait before Pettigrew appeared and was looking all around. Severus quietly moved within the shadows to get a better position close to Pettigrew so he could be ready to capture the rat.

Then Sirius appeared looking around murderously. He spotted Pettigrew and quickly began to make his way over to where he was standing.

ཁPETERཀཁ yelled Sirius.

Pettigrew looked at Sirius with real fear in his eyes. ཁSirius how nice to see you again old friend,ཁ the rat simpered.

ཁDon't you dare call me friend, you filthy traitor. How could you do that to James, Lily and baby Harry? They trusted you and you betrayed themཁ demanded Sirius.

'I did it for power. I want to be powerful and the Dark Lord can give that to me, what does it matter if a few people die as long as I get what I want. My Master promised me great power if I told him the location of the Potters, so I did. They were in my way, they were against my Master and their brat was to be the downfall of my Master and I couldn't have that. My Master is a powerful wizard and will protect me." answered Pettigrew unashamedly.

It was at this moment that Albus and Remus chose to step out of the shadows and walk over to where Sirius was standing.

Sirius was shocked to see the two men as he didn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing, so he didn't know how they knew where to find him. He was sure glad to see them though.

ཁHello Albus, out taking a walk?ཁ asked Sirius with an evil grin on his face.

Albus chuckled and replied, ཁAs a matter of fact dear boy I was and glad I did for it seems you are having a party here.ཁ

Sirius turned his head to look quickly at Remus. ཁHey Moony did you come for a walk as well to join the party?ཁ

ཁSure did Padfoot. Wouldn't have missed it for all the galleons in Gringotts.ཁ Remus replied wryly.

Albus looked over to Pettigrew and inclined his head. "Mr Pettigrew, wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you but with what I just heard it would be a lie. There is only one flaw in your plans for power Mr Pettigrew."

"Ya and what is that Dumbledore?" asked Pettigrew a warily. The Headmaster had always scared him.

"The flaw is that Voldemort has been vanquished so therefore is unable to give you what you seek including protection." replied Albus.

Shuddering at the Dark Lord's name Pettigrew shouted, "No that can't be. I gave him their location and he was going to kill them all and be rid of them forever. How can a powerful wizard like my Master be gone. It is impossible!"

"Voldemort underestimated the power of love. James and Lily loved their son so much that they died to protect him so when Voldemort tried to kill Harry the spell rebounded back to Voldemort vanquishing him. I assure you Harry is very much alive thanks to his parents' love." answered Albus.

Sirius looked over at Albus. "Harry is alive?" he asked with hope in his voice.

Remus answers Sirius' question. "Yes Padfoot Harry is very much alive and waiting for us at Hogwarts." At this statement Sirius brightens up and smiles. He didn't have James anymore but he still had James' little boy, the golden snitch of Sirius' eye.

He had assumed little Harry had died with James and Lily and he felt his life was over. He wanted to get revenge against the rat who caused their deaths. He was so happy that he still had his little godson in his life and he wanted to get this concluded so that he could get to his godson, who needed him as much as Sirius needed Harry..

All of a sudden bright lights all around them could be seen. The aurors had finally arrived to take the traitor into custody but there was only one problem, they didn't know who the traitor was that betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. Albus had sent his Patronus to Auror Headquarters just saying that he knew the whereabouts of the person who betrayed the Potters and the directions to find the street but he hadn't said who the traitor was.

When the aurors showed up, Pettigrew knew he didn't have a chance against all these powerful wizards without his Master's protection so he had to come up with a plan to distract everyone then transform into a rat and escape into the sewer. What would distract all these wizards so he could escape. Then he had a great idea. If he pointed his wand to the street and sent a Reducto spell towards the pavement, it should hit the gas line that is under the street and explode therefore distracting the Aurors as well as his old friends and the Headmaster. He quickly changed into his rat form and headed for the sewer entrance..

Albus was watching Pettigrew as he talked to the ranking Auror who wanted more information on what was going on. Quickly, Albus reacted to Petterigrew's attempt to escape, thanks to older Harry he knew that Pettigrew would try to blast the gas main under the street to make his escape. Albus saw Pettigrew aim his wand at the pavement and got his own wand ready, already starting the shielding spell.

Before the Reducto spell could hit the pavement a shield covered that area and the Reducto spell was absorbed rendering it useless. They looked around for Pettigrew and found him in rat form scurrying towards the sewer entrance.

Albus yelled to all the Aurors who where standing around wating for orders. "Catch that rat it is Pettigrew, the traitor who had the Potters killed and he's was heading to the sewer."

Everyone scrambled to catch Pettigrew before he entered the sewer system and was gone. But something strange happened when Pettigrew dived for the entrance of the sewer, he bounced off. Puzzled Pettigrew tried again and the same thing happened again.

At this time Severus came out of the shadows where he had been hiding and inquired sarcastically with a smirk, "Is there a problem Pettigrew? Can't access your escape route? Well that is a pity." Earlier Severus had put a spell over the entrance of the sewer so that the rat couldn't escape.

With his escape route cut off Pettigrew had to try something else so he did the only thing he could think of doing...he ran for it.

The chase was on. Everyone was chasing one little rat trying to catch it. Spells were flying everywhere and young aurors were trying to lay their hands on Pettigrew without magic. It reminded the older Muggles of the old Keystone Cop movies they use to watch as kids. It was comical watching all these strangely dressed grown men and women chasing one little rat then corner him only to see the rat escape capture causing two or more of the Aurors to collide.

Severus just stood back and watched what was happening in front of him and tried hard to keep from laughing at the young Aurors antics. Severus still had his wand in his hand just waiting for an opportunity to show itself so he could end this farce and get back to Hogwarts and Harry. He thought to himself that for a Potter the older Harry wasn't so bad. But then again, he did have a hand in raising the boy so of course he would turn out better than his bully of a father, and little Harry would be raised even better this time around. He would make sure of it.

He finally had his opportunity because Pettigrew made the mistake of running past him. He carefully aimed his wand and hit the rat with a spell that would make him transform back into human form and then quickly sent a binding spell and a spell that would prevent him from transforming back into a rat.

Everyone gathered around the bound Pettigrew, some panting to catch their breath.

"Well done Severusཀ" Albus excitedly commended Severus as he came to stand beside him.

"Well well well if it isn't Snivellus." Sirius snidely commented.

"Sirius isn't it time to drop the juvenile name calling. We are adults now. How about we start acting like it." asked Remus.

Severus just raised his eyebrow and let the comment go as it did not bother him any longer to be called that name as it had when they were in school.

The highest ranking Auror came over and asked for an explanation so Albus told the man that Pettigrew was the one that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. Everyone shivered at the name of He-Who-Must-Not-B-Named. Albus went on to explain that Sirius being the good Auror he was, (Severus snorted at this), went after Pettigrew to bring him in to face charges.

Pettigrew couldn't stay silent any longer. "My Master will return for he is a powerful wizard and nothing will stop him from his goal not even a snot nosed brat. He will rescue me and I will gladly serve him again. And he will punish all those who are not with him." This last part was said to Severus who just raised his eyebrow.

"It will be hard to serve him while you are in Azkaban Pettigrew." Commented the Auror. "Take this rat away to a cell to await his trial."

Three Aurors and Pettigrew portkeyed to the ministry, where Pettigrew was placed in a cell that had an Animagus dampening field on it.

"Let us know when his trial is and we will be there to testify if needed. You know where to contact me I am sure." Albus told the Auror.

"That is good to know Headmaster, I will let my superior know. Have a good day gentlemen." replied the Auror as he went off to instruct the rest of his squad on what needed to be done.

Albus looked at the three other men and said, "Well gentlemen shall we head to Hogwarts and check on Harry? Our job here is now done. It Is up to the Aurors to clean things up."

All agreed with Albus and without further ado they all Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 Meanwhile Back at the Office

**Thank you to my Beta Chrissysmiles for the great job she is doing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this story.

 **Chapter 4 - Meanwhile Back at the Office**

Just after Albus, Remus and Severus left little Harry decided it was time to start his day. He sat up rubbing his little eyes and looked around looking confused.

ཁMummy?ཁ he asked with a little pout.

ཁI'm sorry Harry but Mummy isn't here.ཁ replied Minerva 

ཁDada?ཁ asked Harry hopefully

.  
At this Minerva turned to hide the tears in her eyes not sure how to tell a 15 month old that his parents were gone forever from his life and she was feeling her own pain at their loss. 

Big Harry stepped forward and sat on the edge of the couch to talk to little Harry. ཁHi, Harry.ཁ

Little Harry's eyes brightened and he launched himself into big Harry's arms with the excited statement, ཁDada!ཁ

It is a good thing big Harry had good reflexes from years of being a seeker for he caught the little bundle of energy that launched himself at the person he thought was his Father. 

ཁHarry I'm sorry but I am not your Daddy. I know I look like him but look does Daddy have this on his forehead?ཁ With this big Harry lifted up his bangs and to show his younger self his scar. 

Little Harry looked puzzled for a minute then shook his head. ཁWan Mummy an Dadaཁ demanded little Harry. 

ཁI know you do but I'm sorry Harry they aren't here. They went away, they didn't want to go but they had to.ཁ explained big Harry. 

ཁBak?ཁ asked little Harry hopefully. 

ཁNo Harry they won't be back. They wish they could come back to you because they love you very much, but they are unable to. They are in Heaven now with the angels.ཁ answered big Harry. 

At this news little Harry burst out crying. He kept repeating over and over again Mummy, Dada. Big Harry lifted him up and held him close to his chest and let him cry for as long as he wished. Big Harry looked over to Professor McGonagall who had tears running down her face. ཁProfessor could you transfigure a stuffed stag for little Harry please. I am sure it will help him if he could hold on to it.ཁ Minerva nodded her head and got a tissue off of Albus' desk and transfigured it into a stag and handed it to big Harry. 

ཁThank you Professor." big Harry said after taking the stag from Minerva. He turned back to little Harry. "Look Harry here is Prongs, would you like to hold on to him?ཁ asked big Harry. 

Little Harry reached for the stuffy and hugged it to him but continued to cry for his parents while big Harry rocked him to and fro. He didn't understand why his Mummy and Dada had to go away or why they couldn't come back and be with him. All he knew is that he wanted them to come and hold him, to tell him things were going to be ok and to play with him as they always did after he woke up in the morning. But they weren't here like they always were and that made him sad. 

Big Harry finally got little Harry calmed down, then washed his little face. "Are you hungry, Harry?" When little Harry nodded his head big Harry suggested, " Maybe if we ask Granny Minerva, nicely with a please she will order some breakfast for us from the kitchen."

Turning to Minerva with a small grin and bright green eyes still shining with tears little Harry pleaded, ཁPeassss Gwanny.ཁ

At first Minerva was shocked to be called Granny but then she smiled brightly nodded her head and went to the fire to order breakfast from the kitchen with a child size plate, cup and utensils then she transfigured a chair into a highchair for little Harry to sit and eat his breakfast.

A few minutes later a couple of house elves appeared with trays of food and were instructed to put them on the coffee table by the couch.

Big Harry put little Harry into the highchair while Minerva piled some food onto little Harry's plate and also puts some pumpkin juice into a child's cup. She placed both plate and cup in front of little Harry.

"Eat up Harry so you can grow to be big and strong like Harry here." said Minerva pointing to big Harry. She sat down at the table she had moved to the centre of the office so that her and big Harry could sit and eat their breakfast.

Little Harry glanced over at big Harry, " 'ou Hawwy doo?"

Big Harry chuckled, "Yes my name is Harry too."

Little Harry smiled satisfied that his question was answered and began to eat his breakfast.

Big Harry watched his younger self drink his pumpkin juice then smacking his lips. "Even at that age I loved pumpkin juice. Would explain the deja vu feeling I had when I first tasted pumpkin juice at the Welcoming Feast first year but didn't remember ever drinking it before." commented Harry with a small smile.

They finished breakfast and after the table and highchair had been cleaned off Minerva changed the highchair back into a regular chair and moved the table back to where it belonged.

Big Harry took little Harry out of his highchair and put him on the floor after cleaning him up with a wash cloth, changing his nappy and put him into clothes instead of his pajamas. Big Harry then sat down on the floor with little Harry facing the door so he would know right away when the others got back and if they were successful. He then transfigured some blocks for them to play with together.

They sat for a while building and then destroying different structures. Actually big Harry was building and little Harry was knocking them down. Both Harrys soon got bored with this so big Harry got his wand out and started making bubbles appear in the air that were all kinds of shapes and sizes come out of it to the delight of little Harry. Little Harry loved watching the bubbles float away and chasing them but he was more content just to sit in big Harry's lap and watch them floating around the room. Little Harry was having a great time.

The door opened Albus, Remus, Sirius and Severus walked into the office.

Big Harry looked up with a bright smile knowing that it worked: they saved Sirius from going to Azkaban. He leaned down and whispered to little Harry, who was sitting on big Harry's lap watching the bubbles dancing,

"Hey Harry look, there's Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Uncle Severus and Grandpa Albus."

Little Harry looked up, squealed, stood up and toddled over to the group of men.

"Unkie Pafoo Unkie Mooey" yelled little Harry running towards Sirius.

Sirius seeing little Harry he hurried over to him and scooped him up, tossing him into the air before catching him in a big hug. He thought he would never see this little boy again and here he is in his arms safe.

"Hi there little snitch. How are you?"

"Mummy Dada go bye bye." Little Harry explained to his Uncle Sirius.

Sirius looked puzzled and didn't know what he meant so didn't know what to say.

Big Harry stood up then and explained to his confused godfather, "I told him his parents had to go away, even though they didn't want to leave and that they won't be coming back."

At this little Harry started to pout ready to cry again so big Harry walked over and handed him his stuffed Prongs to hug.

Sirius was so shocked when he looked up to see who was talking, that Remus had to grab a hold of little Harry before Sirius had a chance to drop him. For a minute there he thought that James had come back from the dead. Sirius moved to stand in front of Harry and Remus. Whoever this stranger is he had to go through him to get to Harry.

"Who are you? You look like James but your not him and James didn't have any family left, they were all killed by Death Eaters." stated Sirius with a frown.

"Not all were killed." commented big Harry.

"Just who the bloody hell are you?" demanded Sirius.

Harry looked over to where Severus was standing and replied with a smirk, "Now you know where I could possibly pick up any foul language Uncle Severus."

"Indeed." replied Severus

"Uncle Severus? You're related to Snape here? How can you look like James and be related to him?" muttered Sirius.

Big Harry looked at Remus. "Uncle Remus would you move aside little Harry's bangs for me please."

Remus did so to reveal his lightning bolt scar then wrapped his strong arms around little Harry, who cuddled into him with Prongs. The other Harry did the same thing to reveal his scar to a flabbergasted Sirius. "A souvenir from Vo...You-Know-Who to remember his Halloween night visit." commented big Harry.

Sirius just stared from little Harry to big Harry a few times, before finally coming around.

"What?...How?...Why?" Were the only qiestiions to come out of his mouth.

Harry looked around the room. "Told you that is people's reaction to me today. I am starting to get a complex here." Harry said with a chuckle.

He turned back to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius I am Harrison James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am 17 years old and in my last year at Hogwarts. I came back in time using a time turner I borrowed from Grandpa Albus. I came back to see if I could change the way I was raised so that I could have a better and happier life as well as changing other important events that influenced my life in a negative way. I think I have succeeded in part of my mission. Little Harry here is no longer going to Aunt Petunia's and I have prevented you with the help of Grandpa Albus, Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus from ending up in Azkaban as you were in my time line." explained Harry. "Little Harry needs a lot of supervision, trust me we are very hyper, very curious about everything and very powerful so it is better for us to be raised by our three Godfathers so ..."

"I am your ONLY Godfather." yelled Sirius interrupting big Harry and startling little Harry into whimpering.

"Mr. Black please allow the child to explain what he means before yelling at him." scolded Minerva going over to where Remus was standing, who was holding little Harry to help calm the little boy down. She took her wand out and produced bubbles for him to watch and it calmed him down enough for him to giggle at all the funny looking bubbles.

"Thank you Granny." big Harry said with a wink and a smile at Minerva.

"Uncle Sirius, I know you are our only official Godfather registered with the Ministry, chosen by our parents but we will have two honoury godfathers as well to help." explains Harry.

"And who are these other two **HONOURY** godfathers?" demanded Sirius.

"Why they are Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus." answered Harry pointing to the other two men..

"Remus I can accept but Snape? He is not raising MY godson. No Death Eater scum is fit to be near my godson let alone help raising him," replied Sirius smugly.

All of a sudden a strong crackle of magic could be felt in the air and when everyone looks around the room what they saw surprised them. The artifacts that Albus has all around his office were levitating an inch off the shelves and tables they were on.

"What is happening Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I am unsure Minerva," answered Albus bewildered.

Severus happened to look over at big Harry to make sure he was alright and what he saw was astonishing. Harry was standing there staring at Black with his hands in tight fists and his hair and cloak blowing as if he was in a mild wind storm. Severus had found the source of the strong crackle of magic in the office. He slowly walked over to Harry, gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, as not to startle him.

He calmly whispered, "Harry? It's alright child, you need to calm down now and we will talk it out with him, I know you are angry and you have a right to be but using your magic is not the answer young man. Pull your magic back in, Harry, control your magic don't let it control you.

The magic in the air slowly starts to recede. "That's it good, pull it all back now."

After Harry had reined in his magic he stood there glaring at Sirius trying to get his breathing and his emotions under control. He was so angry at his godfather for his attitude towards the man. 'When is he going to grow up' Harry wondered to himself.

"Harry look at me." said Severus, but Harry kept glaring at Sirius. "Harrison James Potter I said look at me young manཀ" Severus said with his voice raised a bit. This time Harry blinked and looked over at him.

"Don't you dare yell at my godson you bastardཀ" screamed Sirius advancing on Severus with his wand raised. But Remus intercepted him, after handing little Harry to Minerva with the suggestion that they go for a walk to get him away from the coming fireworks. Remus had noticed Severus going over to big Harry and that his hair and robes were billowing out from an extra ordinary amount of magic. Minerva agreed immediately, taking little Harry and quickly leaving the office.

'I am sure the other teachers will help me with this little bundle of energy. It will be great having him growing up here at Hogwarts.' Minerva thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs.

Remus gently but firmly pushed Sirius into a chair, "Stay there or I will use a sticking charm to keep you there."

"I have to help my godson Moony." said Sirius.

"You have helped enough Padfoot. Now sit there while we try and undo what you have done to help your godson." Remus rarely raised his voice but he did this time so that Sirius knew he meant business.

Severus had his hand on Harry's back rubbing in a circular motion to help calm him down. "Harry look at me not him." Severus continued after Harry tore his eyes off of Sirius and turned to look at Severus. "You need to talk to him calmly and tell him how you feel, tell him what you told us. Maybe then he will listen to the plan and accept it" Severus told him calmly.

Albus came over and suggested with a stern look at Sirius, "Maybe Sirius and Remus should take a look at the memories you put into the Pensieve, with your permission of course Harry. Maybe then Mr. Black might understand what you went through in your time line and be ready to listen to what you have to say calmly without interrupting or yelling."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement of the suggestion still too angry to talk. He leaned his head onto Severus' shoulder receiving comfort from the man and calming himself down so his magic didn't get away from him again.

Albus turned to Sirius and Remus. "Why don't you gentlemen view the memories that Harry put into my Pensieve for us to see what his childhood was like in his time line and then come out ready to listen to what he has to say." Albus looked sternly at Sirius.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the upper arm and took him over to the desk where the Pensieve lay. "Let's go Padfoot and see how OUR godson was raised in his timeline." They both entered the Pensieve together with Remus still holding onto Sirius' arm tightly after Sirius took one last look at Harry who still had his head on his archenemy's shoulder. The man was rubbing circles with his hand on his godson's back.

While Remus and Sirius were watching the memories Severus and Albus were continuing to calm Harry down. It didn't take long after the other two men had entered the Pensieve that Harry lifted his head off of Severus' shoulder and looked the man in the eyes.

"Thank you Uncle Severus."

"You are welcome Harry." Severus replied.

"Harry my boy you are a very powerful wizard. I had no idea that you were going to be that powerful or I wouldn't of even thought of placing you with your Muggle aunt and uncle." commented Albus.

"No one knew Grandpa, as I grew older I became more and more powerful without knowing how to control it. I had no one to show me how to control it. This is why little Harry needs discipline so that he can learn to control his emotions and therefore control his magic, I don't want him to end up like me because I have a tendency to release my magic uncontrollably when I am angry, as you have just witnessed. Uncle Severus has taught me some control but as you saw not enough obviously for it still gets away from me when I am really angry." explained Harry.

Harry took several deep breaths then swayed. If Severus still didn't have a hold of him Harry would have fallen to the floor. Severus guideed him over to the couch and sat him down to rest.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Severus with concern in his voice. He couldn't believe how protective he felt towards this child, even in the short time that they have spent with each other. Even though he was a Potter, but he wouldn't hold that against the child.

Harry looked over to Severus with a small grin and a sigh and said, "For now I am Uncle Severus. I will explain later sir, I promise."

Severus nodded his head then looked up to Albus. "How about some tea and biscuits while we wait for the mutts, Albus?"

"Uncle Severus how do you expect Uncle Sirius to show you respect and work together with you if you call him and Remus names?" admonished Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point Harry. Tell you what I will try to restrain myself from calling them mutts as much as I can, ok?" Severus promised

"I would appreciate it if you would sir, I really think this arrangement would be best for little Harry. You each have unique talents that you can pass onto him so that he has what he needs in life to succeed and become a great wizard whom anyone would be proud to meet and to know." Harry replied.

Albus got up and went to order the tea and when it got there they sat sipping their tea plus munching on biscuits waiting for Remus and Sirius to emerge from the Pensieve.

Harry used the time to get to know this younger version of his adopted father. He asked him questions about his getting his mastery in Potions at such a young age. They talked about different things about their lifes until Remus and Sirius emerged from the pensieve.

Finally the two emerged both with tears running down their cheeks and anger in their eyes.

Sirius was the first to speak. "I want to hunt them down and kill them for what they did to my godson." he yelled.

"Ummm Uncle Sirius I really appreciate the gesture but there is two problems with you doing that. One it is illegal to kill Muggles so you would end up in Azkaban which everyone went to a lot of trouble to keep you out of just this morning and two this time line has been changed so little Harry will not be going to the Dursleys' therefore he won't have to go through what I did. So there is no point in **getting even** with them at all." explained Harry.

Remus finally spoke up, "Moony is all for Sirius' idea but Remus sees your logic Harry. You told me about your relatives but hearing about it and seeing it is two different things. I hope they got what they deserved in your time line."

Harry looks at Remus, "Actually Vol...the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters got a hold of them. They were tortured and Uncle Vernon was killed because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and insulted the Dark Lord which angered the Death Eaters, big mistake obviously. Aunt Petunia ended up in a locked psych ward due to being under the Crusciatus Curse too long. My cousin Dudley was at a friend's place that night so he was spared from the torture. He went to live with Uncle Vernon's sister, who probably spoils him as much or even more than his parents ever did. So I guess yes they got punished in a sense for what they did."

Albus poured both Remus and Sirius a cup of tea and passed them the plate of biscuits.

Harry allowed them to calm down a bit then looked over to Sirius and asked, "Now are you ready to listen to me without interrupting or shouting at me?"

Sirius gave his godson a nod and settled back to listen to what he had to say.

"As you saw I didn't have a very good childhood but that can change for little Harry. He has the chance to be raised by three wonderful and unique wizards that would make his growing up ten times better than mine. "As you seen he will grow up to be a very powerful wizard who is to fulfill a prophesy. Each of you have unique talents and attributes that you can share with him. Uncle Sirius you can teach him that life doesn't have to be all work and no play that it is ok to have fun. Uncle Remus you can teach him to be strong, to value himself and his friends for who they are... unique individuals with their own special gifts to share. Uncle Severus can teach him about discipline, controlling his emotions because believe me he is going to need it as he grows older and stronger, about potions and teach him occlumency. Hopefully the last one before he starts at Hogwarts as a student because he will need it to keep the Dark Lord out of his head. I am not sure you know what it is like to have ole snake face in your head, it is not a pleasant experience. Grandpa Albus can teach him about wandless magic and about lemon drops as well as all the other candies that exist in our world as well as the Muggle world. Granny Minerva can be his mother figure and coddle and spoil him a bit as he deserves. I am sure the other teachers here also have unique talents to teach him as well. Little Harry needs all of these things to grow into the confident wizard who is destined to destroy the most evil of beings." explained big Harry.

"Uncle Sirius I know that you hold Uncle Severus' past against him but don't you think that he holds your past against you as well? I know about the Marauders and what they put him through the seven years you all attended this school and I understand you were kids then but now you are adults it is time to grow up and put the past behind you. I won't tell you anything about his past that you don't already know because it is not my place to do so but I will tell you that you are wrong about him and that I trust him with my life, as he has saved my butt several times since I started Hogwarts at the age of eleven." continued Harry.

"The one time that he saved my life and changed my life at the same time was when I was at my lowest. My life was in so much of a shambles, that I had to find a way to cope with it and I found a way to alleviate the negative feelings I felt all the time." At this point Harry slowly stood up and took off his robes and showed Remus and Sirius his arms. "They are all self inflicted. I would cut myself and let it bleed and I felt better after each cut it was like cutting myself and watching my blood flow out of the cut released the pent up negative emotions that I felt better until the next time they built up again." Harry explained sadly.

"At the end of my fifth year something very tragic happened so I went to my favourite spot, the Astronomy tower to cut myself to relieve the pressure but something went terribly wrong and I ended up cutting myself too deep and I almost bled to death as a result. If it hadn't been for Uncle Severus, who checks the tower for students after curfew regularly, I wouldn't be here able to change the future." he looked over at his uncles and saw different emotions crossing their faces.

"While I was recovering in the Hospital Wing Uncle Severus sat and talked to me about my cutting and I let it slip once how my relatives had treated me and still did treat me. He got me to talk to him about them and I felt better after sharing with an adult what I went through . Uncle Severus went right to Grandpa Albus with the information and I was taken from the Dursleys custody right away and permanently." explained Harry.

"Uncle Severus took me in, counseled me and I can tell you that it had been a very rocky beginning but I have grown up and have come to respect and love him like a father. He saved my life and I owe him more than I could ever repay him. He was there for me when I needed someone the most." Harry continued on.

"Uncle Sirius I ask you to give the arrangement a chance and help raise me with both Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus. If you don't want to give it a chance then I am sure Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus can raise little Harry on their own and you would have to have BOTH their permissions to see little Harry. It is your decision entirely so choose carefully what it is you really want to do." Harry explained to Sirius in a tone that says he was serious with both Remus and Severus nodding their heads in agreement.

"Moony you would really do that to me?" asked Sirius with a hurt expression on his face.

"For Harry's well being yes I would old friend. I would do anything to make Harry's childhood much better than what I saw in those memories, even helping to raise Harry without you." Remus replied pointing to the Pensieve.

"Padfoot you need to decide what is more important, your pride or your godson. Are you prepared to grow up, take responsibility and put the past behind you or do you wish to stay immature and miss being a big part of your godson's life?" asked Remus seriously.

Sirius sat in silence thinking of what he wanted, 'Harry is my best friend's son and my godson. Could I really put my problems with Snape behind me and work with him for Harry's sake?' he thought to himself.

"I want to be a big part of my godson's life so I'm willing to work with Remus as well as Snape to raise him as he should be raised." Sirius' replied.

"Ok I will try my best to put the past behind me and get along with Sna...Severus for little Harry's sake. How about you Sna...Severus?" Sirius asked looking at Severus with his hand held out in front of him.

Severus looked from Sirius' outstretched hand up to the man's face then over to Harry before he took Sirius' hand. "I will also do my best to put the past behind me where it belongs for little Harry's sake." Severus confirmed.

"Brilliant!" yelled older Harry. "This is great I am so happy that this is working out. Little Harry is going to have a much better life than I did." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Harry, I have just one question." said Sirius getting Harry's attention.

"What is that Uncle Sirius?" ased Harry.

"Well I was just wondering if you would tell me what the very tragic event was that made you feel the need to cut yourself so deep as to almost kill yourself." enquired Sirius.

Harry took several deep breaths and told them all about his fifth year. He told them about Umbridge and her torture of him with a blood quill, even showing them the back of his hand where it says 'I must not tell lies' was etched deep on his skin, and told them how she ended up in Azkaban because of her torturing himself and other students. He told them of Voldemort's mental torture of him because of their connection via the Halloween gift he gave him, and about getting a vision that Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries where the prophesies are held, that sent him and five of his friends to the Ministry so that he himself could get the prophesy out of the Department of Mysteries but they were ambushed by Death Eaters and Voldemort. He told them about the fight with the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix members coming to help them and that the fighting ended up in the room that held the Veil.

To say the men were shocked would be an understatement. Not many know about the prophesy let alone the Veil and its room. Harry continued to tell them that Albus, Remus and Sirius came to his rescue but that Severus couldn't because he was a spy and it would have blown his cover but he did send the Order to the Ministry to help them after Harry gave him a coded message saying that Sirius was in trouble.

Harry explained to them how they were all fighting in the Veil room when after defeating Lucius Malfoy in a duel Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a curse sending the man backwards into the Veil where he disappeared forever.

He then went on to tell them of his guilt of not only putting his life and the lives of his friends in jeopardy but he also put the Order members lives in jeopardy as well when they came to rescue them. He told them of all the guilt he felt about getting Sirius killed, feeling that it was his fault that Sirius had been killed.

Tears were coursing down Harry's cheeks by this time and not being able to stand seeing his godson crying Sirius got up from his chair and gathered his godson into his arms holding him to his own body tightly to offer him comfort for his pain.

After Harry calmed down a bit Sirius told him, "Harry you are not to blame for what happened. I know that I wouldn't have blamed you. Sounds like we were close in your time line despite my being in prison most of your life. I would have gone to your rescue because I love you not because you or anyone else would have forced me to go. I am a very stubborn man, even if someone had told me not to go I would have gone anyway because I wouldn't have been able to stand by doing nothing while your life was in danger. I bet I knew what could happen but realized that you were worth it." Sirius told Harry while still holding him tightly in his arms.

Feeling a bit better Harry hugged Sirius tightly and laid his head on the man's shoulder. Sirius in return held Harry tighter to him until Harry is ready to be released.

Harry pulled back with a small smile. "Thank you Uncle Sirius it means a lot to me to know that you wouldn't have blamed me for what happened." Harry replied with tears in his eyes.

"Harry out of curiosity where was I after Sirius died? I'm wondering why I didn't help you through your grieving." enquired Remus.

"Uncle Remus you were mourning your friend as much as I was if not more so and you were always being sent out on assignment for the Order. You were trying to get the werewolves to fight on our side in the war. When you were able to you were always there for me too but with having to go on assignment a lot our time together was rare but very much looked forward too. I consider you as much my godfather as I do Sirius and I love you very much." answered Harry.

"I consider you as my godson and I love you very much Harry as if you were my own son, don't ever forget that." Remus remarked as he took him into his own arms. Harry relaxed into the embrace as he did with Sirius.

He pulled back and smiled widely feeling at peace for the first time in his life.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Harry's face as he grabbed his chest and collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5 Remember Me

**Thank you goes to my beta swamygliders**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Characters. No money is being made writing this story. I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter Five** \- **Remember Me**

Remus since he was the closest to Harry caught him before he hit the floor. He lifted him into his arms and carried him over to the couch where he gently laid him down.

"Albus call for Poppy to come immediately." demanded Severus.

Albus shook his head sadly and then rushed to the fireplace to floo call Madame Poppy Pomfrey. He threw the required powder into the fire and all but yelled, "Poppyཀ"

"Albus Dumbledore you don't have to yell the place down. What can I do for you?" enquired Poppy as her face appeared in the fireplace giving him a scolding look.

"My apologies Poppy. Would you please come through someone here needs your expertise." replied Albus with a bit of colour in his cheeks.

In the next moment, the fire flared green as Poppy Pomfrey came through to Albus' office to see what she could do to help. What she saw was a boy of about fourteen laying on the couch.

"Who needs me Albus?" asked Poppy.

"The young man on the couch Poppy." answered Albus.

"Who is he Albus? He looks like a Potter but I know for a fact that there is only one Potter left." responded Poppy.

"Poppy do you remember when I brought in young Harry what he had on his forehead over his right eye?" Albus asked the nurse.

"Of course I remember Albus it was just last night, do you think me senile?" demanded Poppy.

"No my dear Poppy you are most definitely not senile. I ask you to go over to the young man on the couch and move his bangs aside and tell me what you see." said Albus.

Poppy approached the young man and moved aside his bangs. What she saw made her mouth drop open. There bold as ever was the identical scar that she had treated on little Harry just last night.

Severus joined in the conversation at this point, "Poppy may I present to you Harrison James Potter, son of James Harold and Lily Anne Potter. Age 17 in his last year at Hogwarts. He used a time turner he borrowed from Albus to come back to change how he was raised and who is to raise him as well as other events that negatively influenced his life. You see the relatives Albus left him with in his time line severely abused him." Severus revealed to a shocked Poppy.

"Poppy he was beaten and starved from the time he was left at his relatives at fifteen months til he was taken from them at the end of his fifth year. He was cutting himself to alleviate the mental anguish he was suffering from. At the end of his fifth year his godfather was killed so he went to the Astronomy Tower and cut himself but this time he cut too deep. I was on patrol that night and found him and took him to you where you stopped the bleeding and healed the wound. After that he told us why he did it and I went to Albus and he was taken away from his relatives and given to me. After rocky road we became close and then he came back to the past to make his life better." explained Severus.

"Poppy something is wrong with him, one minute he was smiling then he suddenly grabbed his chest and collapsed. Can you help him?" explained Severus concerned.

Poppy shook herself then went into professional mode. She preformed several scans and was shocked to see all the damage the poor boy went through in his short life. When she finished her scans and stabilizing him she then turned to the men in the room with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Poppy? What is wrong with him?" asks Remus worriedly.

"This young man has been poisoned. I don't know what poison it is but his organs are shutting down rapidly." answered Poppy gravely.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the four men in the room.

No one noticed that Harry was coming to until he spoke sadly. "She is correct. I was poisoned slowly over a two month period. By the time it was caught it was too late. The person responsible slipped it into my pumpkin juice, I love it so much that I drink it all the time." stated Harry sadly.

"Bet it was a bloody Slytherin scum that did itཀ" Sirius all but yelled through the room.

Severus sneered at Sirius. "Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Uncle Severus is right Uncle Sirius. By the way you would loose that bet. It was someone from my own house, it was a Gryffindor. The person was an unknown follower of the Dark Lords. No one knew they were a Death Eater until it was too late." Harry stated sadly.

"Impossible a Gryffindor would never turn on another Gryffindor," insisted Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius what house was the rat in?" asked Harry.

That question shut Sirius up immediately. He had already forgotten about Pettigrew and his betrayal, only because it hurt to much to remember that a friend of theirs would do something like that to them.

"Harry what poison is it?" enquires Severus out of curiousity.

Harry looked over to Severus. "It's called Astropolycarbon. It is not toxic in small amounts but if it is built up over a long period of time then the only outcome is death." he answered.

"I have heard of it and it is a nasty poison. At first the victim feels no different then slowly their organs start to shut down slowly and painfully. The last organ to go is the brain but the heart is next to the last to shut down. Apparently it simulates what the muggles call a heart attack. " Severus informed everyone.

"Yes so I was informed when it was discovered." replied Harry wearily.

"Harry how was it discovered?" asked Remus gently.

"Well one of my best friends is a muggle born witch, she is very smart and loves to read. Well she had read about a spell that could detect poisons in drinks and food so she was showing us how it worked one day at lunch by using my juice as a test subject. The test detected a poison in my drink. We took the drink up to the head table immediately to inform Grandpa and the rest of the teachers of what Hermione, my friend, had detected and what spell she used. Grandpa handed the glass to Uncle Severus for him to do tests on it to find out what poison had been added to the juice. Grandpa then told me that he wanted Madame Pomfrey to examine me just as a precaution. I protested at first but one look at Uncle Severus told me I better do as I was told or else so I followed Madame Pomfrey up to the Hospital Wing and submitted to numerous scans but without knowing what specifically she was looking for the scans did not show what poison was used. It did show that there was a great amount of a poison in my system. " explained Harry.

Harry took a breath and then continued, "Uncle Severus came up to the Hospital Wing about three hours later to report on his findings, it was Astropolycarbon. Knowing what poison to look for Madame Pomfrey did another scan looking for that particular poison. Sure enough she found it and informed everyone including myself that apparently I had been ingesting it for at least two months now and that there was nothing that could be done. I had ingested too much of the poison and there was no antidote, I was dying."

"I was pissed. I had defeated the Dark Lord and could get on to living a "normal" life and even that was denied me. I told my closest friends and of course the faculty knew but no one else. I didn't want pity I wanted to live the rest of my life as I never got to live it before the Dark Lord's defeat. I wanted to live life to its fullest." explained Harry.

"I moved back into my room in Uncle Severus' quarters at this time because I just didn't feel safe in Gryffindor tower anymore. I sat at the head table to eat all my meals so that Uncle Severus could check everything for any traces of poison, which he did several times during each meal. I was assigned a bodyguard from the Order who escorted me to my classes and even stayed in each class with me. In Potions no one was allowed to get my ingredients out of the cupboard not even myself. My ingredients were on Uncle Severus' desk under a protection charm and were checked by Uncle Severus before I was allowed to even touch them. The rest of my classes were the same, I wasn't allowed to touch or handle anything until it was scanned by either the teacher or my bodyguard." Harry continued to explain to the adults just what it was like for him after finding out he was poisoned.

The silence in the room was deafening. Each of them couldn't believe what Harry had been through in a short time. They couldn't imagine having to go through it themselves.

"Harry you said that the person was a Gryffindor so I take it the person was caught." asked Albus.

Harry looks up with an evil grin. "Yes, the person was caught. It was Uncle Severus who caught them as a matter of fact. The culprit was really stupid in the end. They were so desperate for me to die that they were foolish enough to come up to the head table to try and finish me off. They were leaning over the table talking to the teacher sitting beside me and discreetly, or at least they tried to be discreet, tried to put some more of the poison into my juice. What they didn't know was that even though it didn't seem like Uncle Severus was paying attention he knew exactly what was happening. If anyone came up to the head table especially anywhere near me Uncle Severus was on high alert. The culprit had the vial of the poison in their hand and their hand over my juice when Uncle Severus' hand clamped down on the person's wrist very tightly. Uncle Severus took the vial from the person's hand and only let them go when my one bodyguard had a tight hold on them. Uncle Severus went to his lab straight away to test what was in the vial while Grandpa, Granny, my bodyguards, the culprit and myself came here to Grandpa's office."

"Uncle Severus came up to Grandpa's office and informed everyone that it was indeed Astropolycarbon in the vial that he took from the person's hand. With this news the Auror's were notified and came to arrest the person. I just had to know why they hated me enough to kill me so I asked them. That is when we found out they were a hidden Death Eater, that no one knew about not even Uncle Severus as a spy knew of this person. They told me that they wished their plan had worked so they would have avenged their Master's murder. No one informed the idiot that their plan had worked and that I was dying just not as fast as they wished I would." By the end tears were running in streams down Harry's cheeks just remembering everything that had happened.

"Harry I have to ask you again where was I when you were going through all this? No where in your tale did you ever mention me at all. I know for a fact with the Dark Lords defeat I would want to be with you, especially if you were hurt." asked Remus.

Harry looked over at Remus with fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Uncle Remus I know with all my heart that you would have been there for me if you could. It was not meant to be though, you see you couldn't be there, because you had joined Mom, Dad and Uncle Sirius. I lost you during The Final Battle Uncle Remus, you gave up your life to save mine by stepping in front of a dark curse that a Death Eater had sent towards me when my back was turned. You died in my arms telling me not to be sad because like Grandpa always says death is just the next great adventure and you wished to join your fellow Marauders in causing mischief up in heaven. That Death Eater died a most painful death for what he did, as a result I lost control of my magic and it took Uncle Severus a long time to calm me down enough so that I could gain control over my magic again. Meanwhile a few Death Eaters were dumb enough to try and kill me while my magic was out of control and lost their lives as a result." Harry explained through his tears.

After explaining everything, it became too much for Harry to handle emotionally. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them rocked back and forth with tears running down his cheeks. Sirius goes over and tries to pull him into an embrace but Harry pulled away from him to continued the rocking back and forth. . Remus tried next by gently pulling him towards him but again Harry pulled away.

Severus just shook his head knowingly. "You don't suddenly pull an abused child into an embrace without warning them first."

"Well if you think you are so smart why don't you show us how it is done." snared Sirius.

Severus slowly approached Harry and knelt down in front of him. "Harry, its Uncle Severus. Its ok we are here for you. Is it ok if I hold you?"

Harry looked up at his uncle and nodded his head slightly, so Severus slowly got up and sat down on the couch beside Harry and slowly put his arm around Harry's shoulders and tenderly pulled him towards him. Harry stiffened a bit at first, but then he slowly relaxed into the embrace. Once comfortable, Harry did something that surprised everyone including Severus, he climbed onto Severus' lap and snuggled into the man's chest. After the initial shock wore off, Severus slowly put his arms around Harry, tightened his embrace and then started rocking back and forth, while whispering words of comfort and rubbing circles on Harry's back to try to calm him down

Slowly both Remus and Sirius sit down on the couch beside Severus and Harry.

"Harry may we give you a hug?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded his head without taking his head off of Severus' chest.

Both Remus and Sirius put the arms around Harry and Severus since you couldn't hug Harry without including Severus too. This shocked Severus so much that he stiffened a bit but relaxed when he felt Harry stiffen too.

Harry was enjoying the three way hug. He felt more safe then he had ever felt before. Little Harry is going to be one lucky little boy, he is going to have so much love growing up that he will be a much better person then he was.

Sirius conjured a warm moist face cloth, holding out the cloth, "Here little snitch thought you could use this."

Harry looked up, smiled and accepted the warm moist cloth. "Thank you Uncle Sirius, just what I needed." Harry takes off his glasses placed them in his lap and used the cloth to wipe his face of all traces of tears. Sirius then handed him a hand towel to dry his face. Replacing his glasses he got up from Severus' lap.

Harry suddenly grabbed his chest again painfully, but this time didn't pass out. Everyone once again rushed to his side to make sure he didn't get hurt if he did pass out again. They sat him down onto the couch and sat around him.

"Little Snitch why is it you responded better to Snape just now than you did to me? Did I do something wrong in your past?" asked Sirius with a sad face.

"No Uncle Sirius you didn't do anything wrong. You and I didn't get much time to be together before you were taken from me. You came into my life in my third year and was taken from me two years later. In those two years we had maybe a total of one month together to get to know each other. You were like a favourite uncle that you have fun with but not be serious with, no pun intended. Even Remus was a favourite uncle to me as well. With Uncle Severus he was always there for me, he may have hated me for a lot of that time but he was a constant in my life. When he found me in the Astronomy Tower our relationship changed. I was forced to open up to him, which I hated by the way, and as he listened to me without judging me so I became more forth coming with information. He sat and listened to me, no one had ever done that for me. When he got custody of me when it was taken away from the Dursleys I wasn't sure what to expect but Uncle Severus sat me down and gave it to me straight. He told me the rules and the consequences if the rules were broken, he told me that just because I had been abused was no excuse to not follow rules set out by adults. I think it was the very first time I had broken one of the rules that I truly saw Uncle Severus in as a father figure. I came back from meeting with friends late and he had been very worried about me. Then to find out that I had just lost track of time and took my time to get home after finding out what time it was instead of rushing home to let Uncle Severus know that I was fine but had lost track of time, I decided to stay out later thinking that he wouldn't punish the poor abused boy, boy was I wrong. I got home and he had been pacing the living room. He hugged me and asked if I was ok and when I answered I was fine he started to get mad. He asked where I had been and why I didn't come home when he told me to. I told him that I was sorry but I lost track of time but was having so much fun that I didn't want to leave so soon. His face went really red and he ordered me to my room. One look at his face and I ran for my room scared it would be just like when I was at the Dursleys. As time ticked on there was no sign of Uncle Severus so I got ready for bed and climbed in. I didn't think I would get any sleep but finally I fell asleep. When I woke and I got ready for the day then I ventured out of my room seeking breakfast. I wasn't sure if I was going to have the privilege of having breakfast but I went out on the off chance I would be able to have something. Uncle Severus was at the table and told me to sit down and eat my breakfast then we would have a talk. I was thrilled that I was going to be able to have breakfast not that I had much of an appetite. After eating we adjourned to the living room and sat down, or at least I sat down but Uncle Severus kept standing and even paced for a bit. Just when I thought my nerves were going to totally frazzled Uncle Severus started to talk. He told me how disappointed he was in me and that he knew I was better than that. He told me that he had been so worried about me last night when I didn't show up on time. He kept thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong, to the point he was panicing. When I finally came through the floo and he saw that I was fine and unhurt he became very angry. That is when he realized that I must of just disobeyed him and stayed out longer than he told me that I was allowed to. The look on his face when he was talking was devastating. The hurt look on Uncle Severus' face was heartbreaking, I had never seen that look before and let me tell you that I never want to see it again. We talked things out between us and then came the time to talk about my punishment. He said that because I lost track of time had I come right home that I wouldn't have been punished because even he could loose track of time but because I deliberately stayed out later after discovering what time it was I was going to be punished. I was so scared that I was going to be hit and I knew I deserved it but I had forgotten our talk about rules and consequences. During that talk Uncle Severus let me know that he didn't believe in corporal punishment and that he would find other ways of punishing me that didn't physically hurt me. So he told me that I was grounded for two weeks, no allowance for two weeks and I was to help Uncle Severus in his lab by cleaning his cauldrons without magic. I thought I had gotten off easy, I didn't get hit which I thankful for. It was then that I realized that an adult can be strict with you in a loving way. Uncle Severus explained that you can be disciplined without being physically hurt. I felt great love and respect for Uncle Severus because he showed me the error of my way but didn't hurt me physically. That was the start of me feeling close to him. I was not allowed to get away with anything. I followed the rules or I faced the consequence. It didn't matter that I was abused in the recent past I had to follow the rules like everyone else had to." Harry told everyone.

"Now I understand why you feel closer to Severus." replied Sirius.

It was that moment that Minerva decided to enter the office with little Harry. When she saw everyone crowded around big Harry and Poppy just happened to have her wand out scanning him at that moment, she knew immediately something was wrong, so she rushed over with little Harry still in her arms.

"What is wrong?" Minerva demanded.

"Grandpa why don't you, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus take Granny into a corner and let her know what is going on please." suggested Harry.

"Its progressing rapidly isn't it Madame Pomfrey?" enquired Harry with fear evident in his voice.

"I am afraid it is Harry, I am so sorry." Poppy answered with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Madame Pomfrey." Harry thought for a moment and then asked, "May little Harry and I call you Aunt Poppy?" asked Harry with a bit of a pout.

"Oh I would like that very much Harry." Aunt Poppy replied.

"Aunt Poppy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you have a calming draught with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, why do you need it?" she replied worriedly.

"No Aunt Poppy but it looks like Granny Minerva could really use one at this moment." commented Harry pointing to where Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus were standing. Minerva was gesturing frantically obviously very upset at the news. Poppy quickly made her way over to the group to administer the calming draught to Minerva to calm her down.

Little Harry made his way over to big Harry with a frown on his face.

"Hi Harry, why the frown?" asked big Harry.

Little Harry looked at big Harry then asked, " 'ou ick?"

Big Harry smiled down at little Harry and not wanting to lie to his younger self told him, "Yes I am sick."

Little Harry sighed then said, "otay."

Big Harry chuckled. "Hey Harry this is Uncle Severus he is going to help Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot raise you. He will help you with anything and you can trust him."

Little Harry looked over to Severus and tilted his head to one side then to the other side. He then smiled and walked up to Severus and said, "Unkie Sevvy."

Severus looked at little Harry with a raised eyebrow while big Harry was laughing at not only the name but also Uncle Severus' expression.

"Um Harry who calls Uncle Severus Sevvy?" enquires big Harry with shock and a hint of curiosity.

"Mummy do." little Harry explained solemnly.

"How about it Uncle Severus, let him call you Unkie Sevvy until he can pronounce your full name better? A name only he and Mummy share for you." suggested big Harry with a wink towards little Harry.

"Very well but only the little scamp. Anyone else tries and I will hex them to oblivion." Severus conceded with a fierce look in his eyes.

Big Harry moved to get up off the couch until Severus laid a hand onto his shoulder, "And where do you think you are going young man." Severus asked sternly.

"Just to get the box of tissues from Grandpa's desk." answered Harry.

"Harrison James Potter you are a wizard therefore summon them because you are not getting up off this couch. Am I understood?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir I understand." Harry said with a sigh and summoned the box of tissues from Grandpa Albus' desk.

"Hey Harry how about we play a little game while we wait for the grown ups to finish their talk, ok." Harry suggested.

"Otayཀ" responded little Harry excitedly.

"Ok watch as I turn these tissues into something and you have to tell me what they are. Ready?" explained big Harry.

Little Harry nodded with his eyes glued to the tissue on the table. With a wave of his wand the tissue transfigured into a big black scruffy looking dog.

Little Harry's eyes became comically large and he reached for the stuffed dog with the excited cry, "UNKIE PAFOOཀཀཀ"

"That's right that's Uncle Padfoot." answered big Harry. "Now the next one." With that said he transfigured another tissue into a black and grey wolf then looked at little Harry.

"UNKIE MOOEYཀཀཀཀ" yelled the little boy excitedly taking the wolf from the table to put him with Padfoot and Prongs.

"Very good Harry. That is Uncle Moony." applauded big Harry.

Big Harry laid another tissue on the table, waved his wand and a black panther appeared.

Little Harry looks curiously at the panther then smiled and yelled. "B'ACKIEཀཀཀཀ" Little Harry then placed him with his friends.

'Yes Harry that is Blackie, very good." commended big Harry.

"How pray tell does he know about that?' enquired Severus.

"I bet the same source that gave him the name Sevvy." big Harry supplied with a wink.

"Indeed" conceded Severus while he rolled his eyes. Why did his Mother have to give away all his secrets?

Big Harry transfigured another tissue into a beautiful tiger then looked at little Harry.

With big bright eyes little Harry yelled, " 'IGGERཀ" Picked the tiger up and cuddles it to him.

"Yep that is Tigger alright." Harry said with a smile.

"How did you know about Lily's animagus form?" Severus asked Harry.

"Uncle Sirius told me when he told me about his animagus form. I asked if Mom and Dad had forms so he told me." replied Harry.

"Here is a harder one. Are you ready Harry?" asked big Harry.

Little Harry nodded his head so big Harry waved his wand over the tissue and turned it into a cute and cuddly tabby cat.

Little Harry giggled then shouted, " 'FESOR 'ABBYཀ"

Big Harry and Severus laughed at the name. "Who told you that name Harry?" big Harry enquired.

"Dada do." responded little boy

"That figures." commented Severus shaking his head in amusement.

Big Harry waved his wand once again over a tissue and a beautiful red and yellow phoenix appeared on the table.

"That looks like Fawkes." commented Severus.

"No no Fwaks Unkie Sevvy." supplied little Harry indignantly.

"Who is it then scamp?" asked Severus.

"DATS F'AME BWIRDIEཀ" yelled little Harry excitedly.

Severus just lifts his eyebrow and replied, "Indeed."

"Good job Harry you got them all. Now this next one you won't know about yet but someday you will." shared Harry mischievously.

"Harry I think that is enough for now. You need to conserve your magic." admonished Poppy.

Harry started when Poppy had spoken because he was not aware that the others had finished their conversation and had joined big Harry, little Harry and Severus.

"Why Aunt Poppy? Where I am going I won't need it so why can't I use it up giving him something to remind him of me and the sacrifices I went through so that he could have a better life. There is just one more I promise." explained big Harry.

"Very well Harry." conceded Poppy with a sad look in her eyes.

Big Harry took out one last tissue, waved his wand over it and there sitting on the coffee table is a beautiful tan coloured cougar.

"That Harry is Cougar. You won't see him for quite awhile but in the meantime you can play with him. OK?" explained big Harry.

"Otay Hawwy." Little Harry answered.

"Who's animagus is that?" asked Sirius.

"That is my form." replied Harry with a sad expression.

Everyone was thinking the same thing...another something they will have to make sure little Harry will be able to do.

Severus thought to himself that he was going to work on developing a cure for the poison that is killing Harry so that little Harry doesn't have to go through what big Harry is going through.

"My that is quite the collection you have there Harry." commented Grandpa Albus.

"Me 'eep pweassssssss?" pleaded little Harry with puppy dog pout.

"Oh yes Harry they are yours to keep for always." confirmed Grandpa Albus.

Little Harry smiled then gathered his friends up and took them to a corner of the office to play with. It took him several trips to get them all there but he didn't mind.

"Scamp aren't you forgetting to say something to Harry for making all your friends for you?" prompted Severus wanting to make sure the little boy learned his manners.

Little Harry came running over to big Harry, climbed up onto his lap and wrapped his little arms around his neck placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Tank 'ou Hawwy." he said happily.

"Your very welcome Harry I hope you enjoy playing with them." big Harry replied with a smile.

After little Harry was back over in the corner with his friends big Harry looked over to Minerva. "Granny would you check them and make sure that the transfigurations are permanent and can you also ask Uncle Filius if he will charm the rest of them as I am sure he did with Prongs, please." asked Harry with a small yawn.

"Certainly Harry, I will do so when he has his nap this afternoon." replied Minerva.

"How are you doing?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Big Harry looked up at her and smiled sweetly then answered her question. "I am tired and sore but other than that I am doing good, thank you."

"Harry can you explain to me who the different animals are that little Harry is playing with. I know a couple of them but the rest I have no idea." asked Aunt Poppy.

"Sure Aunt Poppy. They are people that are a part of little Harry's life. Well actually they are the people's animagus forms. Prongs the stag was Dad's unregistered form, Padfoot the dog is Uncle Sirius' unregistered form, Moony the wolf is Uncle Remus' furry little problem, Blackie the black panther is Uncle Severus' unregistered form, Tigger the tiger was Mom's unregistered form, Professor Tabby is Granny Minerva's registered form and Flame Bird the phoenix is Grandpa Albus' registered form." explained Harry.

"What about the cougar? I don't know anyone that is a cougar that is in little Harry's life unless there is something you haven't told us Poppy." asked Albus with a smile and a wink towards Poppy.

"No Albus I do not have an animagus form." answered Poppy.

Big Harry laughed loudly. "The cougar represents me. I was learning to be an animagus before the poisoning. I drank the potion that shows you what your form was to be and mine is a tan cougar. I thought he might like to have it for his collection."

Albus looked up to the clock and noticed it is time for lunch. He went over to the fireplace and ordered enough food for 8 people one being a child. He then moved the table Minerva had used for breakfast over to the middle of the room and enlarged it so that there was enough room for all of them around the table, with enough chairs for everyone. Minerva transfigured one of the chairs into a highchair for little Harry to sit in to eat his lunch.

In the next moment lunch appeared on the table and Minerva called little Harry over to have lunch. "Harry it is time for lunch sweetie. You can play with your friends again after lunch."

"Otay Gwanny." came little Harry's reply as he made his way over to the highchair so that Minerva could lift him into it .

Severus got up off the couch and turned to help big Harry up. "Come along Cougar." Severus says with a smirk and a wink. Big Harry smiled at him and playfully tapped his shoulder.

They made their way to the table slowly, Severus helped Harry into a chair and then sat down beside big Harry.

Everyone was chatting and enjoying their lunch when Poppy noticed that big Harry didn't have any food on his plate.

"Harry you should try and eat something." insisted Poppy.

"I'm sorry Aunt Poppy but I'm just not hungry. My stomach is churning in the worse way and if I eat I will just end up in the bathroom, if you know what I mean." explained big Harry with a grimace.

"Ok Harry I understand would you like a stomach soother? Do you think that would help.?" asked Poppy sympathetically.

"No thank you Aunt Poppy I don't think it would help." responded Harry.

"Ok Harry if you change your mind let me know and I will give you the potiion." said Poppy.

Lunch was enjoyed by all, well except big Harry but he enjoyed the conversation. 'This is what a family should be like not what he experienced at the Dursleys'.' big Harry said to himself. 'I have a wonderful family here and I will grow up with love acceptance and discipline this time. I am glad I did this.'

"Harry?" questioned Albus when he saw Harry was deep in thought.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"You never told us how the decision was made for you to come back in time. Could you tell us please." asked Albus.

"Sure Grandpa." replieed big Harry.

"Uncle Severus and I were in our sitting room here at Hogwarts reading. Well actually Uncle Severus was reading, I was staring off into space thinking of all the things I would never be able to get the chance to do. I didn't realize it until Uncle Severus came over and sat beside me on the couch that I had tears running down my cheeks. He asked what was wrong so I told him what I had been thinking about. I also told him that I wished I had a better childhood and that I would have had a much better childhood if he had been the one to raise me instead of the Dursleys. I wished I could go back in time and stop Grandpa from leaving me on the Dursleys' doorstep." Harry explained with a sigh.

"Well Uncle Severus talked to Grandpa about the possibility of him listening to me and not leaving me there. They also thought of how it would be having a bundle of energy growing up here at Hogwarts. That had Uncle Severus agreeing readily that he would definitely need help and they contemplated who would be best to help in the task. I was the one who came up with the idea of the three of you raising me together when they talked to me about the possibility of me being able to go back and change things." Harry continued to explain.

"I knew that with Uncle Remus I wouldn't have to spend a lot of time convincing him to accept the idea. No offense intended Uncle Remus but I knew that you had always wanted to have a bigger role in my life so this would give you the opportunity. You told me once that you tried to get custody of me after Mom and Dad died but because of your furry little problem the Ministry denied you." Harry continued to explain with Remus laughed at Harry again referring to his Lycanthropy as a *furry little problem*.

"I figured Uncle Remus would help me convince Uncle Sirius so I wasn't really worried about him. However I was worried about how I was going to convince Uncle Severus, I figured I had to point out the advantages to little Harry of having Uncle Severus in his life. It was when Uncle Severus was lecturing me because I broke a rule that I figured out what that advantage was. Discipline. I never had real discipline growing up just beatings. Harry needs someone who would consistently discipline him and I know from my own experience that Uncle Severus will do just that" Harry stated with certainty and a bit of mirth.

"I took time to write some important information down in some note books that I thought you would need to know." said big Harry as he reached into his pocket and handed the shrunken bag of books to Severus. "You will find a few with just general information in them but you will also find seven others. Each of these are marked Year One to Year Seven. I wrote about the big events that happened in each year I attended Hogwarts and thought it would be interesting for you to be able to compare the two different time lines. To be fair I had my friend Hermione charm each one to open the night of the Leaving Feast of that year. Year Seven however will reveal the first page the day of the Welcoming Feast. It reveals the person who poisoned me so that you can keep an eye on them. Please test everything little Harry eats and drinks that year because I sure wouldn't want him going through this. The ones with general information will open right away." explained big Harry.

"With everything ready a date was decided on On that day everyone gathered and we all had a meal together I hugged everyone then headed over to Privet Drive, put the time turner on, turned it the number of times that was required and here I am." Harry finished with a smile.

"We are glad you are Harry." replied Albus.

"Grandpa I know in my heart that you were going to deliver little Harry to Aunt Petunia's because you thought it was the best place for me but you have to admit now that it really wasn't the best place for me after all you have heard today and last night." chided Harry.

"Harry I did feel that you would be better off at your aunt's then with Sirius. Sorry Sirius but I couldn't see you raising Harry without spoiling him and I didn't want Harry to be a spoiled brat. There was also his safety to think about." Albus explained.

"Albus I would do anything to keep Harry safe. I would even go into hiding if that was what it took to keep him safe. Plus he deserves to be spoiled, he just lost his parents he needs something to occupy his time and what better than toys and games." declared Sirius.

"Bla...Sirius a child needs more than worldly goods to be happy. They need limits so that they learn that you can't do everything you want and get away with it. They need to learn to share or they will expect to have everything to themselves all the time. They need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around them or they will be very disappointed when they get to Hogwarts to find out that they are one of hundreds of children and that need to be given attention. They would be in for a very big let down." Insisted Severus.

Sirius looked pensive. "I thought that if I gave him everything under the moon that it would make up for his parents not being there for him. It seems that I was wrong but it wouldn't hurt if I spoil him a bit would it?" asked Sirius.

"No a bit of spoiling wouldn't be bad for him but you must control it. We will have to sit down after everything is said and done and talk about all this and more." suggested Remus.

"I am still worried about Harry's safety. The castle is host to many children with Death Eater parents that have found a loop hole in the laws and have gotten off on all charges. Then there is the Ministry that is in and out of the castle at any given time. He just isn't safe here!" declared Albus.

"What if we find a way of making him safe in the castle then would your worries be set aside Albus?" asked Severus.

"I would still be worried but if we can find a way to alleviate my concerns then I would feel better about Harry being in the castle." Albus said.

"So what can we do that will guarantee his safety but not compromised his freedom?" asked Remus.

"Why don't you assign a house elf to little Harry. All it will be responsible for would be Harry's safety. It would be invisible to all but Harry, Uncle Severus, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Granny and Grandpa. The elf would go everywhere Harry goes no matter where he goes." suggested big Harry.

"Not a bad idea Harry! That way little Harry would be safe and still have the freedom to wander where ever he wants to go. What do you think Albus?" asked Remus.

"Yes that would alleviate my worries to an extent." remarked Albus.

"So what house elf would you trust with Harry's safety Albus." asked Severus.

"Only one elf would I trust with my grandson's safety. Dopey!" Albus declared.

"Master Headmaster called for Dopey?"

"Yes Dopey I have a very important job for you to do. You see that little boy in the highchair? I want you to protect him. His name is Harry. If someone means him harm you are to stop them no matter who it is and you are to use any means to make sure that Harry stays safe. You must be invisible to everyone with the exceptions of everyone in this room. Do you think that you can do that Dopey?" demanded Albus with a stern look.

"Yes Dopey can do that Master Headmaster." gushed Dopey while bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Very well then you are to start this minute in your new duties. This is the only duty you are responsible for. Your only job is to protect Harry. You go where ever he goes. Do you understand Dopey." continued Albus.

"Yes Master Headmaster Dopey understands." exclaimed Dopey.

"Very well go introduce yourself to Harry." suggested Albus.

They all watched as Dopey went over to little Harry and started talking to him. At first little Harry looked at Dopey with wariness but as Dopey continued to talk to him Harry smiled at him and then started talking back.

"I think that will work out." declared big Harry.

"I do have to tell you that there is a possibility that when I die little Harry will be upset. Apparently we are linked even though I am not his true future self anymore because of the changes made to this time line. Grandpa told me that there is chance he will feel the severing of the link but not understand what it is. He might be cranky for a few days but as he starts living in the new time line the old link will become a memory and a new link will be created." Harry informed everyone in the room..

When everyone is finished with lunch, Albus tapped the table twice and everything disappeared back to the kitchen.

Sirius went over and lifted little Harry out of his highchair after Minerva washed his face and hands with a small washcloth she had conjured up. Minerva then took little Harry from Sirius and took him over to the couch, changed his nappy and his clothes which were soaked from his juice at lunch. After she is done she handed the child back to Sirius.

"You know you men are going to have to learn to change his nappy since you will be the ones taking care of him the majority of the time." Minerva said with a raised eyebrow.

All three men's eyes go large and they looked at each other in shock. That was one thing none of them had thought anything about until now.

Big Harry just had to laugh at the expressions on his uncles faces. Albus, Poppy and Minerva laughed as well, for as long as they live they will always remember the look on the three men's faces when told they had to change little Harry's nappies.

All of a sudden big Harry stopped laughing and looked around the room thinking, 'This is it his job here is done successfully. Little Harry is safe and will have a wonderful childhood here at Hogwarts with his three Godfathers. The poison has run its course so it is time for him to go .'

With a gasp of pain Harry started to collapse but Severus reached him before he could hit the floor. The man cradled him in his arms like he is the most precious gift in the world, which to everyone in the room he was. He lowered them both to the floor slowly.

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled with his brilliant green eyes sparkling. Meanwhile Sirius handed little Harry over to Minerva and knelt down beside Harry with Remus kneeling down beside him.

Sirius took Harry's hand in his and Remus puts his on top of theirs.

Harry looked up at Severus with pain filled eyes, "Uncle Severus?"

"Yes Harry."

"Promise me something?"

"What is that Harry?" questioned Severus.

"Promise me that you will love him as if he is your son. Let him be a normal little boy and that means let him get into mischief every so often. Promise me that he will have a better childhood than I did." Harry requested with a pain filled sigh.

"I promise Harry that I will love him always and treat him as if he was my own. I will allow him to have as normal a childhood as a little boy can have who is raised at Hogwarts. I promise he will have a much better childhood then you did Harry, and I will protect him with my life if necessary. I promise to allow him some and I mean some, leeway when he gets into mischief as long as it doesn't involve risking his or others lives." promised Severus

"Can you promise me something else Uncle Severus." begged Harry.

"What is that Harry?"

"Promise me that you will help little Harry pull pranks on Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus once in awhile. Don't be the mean disciplinarian all the time, have fun with him too." Harry requested with a smirk.

Severus smirked down at Harry and replied, "I promise Harry that I will have fun with him as well as being the mean disciplinarian."

Harry smiled up at Severus. He then turned his head towards Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius, I know you will love him like a son but promise me that you will try to get along with Uncle Severus. I need all of you in my life. Promise me that you will teach him more than just pranks that he can pull on people." Harry asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I already love him as if he was my own. I promise I will try to get along with Snape. I promise to teach him more than just pranks."

Harry smiled at Sirius satisfied with his promises. He then looked over at Remus.

"Uncle Remus, I know you too love him as your own. Promise you will try to keep these two from killing each other, even if you have to stun them both to achieve this. Promise you will teach him the Patronus Charm as you taught me because that is a brilliant spell and don't be surprised if his patronus is Prongs." requests Harry with a smile.

Remus chuckled, "I do love him as my own and I promise to try and keep these two from killing each other. I just may have to stun one or both of them once in awhile." Remus winked at this. "I promise I will definitely teach him different spells and especially the patronus charm."

Harry looks at his three Godfathers and smiled knowing that his life will definitely be much better this time around.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry motioned for Severus to lean in closer and whispered something to him then smiled. Severus smiled down at him leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love all of you with all my heart, don't ever forget that and please REMEMBER ME." Harry said with such emotion in his voice it made all their hearts break.

Harry took one last shuddering breath and then was gone. His eyes were still a brilliant green but the sparkle was now missing from them. Seconds later his body disappeared as if he never existed but to the six adults in the office he would never be forgotten for he changed seven lives that day. He will be remembered with love, joy and sorrow. They each vowed to themselves that his memory will live on and that his sacrifice will not be in vain. They would do all in their power for the little boy he came back to save.

The silence in the room was deafening, with tears running down the faces of all the adults present.

The silence was suddenly shattered by a piercing scream from little Harry. He was screaming at the top of his lungs just as loud as big Harry had said he might. He didn't understand what was happening but all of a sudden he felt so alone.

Harry was inconsolable. Minerva tried first to calm the little boy down but he just screamed all the more. Albus tried next with the same results. Remus tried and he calmed down for a bit then started all over again even louder if that was at all possible. Sirius tried but he wasn't successful either. Severus went over and took Harry from Sirius and cradled the child against his chest so that the baby could hear his heartbeat and started singing a song to him quietly while rocking to and fro and patting his little bottom lightly.

Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,Me Mother sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,

In her good old Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cryཀ

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' meAs when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cryཀ

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Slowly Harry started to calm down and he eventually relaxed enough to start to fall asleep still hiccupping his little fists holding tightly onto Severus' robes.

Severus looked up to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Smirking he said to them, "That is what big Harry whispered to me before he died. He reminded me of the song Lily sings...I mean sang to little Harry at bedtime to calm him down enough for him to fall sleep. He said that I sang it to him in his time line and it always helped calm him greatly and it would work to calm little Harry."

Severus walked over to the couch and laid the baby down gently, patted his little bottom when he started to whine and the little tyke goes off to dreamland sucking his little thumb. Gently he covered the little tyke with a blanket and then he made sure a cushioning charm was in place before he stood up with a small content sigh and watched as the baby slept.

Remus came over and joined Severus. He stood there watching his cub sucking his little thumb in his sleep and smiles softly. Sirius came up behind the two of them and placed an arm around both their shoulders while looking down at their godson.

"Well gentlemen now the adventure begins." he stated with a smile.

"May Merlin help us all." Severus and Remus replied at the same time.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 Miss Me, But Let Me Go

**Thank you to my beta Chrissysmiles for helping me with restructuring this story.**

 **Chapter Six -** **Miss Me - But Let Me Go**

Minerva checked each of little Harry's friends and couldn't help but be impressed with the wonderful job big Harry did transfiguring them. She then took them all to Filius Flitwick so that he could charm each of them so that they would always stay clean, as big Harry had requested. When they were finished, she took them back up to Albus' office before Harry woke from his nap so he wouldn't miss them.

When Harry did wake up from his nap, he stretched his little body while rubbing his eyes. He then looked around and saw his aunt, uncles. granny and grandpa all sitting and talking to each other. Wanting out, he tried to climb off the couch but couldn't because of the cushioning charm Severus had put around him. Frustrated, he tries again but when he is not successful he yells out to get the adults' attention.

Everyone looked over to the couch to see what was wrong and smiled when they saw Harry awake.

"Just a minute Harry and I will cancel the spell so that you can get off the couch." said Severus. He then waved of his wand and Harry was able to get down off the couch. The little boy then made his way over to Minerva with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Yuky" Harry said pointing to his nappy.

"Oh I see you're wet is that the problem? Would you like a dry nappy?' asked Minerva

"Pweassssssssssssssss Gwanny." implored Harry

Minerva turned to the three Godfathers and said, "Well gentleman here is your chance to learn how to change his nappy. Any volunteers to go first?"

Remus and Severus looked at each other then looked back at Minerva and said at simultaneously, "We volunteer Siriusཀ"

Minerva, Albus and Poppy all laughed at the priceless look on Sirius' face. "Thanks a bunch." Sirius replied with a frown.

"Anytime Padfoot." replied an amused Remus.

Sirius went over to the couch nervously. "Ok what do I do?" he asked Minerva.

Minerva stood beside him with a fresh nappy in her hand. "Well first you need to take off the old wet one."

Sirius leaned over Harry and undid his wet nappy and took it off completely.

"I wouldn't take it off all the way if I were you." suggested Albus trying to be helpful.

"Why not?" asked Sirius curiously.

Just as he finished his question he was hit with a warm yellow stream straight in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH You little ..."

A giggle came from the couch while the others in the room laughed hysterically. The only one not laughing was Sirius, who was making his way to the bathroom so he could wash his face while he muttered to himself.

"Well would one of you like to finish what Mr Black has started?" inquired Minerva.

"Sure I will try," volunteered Severus.

Severus went over to Harry and took the nappy that Minerva was holding. He then looked at Harry and asked, "Are you finished spraying people now?"

Harry giggled and replied,"Yes, me sink so."

Severus followed Minerva's instructions and soon Harry has a dry nappy on and also fresh clothes as well.

"That wasn't so hard. You just have to make sure you duck when you take the old nappy off." Severus supplied with a chuckle remembering the look on Sirius' face when he was hit by the stream of pee.

"Just make sure you have the clean nappy close at hand so that you can throw that onto him before your hit." Minerva said between spurts of laughter.

"He will be ready to potty train soon. That can wait for a few weeks so that he has time to settle in with the three of you then I will explain what you need to do to help him along with that." said Poppy.

"That would be good. When he doesn't need a nappy anymore then we wouldn't have to change them." grinned Remus.

Meanwhile Harry had gone over to the corner where he had left his friends and sat down totally engrossed in playing with them, ignoring the adults.

Minerva ordered tea and sandwiches for the adults and milk, small cheese cubes and sliced fruit for Harry and they sat down to drink the tea and chat about the events that are coming up.

"Harry come have a snack please. There is milk, cheese and fruit for you." Minerva said with a smile.

Harry came over and Minerva transfigured a chair into a high chair. She lifted Harry up into the chair and gave him his snack of milk in a sippy cup, small cheese cubes and skinless peach slices.

When Harry was finished his snack Remus washed his face and hands then changed his outfit because he got some milk on it.

Harry then went back to play with his friends.

After Harry left Albus was the first to speak up. "Well we have a busy schedule this week." he says. "First we have James and Lily's funerals to get through, then we have to get you boys moved in and settled into the castle as well as the contracts signed."

"Contracts Albus?" asked Remus.

"Yes, it seems that I am in need of a History of Magic teacher and a Defense teacher. Professor Binns has decided after all these years he wants to cross over to be with his family and the defense teacher just up and left without notice last night. I was hoping that Remus would teach History of Magic and Sirius would teach Defense at least for the rest of this year. Next year you can switch to satisfy the curse on the Defense job," Albus explained.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Severus.

"Albus do you think it would be safe for Harry in the castle if we are all teaching? Who would look after him then?" asked Severus.

"What are you trying to say Severus?" asked Albus confused.

"Well you said yourself that there are children of Death Eaters here, what if we take Harry into the muggle world and raise him until he is maybe ten then we move into the castle and start to teach. You would have to find temporary teachers until then but Harry would be safe." suggested Severus.

"I don't know Severus he might be safe in the castle with Dopey watching him." Albus hesitated. Wanting Harry close to him so that he can make sure he is safe and stays on the light side.

"We can discuss this more after the funerals but I too think it would be better for Harry to be raised away from the castle." contributed Remus.

"If its ok with you Albus we can stay in my quarters til we find a place to move to." suggested Severus.

"Of course, my boy that is definitely all right with me." said Albus with a frown. He wasn't liking the fact that they didn't want to raise Harry in the castle. He wanted Harry close to him.

At that they all got up to go to Severus' rooms to see what they could do to make them bigger so that they would be comfy until they found a place to move to.

"Harry lets go see our temporary rooms scamp," said Severus with a smile.

" 'rends doo?" asked Harry.

"Of course your friends can come with you. They are going to share your bedroom with you," Severus informed Harry.

" 'tay" replied Harry with a huge smile on his face.

Minerva transfigured a bag that would hold all of Harry's friends and then helped Harry put the animals into the bag. When everyone was inside she then shrank down the bag so he could carry it easier. She then lifted him up and started down the stairs with the others.

When they got to Severus' quarters Minerva set Harry down so that he could explore his temporary home. Excitedly Harry started to run around the room looking at everything and touching everything he could reach. It was very good thing the house elves had moved all of Severus' dangerous items from the living room and put them in his storage room where Harry couldn't go.

"Your bedrooms have been decorated to suit your personality. Harry's room has a forest with animals that move on the walls and the ceiling that is enchanted with the view of the sky like the Great Hall. Inside is a cot, a dresser, a change table, a wardrobe, a toy box already filled with some of his toys from the cottage and a small table to display his friends on." Albus informed the adults with a smile.

Severus caught Harry and took him to show him his new room while Remus and Sirius went to look at their own bedrooms. Both rooms were done in Gryffindor colours with a four poster bed, dresser, wardrobe and a desk with a chair. There was even the Gryffindor shield on the wall opposite the bed. All in all they were rooms any Gryffindor would be proud to have.

Harry looked around his room in awe. Minerva put the bag of animals down on the floor and then enlarged it. "Harry do you want to come and put your friends out on this table?" she asked.

Harry came over to where Minerva was standing and took his little friends out of the bag while calling out their names as he does so. Soon they are all lined up on the table to Harry's satisfaction.

"Harry before we leave your room do you need a dry nappy?" asked Severus.

"Pweassssssssssssss Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry.

Severus picked him up and laid him down on the changing table. He grabbed a clean nappy to make sure it was ready first and then took the dirty one off and quickly replaced the old one so that he didn't get showered on. He fastened it up then changed Harry's robes as well so they could have dinner in the Great Hall with all the other teachers. They wanted Harry to become used to the hall for when the students got back, because then they would have to dine there everyday while they were staying in the castle.

"Ok scamp lets go find your other uncles and make our way to the Great Hall to have dinner." said Severus.

" 'tay Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry on his way out the door.

"Unkie Pafooཀཀཀཀ, Unkie Mooeyཀཀཀཀ " yelled Harry.

"What is it cub?" asked Remus coming out of his bedroom.

"Go fo num nums," stated Harry happily.

"Num nums?" asked a confused Remus.

"Yes, num nums fo tummy," stated Harry patiently.

"Oh you mean its dinner time." supplied Remus understanding.

"Yes num nums." Harry told Remus as if he was mentally slow.

Remus chuckled and went to tell Sirius that their godson was ready to go to dinner with or without him because the little cub was hungry.

A few minutes later the group head up to the Great Hall. In the middle of the hall only one table was set up, since only the teachers were dining in the hall. When they walked into the door all eyes were on them, they were all curious who the little one was that Albus was carrying.

"Everyone this little chap is Harry Potter and he is going to be living here in the castle from now on. He is being raised by Severus, Remus Lupin our new History of Magic teacher and Sirius Black who is our new Defense teacher." Albus explained to everyone.

"Albus that hasn't been decided yet! We told you that we would discuss it after the funerals." chided Remus.

"Of course Remus how forgetful of me. Please make them feel welcomed. I ask that you approach Harry one at a time, groups of people may frighten him right now. With that said shall we eat?" sighed Albus.

"Num nums Gwampy," replied Harry.

"Of course my dear boy. Let us get you into your chair so that you may have some num nums." Albus stated indulgently.

The rest of the staff chuckled at the exchange between Harry and Albus. After everyone was seated Albus tapped his wand onto the table once and the food popped up for everyone to enjoy. Harry clapped and the neat trick Grandpa did.

That night Harry was so tired that as soon as he laid down in his cot he fell right to sleep with Prongs and Tigger snuggled in beside him.

Two hours after laying Harry into his cot there was a scream coming from his room. All three men ran for the bedroom to see what was wrong. Harry was sitting in his cot crying hysterically. He was crying for his mummy and dada. Sirius went and picked up Harry and tried to comfort him.

"Harry what's wrong little snitch?" asked Sirius.

But all Harry did was cry for his mummy and dada.

"I'm sorry little snitch but they can't be here for you. Uncle Moony, Uncle Severus and I are here for you. We can't fix it if you don't tell us what is wrong." Sirius said.

"Gween wight hurt mummy." sobbed Harry.

"Oh dear Merlin he remembers seeing Lily's death. What do we do?" asked Remus with a frown.

"Not sure except maybe calm him down then put him back to bed and hope he doesn't dream of that night again." answered Severus.

Remus conjured a rocking chair and Sirius sat in it with Harry in his arms and tried to calm him down.

"Sing him his song that will calm him down so that he will go back to sleep. We forgot to sing it too him before he went to sleep earlier." said Severus.

Sirius sat rocking in the chair and sang the song to Harry and it was working.

He was finally back to sleep so Sirius got up and put him back in his cot. But as soon as Harry came into contact with the mattress he was wide awake and screaming again.

Every time they would calm him down and then lay him down into the cot he would wake up screaming.

Finally they decided to call Albus and Minerva for their opinion. They both flooed back to their apartment.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" asked Albus curiously.

"A couple of hours ago Harry woke up screaming so we went in and Sirius calmed him down and he fell asleep again but as soon as he put him down in the cot he woke up screaming. This happened no matter who rocked him to sleep. Every time he was put into the cot he would wake up screaming. We are at our wits end at what to do. Any ideas?" explained Severus while bouncing Harry in his arms.

Both Albus and Minerva thought about it for a bit then Minerva seemed like she had a lumos charm go off in her brain.

"I believe I know what the problem is." Minerva said.

"What is it Minerva?" asked Albus.

"Well he was in his cot when You Know Who came into his room and he watched his Mum being killed while still in his cot then You Know Who tried to kill him and I am sure the spell hitting him hurt him a lot. So know he associates his cot with pain and sorrow." answered Minerva.

"Wow never thought of that." said Sirius.

"We can go get him a toddler bed tomorrow morning but what do we do for tonight. We tried to put him down on the couch so he could sleep but he woke up screaming even then." stated Remus.

"He is probably feeling insecure right now so the only thing you can do is hold him while he sleeps. I say one stays up holding him whle the other two go to bed to get some sleep. Then after some time one of the others wakes up and takes the one that is awake's place and they go to bed to get some sleep." Minerva put forward.

"Good idea Minerva. I will take first shift as I have him in my arms at this time. One of you can relieve me later on." suggested Severus.

"I will relieve you next Severus?" replied Remus.

Severus took Harry over to his chair and sat down and got comfortable, then reached for the book he was reading. He turned to the page he left off at and started to read.

They all said good night and separated again for the night.

Severus read for a bit but had so much on his mind that he marked his place and put the book down. He couldn't believe how his day had gone. This morning he was grieving his best friend in the world and now he was holding her son in his arms. He sure didn't see that coming. He was still grieving for his friend but now he has something or he should say someone to distract him from that grief. He thought about his friend and the good times they had together. How he missed her after the incident in fifth year. He did finally get to apologize to her years later.

 **YEAR AND A BIT EARLIER**

Severus had gotten a note from Lily Potter earlier today asking him to met her at the Leaky Cauldron in room 22. Severus was curious as to what she wanted so he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

When he got there Lily was there already. She was more beautiful now then she was back in fifth year.

"Severus you came! I am so glad you could come!" exclaimed Lily with a huge smile.

"You wanted to see me Mrs Potter?" asked Severus.

"Oh so that is how it is going to be eh." replied an amused Lily.

"Ok Mr Snape..." Lily started.

"That is Master Snape actually Mrs Potter." interrupted Severus.

"Congratulations on your Mastery Severus!" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"Thank you Mrs Potter." replied Severus.

"Oh Severus please stop with the formalities. I wanted to chat with my friend not this cold bitter person." stated a tearful Lily.

"Aren't you a lot of years late in that since you haven't wanted to chat with me since the end of fifth year." snapped Severus with a sneer.

"Your right Severus I should have talked to you after I had calmed down and worked it out with you then. The only excuse I have is that you seemed to get on with your life without me. You had made other friends and didn't seem to need me any more." Lily replied with tears in her eyes.

Severus never could deny Lily anything when she had tears in her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes you should have come to talk it out with me and just so you know I missed you terribly. The people you say I was friends with were only acquaintances. They meant nothing to me." Severus explained.

"All these years because I misunderstood. I'm sorry Severus. Please forgive me." Lily said with remorse.

"Oh Lily only if you forgive me for calling you that awful name. I am so sorry I did and I don't know what was going around in my head to even use that despicable name. Forgive me please." begged Severus.

"Your forgiven Severus." stated Lily with tears running down her checks. Rubbing her baby bump.

"As you are forgiven Lily. When are you due?" asked Severus.

"The end of July. We know the baby is a boy and his name is Harrison James Potter." replied.

"Congratulations Lily." declared Severus with a small smile.

"Thank you Sev." replied Lily with a smile.

They stayed together for about three hours just talking about their lives since they had last talked. It was like nothing had ever happened but they both knew that there had been a breach in their friendship but now it is on the way to be repaired.

 **END FLASHBACK**

After that meeting they kept in contact. Next time they met was after Harry was born. They met in room 22 like the last time. Lily had Harry with her because she wanted to show him off to her best friend. Severus held Harry all the time they were together. Now here he is holding him again but without his best friend being here. Severus reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen down at the thought of his best friend not being there anymore.

Harry began to fuss a bit and Severus patted his little bum to calm him down and put him back to sleep but Harry woke up and whimpered.

"What is wrong scamp?" asked Severus.

"Vet" Harry answered.

Severus got up and went into Harry's room and put him on the change table. After he changed his nappy Severus picked him up and headed over to the cot. Harry stiffened and started to cry.

"Shhh Harry I am not putting you down I just want to get your blanket so I can wrap it around you so you don't get cold." stated Severus.

Harry calmed down but had Severus' shirt in a death grip. Severus then sat in the rocking chair, laid Harry down in his arms and tucked the blanket around him tightly. As he rocked Harry he hummed his song and patted his little bum. Harry wiggled around a bit then settled down and was asleep quickly.

Severus went back into the living room and sat in his chair and picked up his book and read til Remus came out of his room for his shift.

"Any problems Severus? asked Remus.

"No problems just woke once because he needed his nappy changed then he went right back to sleep." explained Severus.

Seveus stood up and had handed Harry over to Remus. Harry woke startled.

"Its ok Harry your safe. Its Uncle Moony...I will be holding you now so that Uncle Severus can go get some sleep." explained Remus.

Harry sighed wiggled a bit then went back to sleep knowing that someone had him and he was safe from the man with the red eyes.

"Night Remus." said Severus on his way to his bedroom.

"Night Severus." replied Remus as he got comfortable in Severus' chair. Remus had brought a book with him so that he could do some reading about history.

Remus wasn't reading much as he was thinking of the friend that he had just lost. He was really missing James. He can't imagine what life is going to be like without him in his life. He will still grieve but now he had someone to take care of that will help with his grieving. His friend's pride and joy. Harry talks better than most fifteen months old because he has been around adults all his life so he has picked up words faster. James was so proud of the fact that he could talk to his son and his son would answer back. James thought that was the best thing ever.

 **A MONTH BEFORE**

James came into the living room carrying a giggling Harry over his shoulder. James put Harry down and he went right to his toy box.

"Moony isn't he the best!" gushed James with a wide smile and proud look.

"Yes he is Prongs." replied Remus with his own wide smile.

"He is growing so fast. It seemed that one minute he was this tiny thing that only ate, pooped and peed and now look at him. He's walking and talking. I can actually have a conversation with him Moony. I ask him a question and he will answer me...its enlightening I tell you. " James said with a bit of a stunned look on his face.

Harry came over to James, "Dada ubbles pweasss." asked Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Harry would you like them to be in shapes or round?" James asked.

"'apes pweass." answered Harry.

As James made the shaped bubbles for his son he looked at him with pride.

"This little person I helped make and now can talk and answer questions. He is so intelligent Moony and I am so lucky and flabbergasted at the same time." James said with a pride shining off of him like a beacon.

END FLASHBACK

James was just so captivated with his son. He watched him all the time just so he wouldn't miss a moment of his life and now he is gone. He just hopes that where ever they are that they can still see their son.

Remus went back to reading until Sirius came out of his room to start his shift with Harry.

"Everything go all right Moony?" asked Sirius yawning.

"Everything was good. He fussed a bit but I hummed his song and he settled back down." replied Remus with his own yawn.

They transferred Harry over to Sirius and he fussed a bit.

"Its alright Harry its Uncle Padfoot. I am going to hold you for awhile its ok go back to sleep." said Sirius bouncing Harry a bit. Harry settled down after wiggling a bit.

Sirius went into Harry's room and sat on the rocking chair and gently rocked. He wasn't sure if he was rocking for Harry's comfort or for his own. Sirius remembered the day that Harry was born. James was so proud and was beyond happy.

 **FLASHBACK**

James and Sirius was in Lily's room at the hospital not long after Harry was born. Lily was sleeping after giving birth to the baby.

"Padfoot I can't believe he's here. He is finally here so that I can hold him." James said cuddling the infant in his arms. He just couldn't seem to put him down. He wants to always hold him and protect him.

"He looks like you Prongs." stated Sirius.

James looks down at the baby and then looked up.

"Your right he does look like me." James said with a glint in his eyes.

"He is so precious Padfoot I would do anything to keep him safe. I would even lay my life down for him if it meant he was safe. We want you to be his godfather Padfoot. Will you promise me that you will keep him safe even it means you loose your life?" demanded James looking right into Sirius' eyes.

"I swear on my magic that I will do everything in my power to keep Prongslet safe, even it means I have to lay my life down to do it." replied Sirius looking back into James' eyes.

James smiled. "I know you will Padfoot."

They spent the rest of the night just talking softly. Lily would wake up to feed the baby and then hand him back to his father and go back to sleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sirius thought of that night with fondness. It is the only time that James brought up his little snitches safety. That night was so special to Sirius as it was the day he was named godfather to one Harrison James Potter. He was on cloud nine for quite some time afterwards.

Around seven am Harry started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at his uncle and then gave him a big smile. He now knew that he was safe. He didn't know where Mummy and Dada are but its ok for now because he has Unkie Mooey and Unkie Pafoo and also Unkie Sevvy.

Severus and Remus both came out of their rooms about the same time. Remus went over to Sirius and Harry.

"Harry why don't you come with me so you can have your bath and get dressed." suggested Remus.

Harry thought for a bit and decided it would be a good idea.

He leaned over towards Remus who caught him and headed for Harry's bathroom.

"Padfoot why don't you go have a shower and change then we can go up and have breakfast in the Great Hall." suggest Remus over his shoulder.

"Good idea Moony." replied Sirius on his way to his room.

They all met up in the living room.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Severus.

"Yes lets go I am hungry." stated Sirius just as his stomach rumbled.

Harry giggled as his godfathers laughed.

When they got to the Great Hall they saw that Albus and Minerva were there.

"How was your night gentlemen?" asked Albus.

"It was good but we are definitely getting him a toddler bed today because I can't do that again tonight." replied Severus with a yawn.

After breakfast Remus went to Hogsmeade to look for a toddler's bed.

He came back with one and they all gathered in Harry's room and Severus shrunk the cot and then picked it up and put it in his pocket. Harry giggled and clapped his little hands. Remus then placed the toddler's bed on the floor and resized it to its proper size.

"This is your new big boy bed Harry." said Remus looking at Harry.

"Hawwy big boy?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry you are a big boy so now you have a bed instead of a cot." replied Severus.

Harry went over to the bed and looked it over then he climbed up onto it and stood up on it. He ran from one end of the bed to the other end giggling. Harry climbed up and down the bed then laid his head down on the pillow and giggled. Meanwhile Albus, Minerva, Remus, Sirius and Severus were watching his antics with smiles on their faces.

"So scamp do you like your new bed?" asked Severus.

"Hawwy's a big boy now" replied Harry who still had his head on his pillow.

After lunch they returned to their quarters so that Harry could lay down for his nap but the little scamp refused to lay down.

"No nap, me big boy," Harry stated determinedly.

"But you are tired and need to have a nap Harry," Sirius almost pleaded with the little boy.

"NO NAP," yelled Harry.

The three men huddled to determine what to do, Harry was so tired and needed to have a nap or he would be very grumpy all afternoon. Finally, Remus came up with an idea and they all agreed to see whether it would work.

"Ok Harry you win you don't have to take a nap but you do have to lay on your bed and rest for a bit like big boys do. Are you going to be a big boy lay on your bed with your eyes closed and rest?" asked Remus.

"West?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Come on Harry and we will show you how." replied Remus.

They all went into Harry's room and Remus puts Harry into his bed with Prongs and Tigger on either side of him. "Ok Harry all you have to do is lay there and close your eyes for awhile. One of us will come and get you when your rest time is over. OK?" explained Remus.

" 'tay Unkie Mooey." replied Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, and within seconds he was sound asleep. From then on Harry no longer had naps, but he had rest times, because he was a big boy.

Time flew with everything that was happening In just a few short days they had to prepare James' and Lily's funerals, move Remus and Sirius into the castle temorarily and prepare for the students return a few days after the funerals.

Suddenly it was the day of the funerals and they had to rush to get everything ready. They all had breakfast in the Great Hall then they separated to get ready to attend the funeral. Severus first put on his dress robes and then took Harry into his room checked his nappy and then dressed him in his new dress robes and his new shoes which really fascinated Harry to distraction. Harry sat on the side of his bed admiring his new shoes while Severus packed his bag just in case he needed to be changed before they got back to the castle.

After packing Harry's bag Severus put a warm cloak with a hood and a warming charm on Harry, so that the little boy would not catch a chill. He also remembered to pack an extra blanket in Harry's bag just in case Harry did get cold he could be wrapped up in it snug as a bug.

They headed out of the castle as a group. When they got just past the gates they all apparated to Godric Hallow's graveyard where the ceremony was to take place.

Despite it being a chilly day there was a good crowd in the church where the ceremony was to take place.

Albus got up welcomed everyone and shared his thoughts and memories of James and Lily. Every once in awhile people would chuckle at a funny part in his tales. Then Minerva got up and shared her memories of the couple with everyone and again the crowd would chuckle at the couples antics. Sirius and Remus went up together and shared their memories of their honourary brother and sister. They told of some of the antics they got up to during their time at Hogwarts and some of their adventures after they were done school. They even included the bachelor party that they had thrown James the night before he married Lily, where they got drunk and then as one last adventure the next morning they decided to run through a muggle park naked as the day they were born. When Lily had found out about it she was mad and had sent stinging hexes towards each of them directed to a place no wizard wanted a stinging hex. Many of the wizards in the crowd crossed their legs with a wince thankful it was not them that had gone through that.

Severus was the last speaker, he stepped up onto the dais and made his way to the podium. He looked out at all the people who braved the cold to come say goodbye to James and Lily. He knew some of them were there just for publicity but he knew that the majority of them were there to say a sincere goodbye.

"In closing I would like to read to you a poem that Lily always liked." Severus sadly said.

Just as he was starting to talk there was a commotion in the front seats. He looked down and there was Harry fighting Black to get down.

"Dow Unkie Pafoo...wan Unkie Sevvy. Dow. Dow. Dow." insisted Harry emphatically.

"Uncle Severus is busy Harry you need to stay here." said Sirius.

"NO wan Unkie Sevvy." demanded Harry who then kicked out his leg and made contact with Sirius' leg making the man yelp in pain and instinctively let go of Harry.

Harry then ran up to the dias and attempted to climb it yelling,"Unkie Sevvyཀཀཀཀ"

Severus looked over to where Harry was trying to climb the dias and quickly excused himself for a minute. He went over and picked Harry up and took him back to the podium with him.

"Harry what is wrong?" asked Severus gently.

"Wan 'ou Unkie Sevvy." replied Harry.

"Ok Harry but if you stay up here with me you have to be quiet. SSShhhhhhhh." said Severus with his finger over his mouth.

Sirius was making a fuss about Harry being up on the dias with Severus until he heard his godson's next words.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Unkie Pafoo, Unkie Sevvy day doe" said Harry with his little finger over his mouth.

Everyone chuckled a bit at a grown man, an auror at that being told by a one year old to be quiet. That effectively made Sirius stay quiet.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentleman. Now the poem like I said was a favourite of Lily's and I thought it appropriate to read it at the end of her funeral," said Severus as he leaned his head onto Harry's who had laid his head on Severus' shoulder with his little thumb in his mouth.

Severus cleared his throat and then read the poem in a clear soft voice.

When I come to the end of the road

And the sun has set for me

I Want no rites in a gloom filled room

Why cry for a soul set free

Miss me a little - but not too long

And not with your head bowed low

Remember the fun and love we shared

Miss me - but let me go

For this is a journey that we must take

And each must go alone

Its all in the Master's plan

A final step on the road to home

When you are lonely and sick at heart

Go to the friends you know

And bury your sorrow in doing good deeds

Miss me - but let me go.

~Amy Louise Kerswell

Severus wiped a stray tear off his cheek and then said, "Goodbye James and Lily Potter we will miss you but we will let you go."

With that said Severus walked down off the dais and approached Lily's coffin with Harry still in his arms. The others gathered around them.

"Harry its time to say goodbye to Mummy and Dada," Severus sadly told Harry.

Harry looked at Severus. " 'day go bye bye now?"

"Yes Harry. Say bye bye to Mummy." encouraged Severus.

"Bye bye Mummy, wub 'ou an miss 'ou" said Harry then he put his little hand up to his mouth kissed it and then extended it towards Lily.

"Nice kiss Harry. I am sure Mummy loved it,' Severus told Harry.

They moved over to James' coffin.

"Now say bye bye to Dada." Severus says.

"Bye bye Dada, wub 'ou doo an miss 'ou doo." Again, Harry lifted his little hand to his mouth kisses it then extended it towards James.

Then Harry started to cry heart wrenching sobs while burying his face into Severus' neck. It broke the hearts of all who were watching the touching scene of this adorable little boy saying goodbye to his recently deceased parents. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen in the room.

"Albus I am going to take him back to the castle for a bit and calm him down. We will see you in the Great Hall once I have managed to calm him down." said Severus while patting the little boy's back gently.

"Yes my dear boy take him in where it is warm and calm him down. We will see you in the Great Hall in a little bit." replied Albus.

Severus just nodded his head while he gathered Harry closer to him and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and then headed for their quarters.

Once Severus entered their quarters he went over to his favourite chair and sat down with Harry still cradled in his arms. He started to rock back and forth while singing Harry's favourite song softly to him. Harry is holding onto Severus' robes tightly. Harry soon calmed down to where he is only hiccuping.

Severus took Harry to the bathroom and set him on the counter. Gently he washed all traces of his tears off his little face. He then took him to his room and changed his nappy as well as his robes as they were damp from his wet nappy.

"Well Harry shall we go see what your uncles and grandparents are doing?" asked Severus calmly.

" 'tay. 'rends doo?" questioned Harry softly.

Severus looked over at all the stuffed toys that big Harry transfigured for little Harry who were sitting on a small table in Harry's room. "You may take two of your friends with you. Which ones do you wish to take?"

"Pwongs an 'igger pweasssssssssssss." answered Harry.

"Very well lets go." Severus replied after handing the two stuffed animals to Harry. He then picked Harry up and walked to the Great Hall with the little boy in his arms. They had decided to hold the reception here.

The halls were deserted as they walked because the students were sent home on a mini holiday to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. They will be returning back to school next week.

The two entered the Great Hall and all eyes turned to them. Severus ignored everyone and headed over to where Remus, Sirius, Minerva and Albus were standing and talking.

"How is he Severus?" asked Minerva with concern in her voice.

"He is doing well. Aren't you Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry looked up and nodded still clutching Prongs and Tigger tightly to him for comfort.

"Harry would you like some pumpkin juice?" asked Minerva

Harry nodded his head.

"Harry a verbal answer please." admonished Severus.

Harry looked at Severus who rose an eyebrow then looked at Minerva and said, "Pweasssssssssssss Gwanny."

"Very good Harry." commended Severus with a little smile.

Harry looked up at him and smiled, he liked it when Unkie Sevvy praised him, it made him feel all warm inside.

When Minerva returned with Harry's juice, Severus put him down on the floor. That was so he could sit to drink his juice and play with his two friends as well. Harry was content with this arrangement as long as he could see someone he knew standing next too him.

A little while later Sirius came over and knelt down to tell Harry that there were some people who would like him to meet. Sirius took Harry's hand and led him over to a nice looking couple with red hair.

Sirius said to Harry, "Harry this is Mr and Mrs Weasley. They wanted to say hello to you. Can you say hello to them?"

"Hewwo." Harry said shyly while clutching Sirius' robes tightly.

"What a little darling you are." Mrs Weasley cooed.

"How about I bring my children over here to meet you so that you can have some friends to play with." Mrs Weasley says motioning her children to come towards her. Six children of varying ages came over to stand by their mother.

Harry took one look at all the redheads his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then, he screeched, lets go of Sirius' robes and runs calling out, "Unkie Sevvy Unkie Sevvy UNKIE SEVVY"

Half way to his uncle Harry tripped and fell but before anyone could rush to him he picked himself up with a disgusted "WATS" and continued to where his uncle was standing.

The people who were standing in that area had all heard what Harry said had laughed while telling each other how cute he was.

When Harry got to his destination he slammed into Severus' legs. He wrapped his little arms around Severus' one leg and held on for dear life, while at the same time trying to hide under Severus' outer robes.

Severus had heard Harry yelling for him and was about to rush to him to see what the matter was, but then he saw Harry running to him and he stayed put to watch his journey across the room. When Harry tripped it was hard for Severus not to run to him and pick him up to see if he hurt himself but he noticed that the little scamp picked himself up unharmed. He then heard Harry utter a toddler version of "RATS" in a disgusted voice. Severus shook his head with a small smile on his lips. It appeared he would need a chat with Black about watching what he said around the little scamp. He then he felt a little body slamming into his legs and little arms clamping around one of his legs in a vice grip. He looked down at the little scamp then bent down and picked him up. When Harry was securely in his arms Severus felt a little nose dive into his neck.

"Harry what is the matter?" asked Severus.

" 'cared," replied Harry.

"What are you scared of?" Severus. inquired

Harry pointed over to where he had come from and replied, "Wotsཀ"

Severus looked over to where Black was standing with the Weasley clan and understanding hit him.

"Yes there are a lot of them isn't there?" Severus admitted.

"But Harry they won't hurt you. They want to be your friend," continued Severus.

"Wewwy?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes really." replied Severus.

"Would you like me to go with you to meet the Weasleys Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded his head and said. "Pweasss Unkie Sevvy."

Severus and Harry headed over to where the Weasley clan were still standing. When they got there Severus inclined his head towards Mr Weasley saying, "Arthur" Then turned to Mrs Weasley inclined his head again saying, "Molly".

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley inclined their heads saying, "Severus".

Severus puts Harry down onto the floor in front of him between his feet and Harry automatically lent back against his legs clutching part of Severus' robes in each of his little hands.

"Severus why did Harry run away like that?" asked a confused Sirius.

"Sirius you have to remember that the majority of his little life Harry was in hiding with his parents with no contact with other children and a limited number of adults as well. When all of the Weasley children came forward all at once it overwhelmed him and frightened him. He is not use to so many people around him. Why do you think he is sticking so close to us and not running around like he does in our quarters?" explained Severus patiently.

"Oh dear, the poor thing, I should have thought of that." moaned Mrs Weasley. "I am sorry Harry for scaring you like that. The children just wanted to meet you and say hello." said Mrs Weasley with tears in her eyes.

" 'tay," replied Harry with a shy smile.

Mrs Weasley smiled back then asked, "Harry would you like to meet my children one at a time?"

"Pweassss," said Harry still a little frightened and he grabbed onto Severus' robe tighter.

She motioned for a tall boy who is holding a baby to come over. When he reached her Mrs Weasley took the baby from him and handed her to Mr Weasley.

"Harry this is our oldest son, his name is Bill and he is almost 11 years old. He will be starting Hogwarts next year." stated Mrs Weasley.

"Hi Harry," said Bill with a smile.

"Hi," replied Harry with a shy smile and a tight grip on Severus' robes.

Mrs Weasley then motioned another boy over to her. "Harry this is Charlie and he is almost 9 years old."

"Hi there Harry." said Charlie with a huge smile.

"Hi," returned Harry with a shy smile.

"This is Percy and he is 5 years old," continued Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you," said Percy while his older brothers just rolled their eyes.

Harry looked at Percy strangely then said, "Hi."

Mrs Weasley then signaled two boys forward and when Harry saw them he couldn't believe what he saw. The two boys looked exactly alike. Harry looked up at Severus puzzled.

"Harry these two rascals are our twins. They are 3 years old. This is Fred (looking to her right) and this is George (looking to her left)." stated Mrs Weasley.

"Hi Harry" Fred and George all but yelled together.

Harry tried to step back farther and hide under Severus' robes but the man stopped him from hiding.

"Fred and George not so loud boys you're scaring Harry. He is not use to having rascals like you two around, like your brothers are." admonished their Mother.

"Sorry," both boys said at the same time.

"Hi Harry," said Fred a lot calmer.

"We want to be your friend," added George

.

"Hi. 'tay." answers Harry shyly.

The twins smiled then stepped back and a little boy about Harry's size came forward to take a hold of Mrs Weasley's hand.

"Harry this is Ronnie and he is your age. Ronnie say hello to Harry," said Mrs Weasley.

"No no no no," yelled Ronnie.

"Ronald be a good boy and say hello to Harry," demanded Mrs Weasley.

"Hi," said Ronnie reluctantly.

"Hi," returned Harry with a frown.

Mrs Weasley took the baby from her husband and gently pushed Ronnie towards him with a certain look that only married couples could understand. She then turned towards Harry and Severus.

"This little angel is our youngest child and only girl. Her name is Ginerva but we call her Ginny for short. She is almost 3 months old."

Harry looked at the baby then up at Severus and said, "Pwetty Unkie Sevvy"

"Yes Harry Ginny is a pretty little girl." replied Severus.

Harry then looked at Sirius and said,"Pwetty Unkie Pafoo."

"Your right Harry Ginny is pretty. She is gonna be a real heartbreaker." replied Sirius.

"Sevvy, Severus? I have never heard anyone call you Sevvy." enquired Arthur.

"Mummy do," said Harry helpfully.

"Lily was the only person that ever dared to call me Sevvy and apparently she passed that name onto Harry here. They are the only ones allowed to use the name" explained Severus.

"Mummy and Hawwy do." supplied Harry helpfully.

"Thats right scamp only you and Mummy," replied Severus with a small smile.

Harry smiled up at his uncle.

This was the moment the twins decided to be the adventurous duo they are and carefully approached Harry as they would not frighten him and asked together,"Hey Harry maybe we can play together sometime."

Harry looked up at Severus first then over to Sirius for an answer, which Sirius supplied for him "We will see what can be arranged gentlemen." said Sirius with a huge grin.

The twins returned his smile with a "Brilliant".

"Unkie Sevvy?"

"Yes Harry?" answered Severus.

"Yukky," said Harry pointing to his nappy.

"Your wet?" asked Severus.

"Wet," confirmed Harry.

"Ok scamp I am sure Uncle Sirius will be glad to help you with your problem. Won't you Uncle Sirius?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Severus you know what happened last time I changed him." whined Sirius.

"Well this time make sure he is finished before taking the old nappy off and you won't get showered on." declared Severus helpfully.

There were snickers heard from the Weasley clan and Sirius went a bit red.

"Pweasss Unkie Pafoo," pleaded Harry then he giggled remembering the first time Unkie Pafoo changed his nappy.

"Alright little snitch. Where is his bag Severus?' Sirius asked giving into his godson's pleas.

"Minerva took it from me when we got here. So you will have to ask her." supplied Severus.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned around to face Arthur Weasley who was the one who had called to him.

'Yes Arthur?"

"If all else fails duck, " suggested Arthur Weasley before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He was joined by Molly, Severus and the two older children.

Sirius took Harry's hand and lead him over to where Minerva was chatting with some people.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Minerva where is Harry's bag he needs to be changed," requested Sirius.

"It is over by the back entrance door. You can change him in the back room there Sirius," replied Minerva.

"Great. Lets go little snitch," said Sirius.

"Oh and Sirius remember to keep him covered so that you don't get covered again," commented Minerva helpfully with a giggle.

"Ya ya ha ha," muttered Sirius on the way to the back room.

He changed Harry's nappy with no problems this time and then took him back to the gathering. Looking around for Remus, he spotted him and then he took Harry over so that he could say hi.

"Hi there cubཀ" said Remus with a smile.

"Unkie Mooeyཀཀཀཀ" an excited Harry all but yelled, while wrapping his little arms around Remus' one leg.

"Wow quite the reception. Thank you Harry," says Remus with a huge smile on his lips.

"Unkie Mooey?"

"Yes Harry?" answered Remus.

"Me hunggee," replied Harry rubbing his little tummy which chose that exact moment to gurgle letting everyone know that Harry was definitely hungry.

Harry giggled at the noise and so did both Remus and Sirius.

"Well then, let us get you something to feed that tummy before it lets out another roar," suggested Remus with a chuckle.

" 'tay," replied Harry.

They walked towards the food table and half way there they encountered Minerva who was looking for Harry.

"Oh good you are already heading for the food table. I was just coming to find you for lunch." said Minerva.

"Yes Minerva we are," replied Remus with a smile.

"Gwanny me tummy roareded," supplied Harry seriously.

"It did?" replied Minerva trying to keep a straight face. She was finding it hard not to laugh at his oh so serious expression.

Harry nodded his head and said."Yes"

"Well then you better go feed it before it roars again, don't you think," suggested Minerva with a grin.

" 'tay," replied Harry dragging Remus to the table while Minerva shook her head laughing on her way to let Molly Weasley know that lunch was on the table and to help themselves when they were ready to eat.

She then made her way back to the food table and after filling a plate for herself she took a seat beside Albus at the table he was sharing with Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry.

After he was done his lunch Harry looked over to Minerva and told her proudly,"Gwanny no can roareded."

"No Harry your tummy can't roar now because its full. Good job sweetie." Minerva answered with a smile.

Harry started to rub his eyes sleepily.

"Looks like someone is ready for a nap," commented an elderly witch passing by the table.

Harry sat up straight saying, "No napཀཀ"

"Of course you need a nap young man. A little one your age needs to have a nap every afternoon." declared the elderly witch.

"No napཀཀཀཀཀཀ" declared Harry starting to get upset.

"Harry. Harry look at me," demanded Severus softly.

Harry looked at his uncle with tears in his eyes. Severus went over and lifted him up into his arms.

"Your right Harry you don't have naps do you? What do you have in the afternoons Harry?" asked Severus wiping the tears off Harry's cheeks.

"Me west Unkie Sevvy," explained Harry proudly.

"Thats right because big boys don't have to have a nap but they do have to rest on their beds don't they scamp?" questions Severus.

"Yes Unkie Sevvy," replied Harry nodding his head.

"Well he is still a baby and needs his sleep. I don't think it's a good idea him being raised by three bachelors in a school off all things. This school is not a proper place for a baby, it is not safe for him here and I will be talking to Albus Dumbledore about this before the day is over you can be sure of that." threatened the elderly witch.

Severus looked around the room and spotted Minerva not far from them so with a smirk he called for her to join them. When she joined them Severus told her,"Minerva this lady standing here said she objects to the three of us raising Harry and that Hogwart's isn't a good or safe place to raise him, which I agree with and she was going to tell Albus so. What do you think of that?"

Minerva listened to Severus and when he was finished she turned to the elderly witch. "Is that true Alicia?"

"As a matter of fact that is exactly right Minerva," the elderly witch said.

"Well then let us go find Albus and discuss this right now and get it done with," suggested Minerva with a bit of steel in her voice.

They all wandered over to where Albus was standing talking to a few people.

"Excuse me but before you start your discussion the scamp and I are going to our quarters now. It is rest time for the scamp. Harry say bye bye to Granny and Grampy, " said Severus.

"Bye bye Gwanny. Bye bye Gwampy me go west," Harry informed them.

"Bye for now Sweetie. You have a good rest," said Minerva kissing his little cheek.

"Bye my dear boy and have a good rest," said Albus.

As Severus turned to go find Sirius and Remus Harry looked over Severus' shoulder at his Grandparents and put his little hand to his mouth then extended it towards them. They both smiled at him and waved then turned back to the wicked...I mean elderly witch.

Sirius and Remus were standing talking to the Weasleys when Severus found them.

"Gentlemen, just wanted you to know that Harry and I are heading to our quarters for his rest time. Harry say bye bye to everyone," said Severus.

Harry rubbed his eyes then looked up and says,"Bye bye." Then laid his head down onto Severus' shoulder.

"Have a good rest Harry and we will see you later. Severus do you mind if we stay and talk to people?" Remus enquired.

"No Remus go ahead I have some marking to finish so I will stay with him. Enjoy yourself," Severus offered.

Severus inclined his head towards the Weasleys then turned and headed down to their quarters to lay the little scamp down for his rest "nap" time, for it has been a long morning for the little guy

By the time Severus laid Harry down onto his bed, took his shoes and robe off and covered him up he was sound asleep. Severus stood there for a minute just looking down at the little one thinking how in such a short time this little person has come to mean so much to him and how very protective he felt towards the little one. He stood there remembering big Harry and his upbringing and he thanked Merlin that it would not be that way this time. He would fight anyone who tried to take Harry away from them. This child left his custody over his dead body. With a sigh Severus put a monitoring spell on the sleeping boy and then left the room closing the door only part way and headed to his desk to mark potion essays for the return of the dunderheads next week.


	7. Chapter 7 Life Goes On

**Thanks goes to my wonderful beta Chrissysmiles!**

 **Chapter Seven - Life Goes On**

A couple of days later they were in Gringotts for the reading of James' and Lily's will. There was Remus, Sirius, Severus, Minerva. Albus, Harry, Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones.

"We are here to listen to the will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans." an estate goblin said.

He placed a crystal on the table and then tapped it with his finger so that it would play. An image of James and Lily came up.

"Hello all our friends and family..." the image of James started but was interrupted.

"Mummy! Dada!" shouted Harry excitedly.

He was sitting on Sirius' lap. "Harry that isn't really your mummy and dada. It's just a picture of them that talks. Remember they had to go away and can't come back." He explained to Harry with sadness.

At that time Harry burst into tears crying out for his parents. It took awhile and several renditions of his song to calm him enough for the reading to continue.

The goblin restarted the crystal with a frustrated look.

"Hello all our friends and family. If you are watching this then we are dead, obviously. First of all to the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement we would like to tell you that Peter Arnold Pettigrew was our secret keeper. If we died at the hand of Lord Voldemort then it was Pettigrew who betrayed us. Make him pay for his betrayal please." declared James.

To Remus John Lupin we leave you 10 000 gallons. Enjoy them Moony!" supplied Lily.

To our wonderful godson Neville Franklin Longbottom we leave the set of books that we would read to you and 10 000 gallons. Wish we coud be there to watch you grow to be the man we know you will be." started James.

Lily continued, "To Severus Tobias Snape we leave my research notes, a case of potion ingredients that I had collected and 10 000 gallons. Use them well Sev."

"To Minerva Abigail McGonagall we leave a set of transfiguration books and 10 000 gallons. Use them well Minerva." stated James with a smile.

"To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore we leave a set of books that you were so fascinated with and 10 000 gallons. Enjoy the books Albus." Lily said with a smile.

"To Sirius Orion Black we leave you the collection of figurines that you always admired and 10 000. I know you don't need the gallons Padfoot but use them for a good cause." continued James.

"As for Harry our wonderful and intelligent son we leave you everything else. You won't be able to access the main vaults 666 and 710 but your trust fund vault 687 is for you to spend during your seven years of Hogwarts. It is topped up every two years so ration it in those two years. We leave you Godric's Hallow Cottage, Potter Manor and Marauder's Den. We also leave you the Potter invisibity cloak...if it isn't in the vault have the goblins recall it and give it to Moony to hold until you go to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts we want to let you know that all seven years are paid for so that is one less thing your guardians need to worry about. We also leave you, our most precious treasure in the custody of Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Severus Tobias Snape." said James with a smirk.

"We know that you guys don't get along well but we ask that you put your pasts behind you and unite to raise our son. You each have unique attributes that we want Harry to learn. Sirius can teach him to have fun and not to take life so seriously. Pun intended. Remus can teach him to sometimes you have to be serious in life and to have a love of books. Severus can teach him that with hard work you can do anything if only you set your mind to it. Together we know they will raise our little boy to become a wonderful well rounded man." Lily continued with a smirk of her own.

"Padfoot let Severus and Moony help with Prongslet. You can't do it alone, even if you think you can. Listen to them, talk things out. Try to put the past where it belongs my friend. Show Prongslet how to prank and to have fun. I know you can do it for Prongslet." encouraged James.

"Severus, I know that there is bad history between you and the other two but I am begging you to try and put it behind you and help raise my little boy. After you called me that name I was so angry and hurt that I didn't want to hear what you said and then when I had calmed down you didn't seem to need me anymore. I want you to know that I forgive you. Help the mutts raise my son please my friend." begged Lily with tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't the only one with tears on their cheeks. Severus too had them running down his cheeks.

"Moony you my friend are going to have to be referee for the other two. We are sorry to put you into that position but I couldn't think of a better person to rein them both in. Don't let Padfoot ride rough sod over you. Stand up to them both and knock their heads together until they listen to you. I know you didn't have the same feelings towards Severus like we did but please put the bad feelings where they belong. Communicate with each other and have some fun." James declared.

"If they are unable to take Harry he is to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Amelia Bones. Under NO circumstances is Harry to go anywhere near my sister Petunia Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley.

"I love you Harry be a good boy for your godfathers and remember us with love." She sent a kiss to Harry which was returned.

"Harry we wish we could be there with you but we can't listen to your uncles and remember us always. We love you Prongslet." James then places his fingers to his lips and kisses then the moves his arm out to deliver the kiss to Harry. Which Harry sent back to James.

"We love and will miss you all. Remember us but let us go." they both said at the same time. With that said the image faded. To which Harry started to cry again repeating mummy and dada over and over again.

"That is the reading of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans will. Come up one at a time and receive your inheritance." the estate goblin intoned.

Amelia Bones was the first to go up and asked for a copy of the will so that she had proof to swear out a warrant for Peter Arnold Pettigrew. Amelia was told that everyone would receive a copy of the will before they left but hers will be notarized. Then Augusta Longbottom went up on behalf of Neville as his guardian. Then the others went up and got their inheritance. The keys to all of Harry's vaults were given to Sirius and he pocketed them and the cloak had to be recalled according to the estate goblin and was given to Remus for safe keeping.

"Well lets go back to the castle, then you can put him down and we can talk." suggested Albus.

After calming Harry and putting him down for his "rest" they all sat down to hear what Albus had to say.

"Well gentlemen I think you staying in the castle is a good idea. As I think on it more Harry would be safer behind the wards that protect Hogwarts." stated Albus decisively.

"Albus your contradicting yourself. Few days ago you were saying that the castle wasn't safe for Harry because of the Death Eater children were here, now you are saying that it's the safest place for Harry to be. You can't have it both ways." Severus chided with a deep frown.

"Well I thought about it and I say that he stays here in the castle where he could be looked after by me and the rest of the staff." Albus said decisively.

"You say?" snapped Sirius with a thunderous look. Even Severus and Remus looked at him with a scowl.

"Yes I say! I am the leader of the light and I have a right to decide where it is safe for Harry to go. I still think it would be safer for him to be at his Aunt's place. No one would find him there." stated Albus firmly. They all looked at Albus stunned.

"Albus you can't mean that, not after what Big Harry showed you what would happen there! Have you lost your mind? He will go to that home over my dead body Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" bellowed Minerva.

"He is not going to his aunt's house EVER Albus so get over it." demanded Remus with bright golden eyes. The other two agreed with Remus.

"Very well then the next safest place is here in the castle. I will expect Sirius and Remus in my office before the day is out to sign the contracts. See you at dinner." commanded Albus before he left.

After he was gone the four remaining looked after him with shocked looks.

"Well that just made my mind up for me. I think we should find anywhere but here to live. Albus has way too much interest in Harry to be healthy." declared Severus.

"But how can we do that? He has too much power here in England." remarked Remus.

"We go out of the country, so that we are far away from Albus." explained Severus.

"We will have to go now before he could stop us. If we wait then we will be under contract and not get out of it. Speaking of contracts how are you going to get out of yours Severus." asked Remus with a frown.

"I don't know." Severus said.

"I was shocked when James and Lily named the three of us guardians to Harry. I wonder if Albus knew that was in there. It makes me wonder just how much power did Albus have over Harry in the other time line?" asked Severus.

"Too much I reckon." answered Remus.

"That does it we definitely need to get away from here. We just have to figure out where to go." declared Sirius with determination.

"This is where I must leave you gentleman and might I remind you that Albus has ears all over this castle." whispered Minerva looking over at the painting in the living room.

"Minerva is right we can't discuss it here. We will have to discuss it after we leave. We will have to leave after dinner though so that we aren't here to sign the contracts." whispered Sirius.

At that point Minerva sent a spell towards the portrait. "A spell for privacy so he can't hear what we are saying and report to Albus. I know of a way to get Severus out of his contract." Minerva reassured the men.

"How Minerva?" asked Severus.

"Well there is a clause in all Hogwarts contracts that state that they can cite family emergency. With Harry's safety in jeopardy that is a perfect clause to use." explained Minerva with a smirk.

"Perfect you just have to write up your resignation with that clause and we are out of here." stated Sirius bouncing up and down. He was getting impatient to get going out of there. The sooner that they get out the safer that Harry will be.

"Okay lets get our things packed ready to go then." said Severus.

"I will see you boys at dinner. I know you want to go right away but if you aren't there for dinner then all hell will break loose. Word of advice don't go to any places that Albus has access to. Hide in the muggle world and don't do any magic until your away from the isle. Will miss you boys but I understand why you must leave." Minerva sniffled giving each one a hug.

"Minerva we will send you updates and pictures and maybe in the summer we can send you a portkey so that you can visit us." Severus assured his soon to be ex colleague to which Minerva smiled and then left.

Remus and Sirius went to their apartments and packed what they had there and then headed back to Hogwarts where they went through what they had and separated what they needed to take with them.

After putting a charm on Harry that will let him know when he wakes up Severus started to pack up his private lab. He packed all his ingredients into cases that will protect them during the move. The cases can be shrunk and not cause any harm to the ingredients. Everything went into their cases and then were shrunk and put into a box ready to be shrunk again for transport.

Two hours later his lab was done and he went to his bedroom and to start to pack it up. He would sort them into two different areas, one for what he was taking with them and what he was going to store until they got settled.

Just as he was going to do his bedroom the charm went off, Harry was awake.

"Hey there scamp, did you have a good rest?" asked Severus as he came into Harry's room. He put Harry's slippers on his feet and then changed his nappy.

"No, want Mummy and Dada." whined Harry with tears falling down his face.

"I know you do Harry but unfortunately they can't be here for you. They want to be but they can't." Severus told him with sadness and cuddles.

"Unkie Pafoo?" asked Harry.

"He's in his room, why don't you go see what he is doing?" suggested Severus.

"Otay." answered Harry.

With that he ran to where his Uncle Padfoot was. He found him still going through his possessions sorting them out.

"Hey there little snitch how was your rest time?" asked Sirius.

Harry sighs then sniffled," Want Mummy and Dada."

Sirius sighs then scoops up Harry and hugs him to himself. "I know you do little snitch but they had to go away and can't come back."

Harry lays his head down onto Sirius' shoulder and stays there for a bit.

"I have an idea do you want to jump?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"Yump?" asked confusedly.

Sirius carried Harry over to the bed and placed him on it. Took out his wand then cast a spell at the bed. Sirius took Harry's slippers off his feet then stood him up on the bed, put his hands around Harry's waist and lifted him up a bit then down again. He repeated this unti Harry finally got the idea of jumping. He was jumping all over the bed now and falling onto his little bottom but he would get up and do it all over again. Once in awhile he would get close to the edge but he never fell off because of the cushioning spell he cast. As Harry was having fun on the bed Remus knocked on the open door and went into the room at Sirius' come in gesture. Remus then saw Harry jumping on the bed.

"Sirius what do you think you are doing letting Harry jump on the bed like that? He could fall and be seriously hurt" Remus all but yelled at Sirius

"No he can't" replied Sirius with a grin.

"He most certainly can." answered Remus.

"No he can't Moony I cast a cushioning spell around the bed so he can't fall off. Relax he is having a blast.' responded Sirius.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief then watched Harry on the bed. Harry would jump for a bit then fall to the bed giggling. He would stand up and jump some more then fall to the bed where he would bounce. He was having a blast.

"Ok little snitch its time to stop. You can jump more another time." said Sirius as he noticed Harry getting tired. "Why don't we go into the living room and play with your friends until its time for dinner."

"Otay Unkie Pafoo" stated Harry as he came to the edge of the bed.

Sirius took down the charm and said to Harry, "Harry only jump on a bed if Uncle Moony, Uncle Severus or I am in the room with you so that we can put the spell up that will make it safe for you to jump on the bed." explained Sirius.

"Otay Unkie Pafoo." Harry said with one last jump right into Sirius' arms. Sirius then put Harry's slippers back on his feet.

The three of them went into the living room. Harry went to his room to get his friends to bring out to the living room. After several trips they were all in the living room on the floor. Sirius went over and sat on the floor with Harry and played with him.

"Why don't you two go and get Harry's room ready." suggested Sirius with a meaningful look.

Remus and Severus got up and headed to Harry's room and packed up his room. It was the easiest as the toys except for Harry's friends were in his toy box so they shrunk it to matchbox size and put it aside. Then as Severus was packing Harry's clothes Remus shrunk Harry's bed and the table for his friends. They left the case with the clothes its regular size because they will be going into the muggle world and won't be able to use magic to resize it to get clothes and diapers out of it. Severus left Harry's pajamas and several diapers out. They then pack up a diaper bag for Harry where they had the usual things like diapers, a couple changes of pajamas, jumpers, pants, shoes and shirts in it as well as Harry's special plate that had a picture of a baby dragon on it, his special utensils and several sippy cups. Severus added several snack foods and juice boxes in case Harry gets hungry or thirsty. Remus then remembered to add a blanket to the diaper bag in case Harry got cold. When they were done they went back into the living room and inform Sirius and Harry that it was time for dinner.

"Remember to occlude gentlemen, Albus can do a frontal scan on you without you knowing he is doing it" warned Severus.

Once in the Great Hall they sat at the single table that was set up and waited for Albus. As soon as Albus got there he called for the food and they all served themselves.

"You haven't been up to my office yet boys." Albus said looking over his glasses at them.

"Sorry Albus we will be up after Harry is in bed and asleep." Sirius promised.

Albus went back to eating with a smug look on his face. While Minerva had a frown on her face.

The godfathers and Harry got up and leave the hall after saying good night to everyone. Harry hugged and kissed Minerva with a good night and then hugged and kissed Albus also with a good night.

"But my dear boy I am coming down with you so you can wish me good night when you go to bed." Albus informed Harry.

"Albus I don't think it's a good idea for you to go down tonight." stated Minerva.

"Why ever not my dear woman?" asked Albus with a frown.

"Because we want to get Harry use to it being just the four of them right, you won't be able to go down with them every night." Minerva explained.

"Well yes I guess so. I guess it is good night then my dear boy. I will see you at breakfast." conceded Albus with a frown.

Just before Severus turned he looked at Minerva who mouthed good luck. They left the hall and went straight to their quarters where they gathered everything up including Harry's friends putting them in an expandable bag with his shrunken toy box. Severus changed Harry's nappy and dressed him into warm pajamas and his cloak.

They put their cloaks on. Severus took one last look around and then turned around picked up Harry and his bag and left. Before they left they told Harry that they were going to play a game. He had to be quiet because they are playing hide and seek with Grandpa. Grandpa can't find them or the game was over.

Harry put his little finger to his mouth and said, "shhh."

"Exactly Harry not a sound." stated Remus quietly.

They disillusioned themselves then crept through the castle and out the front door and down the path and out the gate where they apparated to an agreed upon destination.

They met in an alley close to London Heathrow Airport. They saw a café across the road from the alley so they went in to the establishment and sat down. The waitress came over with menus.

"Let me know when you are done looking and I will come take your order." she said.

"We will thank you." answered Remus.

They looked over the menu and decided to just get tea for them and milk for Harry. Sirius got out one of Harry's sippy cups in case they didn't have them here, which they didn't.

After the waitress left after putting their order down they had decisions to make,

"Where should we go? We have to make a decision quick before Albus discovers us gone." stated Sirius.

"I say we go to the United States somewhere that way we are far away from Albus' influence. What do you think?" asked Severus.

"Ok sounds good but where in the United States? questioned Sirius.

Remus was thoughtful for a bit then explained, "I heard of a place that accepts werewolves as people, have all kinds of fun activities that we could participate in and is good for potion ingredient gathering."

"Wow sounds perfect for us where is this place." an interested Sirius asked.

"It is New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America."

Remus proudly stated.

"I have heard of it...they are famous for their festivals especially a big festival called Mardi Gras!" an excited Sirius exclaimed.

"Severus they have all kinds of potion ingredients from all over the world that go through New Orleans. You could get a mail order potions business set up if you wanted to work from home." gushed Remus.

"Sounds good to me. We can get a house and I can work from home and with Dopey's help be there for Harry so that you two can get a job outside of home if you so wished." Severus stated determinedly

"Sounds good to me as well." stated Sirius.

"Well then lets go to the airport and get tickets for the United States. The longer we stay here the more likely Albus would find us." stated Remus.

They paid their bill and gathered a tired and cranky Harry then headed for the airport.

They get to the airport and go up to the counter and Remus asked, "We would like tickets to New Orleans please."

"The next flight to leave Heathrow for New Orleans is 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." the clerk informed them.

"Thats too long...are there any flights that leave in the next hour or two to the United States?" asked Severus as he rocked Harry who was fussing.

"There is a flight to Boston, Massachusettes leaving in two hours." the clerk said helpfully.

"We'll take it!" exclaimed Sirius so forcefully the clerk jumped a bit.

She processed their request and then handed them their tickets after Sirius paid for them.

"Have a good flight...your plane leaves from gate 4 in two hours." she explained helpfully.

'Thank you for your help!" exclaimed Sirius a little quieter as to not make her jump.

"Your welcome Sir." she replied.

They made the long trek to gate 4 and they checked in and went to wait in the lounge.

Harry was getting fussier so Severus asked, "Sirius would you get Prongs and Tigger out of the bag of Harry's friends please."

Sirius got the stuffies out of the bag and brought them over to where Severus was pacing with Harry.

"Here little snitch I have Prongs and Tigger for you." stated Sirius holding out the stuffies. Harry took them and settled down a bit and closed his eyes.

An hour later found them on the plane sitting in first class, waiting for the plane to take off. The hour until take off seemed to fly by. They taxied out and then when it was their turn took off on the way to the United States.

Holding up a glass of champagne Sirius toasted them. "To a new life!"

"Here here!" both Remus and Severus countered raising their own glasses.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Life

Many thanks to my beta Chrissysmiles. She helped me with writing this chapter. She is the best!

Chapter 8 Getting Settled

After the toast, Sirius sat and thought about his time on the plane so far.

After they found their seats they decided on who sat where with Sirius calling for the window seat. They sat in their seats and they were told to fasten their seatbelts but the men didn't know how so they waited for the stewardess that was going around helping the passengers. She showed them how to fasten and tighten the seatbelt using Severus' as a demonstration since he had a sleeping Harry in his arms and couldn't do it himself. She clicked the end into the receiver that was connected to the seat since it was fully extended she showed them how to tighten it. Then she went to the next person who needed help. Sirius followed every step she said but when he tightened his belt it was very tight. He wondered about it being so tight and being "locked into the seat"

Then one of the stewardess' spoke of the safety drill. They are told that in case of an emergency the air masks will drop and to place them over their heads and breathe in normally, however, the bag will not inflate. Well if the bag doesn't inflate what is the bag for? Sirius wondered.

The stewardess continues with her speech in case of a water landing the seat cushion will become a floatation device. The emergency exits are to the side and in the front and back of the plane. Sirius is listening to all of this and feeling trapped in the seat by his safety belt.

"Get me off this death machine, These muggles have a death wish!" yelled Sirius panicking.

"Sirius everything is fine! She is just letting us know what to do if an emergency should happen not that it will happen. We are safe." stated Remus calmly.

The stewardess hearing his distress reaches into the beverage cart and pulls out a bottle of Bristol's Irish Cream pours it over ice and hands it to him. This will help you calm down, Sir. Thinking this is a muggle calming potion takes that first sip thinking it to be like the calming potion of his world finds it to be surprisingly smooth and refreshing. He gulps it done quickly. It tastes great, but not feeling any different asks for another and the stewardess knowing that they will be leaving any moment makes him another drink but then hands Remus one and tells him in case before we level off he needs another one here is an extra. She goes back and takes her seat. A short moment later the plane leaves the gate and rolls down to the runway.

As the plane is leaving Sirius turns to Remus and states this isn't too bad actually this is kind of fun. The plane gets in line and stops then when it's their turn, it goes down the runway going faster and faster gaining speed and Sirius is impressed by how fast this plane is moving then all of a sudden he feels himself recline and he is pressed back into the back of the seat and looks out the window and watches the lights of the city drop off getting further away he is no longer horizontal to the earth but straight up vertical and at the same time pitching to the right. RRRREEEMMMUUUSSSS! Sirius cries out, Remus reminds Sirius as quietly as he could to drink the potion. At that Sirius knocks back the second Bristol's and Remus, quietly takes the empty cup and hands him the third drink. A short time later the plane levels off. Sirius has noticed not only is he feeling calm but relaxed as well. The muggle calming draught is finally starting to work. Sirius thought that their potions must be weak because they don't have magic to make them work better and faster.

Sirius leans over to whisper loudly."Are we there yet?"

"No Padfoot it will take us 7 hours to get to Boston," replied Remus patiently.

"Seven hours? We are stuck here for that long?" asked Sirius alarmed.

"Muggle transportation takes longer to get there then the magical variety," Remus whispered to Sirius.

"Seven hours?" asked again bewildered.

"Yes Sirius seven hours." replied Remus returning to the book he had started to read.

The stewardess comes around and asks if anyone would like a snack and offers them some cut up fresh fruit, mini pretzels, and peanuts. Each of the men takes a snack platter to enjoy. For beverages, Remus asks for a Ginger Ale, Severus asks for a Coke. Sirius is asked if he would like another Bristol to which he answers that yes he would love another.

After setting their platters down the stewardess notices that Sirius still has his seatbelt on and that it is a bit too tight around him.

"Sir, you can take your seatbelt off now until we are ready to land," the stewardess advised Sirius.

Sirius didn't know how to take it off so he asked Remus, who told him how to remove the seatbelt. After it was undone Sirius was relieved and didn't look forward to it having to put it back on.

Remus is enjoying watching out the window taking in the stars and feels like he is in a world between worlds. Now that the plane has leveled off Remus is finding this form of travel rather relaxing as he takes in the comfort of the lounge chair. He notices that Severus is relaxing also with Harry spread out on his chest with a blanket over him as Severus has put his seat all the way back and is dozing.

Sirius now that he is no longer panicking is becoming rather excited taking in his surroundings. Sirius looks up feeling the cool air on him and places his hand over the air vent and notices that he can move the direction of the vent after playing with that he switches to the light, switching it off on off on off on and moving the position of it. Remus was ok with it, however, the direction of the light was right into Severus' eyes. After a few minutes of this Severus had enough.

"Hey! Mutt enough!" growled Severus.

Sirius looked at him, "What?"

Remus just pulled his arm down and told Sirius to leave it alone for now.

Sirius continues to take in what is going on around him and asked if he would like a headset. He asked what they are for and is told by the stewardess that he can listen to music or they will be starting a movie in a minute to hear it place the dial on channel 2 as she shows him where to plug it in and where the dial is if he wants music or to listen to talk radio to change the dial to other channels. The dial next to the channel is the volume button to adjust the volume. Sirius takes the headset and places it on his head starts to play with the dials. Since this was entertaining him and he was quiet Remus allowed him to play with the dials.

As they flew on the plane rocked a bit. Sirius looked up and wondered what that was, so he asked a passing stewardess who reassures him that it was only the turbulence and that there was nothing to be concerned about that it was normal. Sirius settles down and goes back to playing with the dials. At the next wave of turbulence you can hear throughout the whole plane "WHEEEEEE!" Sirius was having a good time and was on an alcohol high.

One of the stewardesses picked up the microphone and was about to speak into it. It was time to announce the movie of the night.

"Tonight's movie is An American Werewolf in London. It's a horror comedy film written and directed by John Landis and starring David Naughton, Jenny Agutter and Griffin Dunne. Two young American college students, David Kessler and Jack Goodman, are attacked by a werewolf on a backpacking holiday in England. When Jack is killed, David is taken to a London hospital, where disturbing apparitions of his deceased friend inform David that he is a werewolf and will transform at the next full moon. The movie is about David's adventure in accepting what he is." she informed the passengers.

"Did you hear that Moony? The muggles know about werewolves! How do they know about them?" asked a surprised Sirius.

"Yes, I heard Padfoot. I don't know how they found out." a worried Remus replied.

"John Landis, who wrote the movie is a wizard. The muggles will believe it is a fantasy. They won't believe they are real." stated Severus half asleep.

"Oh, that is good." sighed a relieved Remus.

"Well then its only fair that a London werewolf should go to America since an American werewolf went to London." chuckled Remus. Sirius chuckled along with him.

After the movie, Sirius needed to use the loo. He climbed over Remus and Severus trying not to hit a sleeping Harry. He goes to the room and expecting magical space he is shocked this loo is smaller than a broom closet, how is anyone supposed to relax in this area? He turns sideways and slips into the small area and feels the space closing in on him he lifts the lid and sees blue water...where do they get their water from that it is blue? Not wanting to stay here any longer than necessary Sirius finishes up, uses the sink and flushes the toilet and watches the water go down, the suction that takes away that water was powerful Sirius panics and tries to open the door forgetting he has to slide the bolt to unlock the door. Sirius panics more when he can't get the door open and thinks he is going to be sucked down the toilet and die so he starts to bang on the door and the bolt is slid over and the door opens and Sirius comes out gasping for breath. He is determined he is not going to go to the loo ever again on a plane, he will hold it forever before he sets foot into another of those death traps waiting to happen.

After his adventure in the washroom, Sirius climbed back into his seat and proceeded to fall asleep and was woken up as they were about to land.

Sirius reluctantly puts on his tight seatbelt. Remus looks over to make sure that Sirius was able to click the belt into the connection and he noticed how tight the seatbelt is around Sirius so he leans over and undoes the belt a bit so that it wasn't so tight.

"Thank you Moony I wasn't looking forward to wtearing it since it was too tight," Sirius exclaimed relived.

"Your welcome Padfoot," Remus replied.

After getting into the airport Sirius was happy and not looking forward to repeating it to get to New Orleans. They went up to a ticket counter and asked about a flight to New Orleans.

"There is a flight from Boston Logan International Airport to the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport leaving in 5 hours. Would you like tickets?" asked the attendant.

After conferring with each other they turned back to the counter "Yes please, that would be great" answered Severus.

The attendant processed their tickets. Then handed them over after Sirius paid for them. He looked at them and they said that they leave for New Orleans from Terminal C gate 12.

"So what are we going to do for three hours?" asked Remus.

"I don't know about you but I am hungry. Why don't we find somewhere to eat." countered Sirius.

"Sounds good I could use a coffee right now." agreed Severus.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant close to the gate that we are leaving from that way we don't have to rush to get there afterward," suggested Remus.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go." said Severus. "Would one of you take Harry please my arms are starting to protest."

"I will take him," said Remus. He went over to Severus and gently took Harry into his arms. It was only 5:30 am and they didn't want him awake yet.

When they got to gate 12 they looked around and the first restaurant they saw was Potbelly Sandwich Shop. They went over to the restaurant, sat down and looked at a menu. (AN not sure if this is a restaurant style establishment or a kiosk type. I made it a sit down restaurant) What they saw was all kinds of different sandwiches including some breakfast sandwiches.

Sirius ordered 2 sausages, egg and cheddar cheese on English muffin sandwiches and a bowl of banana, walnut, and brown sugar oatmeal along with English Breakfast tea. The other two just looked at him with shock.

"What? I told you I was hungry." said with a smile.

Remus ordered 2 bacon, egg and cheddar on English muffin sandwiches and an English Breakfast tea.

Severus ordered a bowl of banana, walnut, and brown sugar oatmeal and a Balzac's blend coffee.

After they were done eating they decided to check out the map to see if there was somewhere where they could get something to remember their time in Boston and to get something to do for the 3 hours and 14 minutes flight.

"Hey look they have a shop named Black Dog." laughed Sirius.

"We should check it out and look it says here that it is known to locals and travelers by their iconic Black Dog logo. It features clothing and accessories for men, women, kids and of course, dogs." explained Remus.

"We can check it out and get a collar and leash for the mutt plus just down the way is New England Collections that we can get souvenirs to remember Boston with." laughed Severus. Remus laughed as well.

"Ha ha very funny! We can stop at the Duty/Tax Free store to check it out on the way back to the gate." suggested Sirius.

The men made their way to Black Dog and looked around to see what they had. Sirius picked up a few shirts for himself and Harry with the logo on them. They left there and made their way to the New England Collections and looked around there as well. While they were looking around Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes then looked up at Remus and smiled.

"Morning cub! Did you sleep well?" asked Remus with a smile.

"Yes, Unkie Pafoo?" asked Harry with a yawn.

"He is around here somewhere why don't we go looking for him." suggested Remus. Harry nodded with a smile.

They searched for Sirius and found him by the t-shirts.

"Hey Padfoot! Harry is awake and wanted to know where you were." Remus exclaimed.

"Good morning little snitch. Did you have a good sleep?" asked Sirius.

"Unkie Pafoo!" exclaimed a happy Harry. Harry held his arms out to Sirius and he took Harry into his arms.

"Unkie Sevvy?" asked Harry looking around.

"Uncle Severus is here somewhere little snitch. Want to go look for him?" asked Sirius. To which Harry nodded.

They looked around the store and found Severus talking to a couple of beautiful women, one was blonde and the other a brunette. Sirius went up to Severus and told him that Harry was looking for him.

"Unkie Sevvy!" yelled Harry. Holding out his arms to be taken by Severus.

"Good morning, Scamp. Did you sleep well?" asked Severus.

"Yes" answered Harry with a smile.

"Isn't he the cutest!" one of the women talking to Severus commented.

"He sure is! Is he yours Severus?" asked the second one.

"No he is my godson." replied Severus with a small smile.

"What is your name cutie?" asked the woman with blonde hair.

Harry looked up at Severus and he replied,"Its ok to answer her question."

Harry looked at the woman and answered,"Hawwy."

"Harry what a strong name for a cutie like you." returned the brunette.

"Are you going to introduce us Severus or are you going to be rude." Sirius blurted out.

"Ladies I would like you to meet Harry's other two godfathers. The shaggy one is Sirius Black and the other gentleman is Remus Lupin." announced Severus.

"Sirius and Remus I would like to introduce Gretchen Smythe and Jasmine Lancaster." Severus informed them.

"Hello Ladies. What brings such beautiful ladies here?" asked Sirius.

The two women giggled and then the blonde answered,"We are traveling around the United States and trying to stop in each state before we start on our careers. Sort of a vacation before the drudgery of working every day, every week, every month and every year."

"Well we have to get going so that we can get Harry some breakfast before our flight." explained Severus. "It was great meeting you ladies."

"It was great meeting you Severus. Good luck in New Orleans. Bye Harry!" said Gretchen with a wave.

"Bye bye" Harry exclaimed with a wave.

The men got what they wanted and paid for it then made their way to get Harry some breakfast when they saw the Duty/Tax Free shop and decided to have a quick look and found some books not only for themselves but also to keep Harry entertained for the 3 hours they are going to be on the plane.

They went back to Potbelly Sandwich Shop sat down and ordered 2 sandwiches. One was sausage, egg and cheddar cheese but asked if the cheese could be put on the side so that they could tear apart the sandwich so that Harry could eat it all separately. The other was bacon, egg and cheddar cheese again they asked for it to be separated so that the little one could eat it. They also got him some apple juice to drink.

Severus asked, "Do you have any preserves for the english muffins?"

"No, but we do have jam," replied the waitress.

"Oh wait a minute." She said. She rushed to the back and came back out a few minutes later with several small things in her hand.

"Here you go there is strawberry jam in each small container. To open them just pull on the little tabs here and the foil will come off and you can spread the jam on the English muffins. I also asked the cook to scramble the eggs that go into both sandwiches and cut up the sausage and bacon so that he can eat them better. Two slices of cheese are also in the container with the Enlish muffins. Here is a plastic knife to spread the jam with." explained the waitress.

"Thank you very much." exclaimed Sirius surprised.

"Harry can you say thank you to..." Sirius looked at her name tag. "...Renee."

"Tank 'ou" Harry said and then surprised everyone when he kissed his hand and then extended his arm out.

With a pink tinge Renee replied,"Your welcome sweetheart. You have a good flight."

"Here you are and keep the change and share it with the cook for all your help." Sirius declared.

"Thank you, Sir! Have a great flight!" exclaimed Renee.

"Thank you Renee." answered Sirius with a smile.

When he was done his breakfast Severus, put Harry down on the floor so he could walk and made their way to a washroom so that they could change Harry's nappy and get him out of his jammies and into clothes and then made their way to gate 12 and got onto the plane. The men knew what to do this time so they got to it as soon as they sat down. Severus helped Remus since he had Harry in his arms again. Sirius again called for the window seat and the other two allowed him the seat so that maybe it would keep him entertained.

The three hours on the plane was tiring. They had to keep Harry entertained so he didn't get grumpy during the flight. It was a long flight for a wide awake active toddler, Thank Merlin he slept for the seven hours they were in the air from London to Boston.

Halfway into the journey "Sirius leaned over to Remus and asked,"Are we there yet?"

"No, Padfoot we have another hour and a half to go yet." replied Remus. Sirius sighs and goes back to playing with the dials.

They finally landed and went through security and made their way to the luggage claim, where they got their bags. The men made their way out of the airport and just stood there for a minute or so.

"We made it gentlemen!" crowed Sirius.

"Yes, we have and now we have to find a hotel then find a house to live for the nine or ten years we will be here." answered Remus.

"Let's go!" grinned Severus leading them over to the taxis. They put their luggage into the trunk of the first one in line then got in.

"Welcome to New Orleans! Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"Thank you! We would like to find a family friendly hotel and cost isn't a problem.' answered Severus.

"Okay, I know the right place! exclaimed the cabbie who by his taxi license is named Mick.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Albus was sitting behind his desk waiting for Sirius and Remus to show up and wondering what was taking them so long. Maybe he should take the contracts to them if they are having problems getting Harry to sleep. Albus picked up the contracts and headed down to the godfathers quarters.

When he got there he knocked so that he didn't wake Harry up with the bell. There was no answer so Albus thought they were all busy with Harry so he let himself in because as the Headmaster he can override all password locked doors. When he got inside he was shocked. All the books that lined the living room were gone. Albus went from room to room and found that all the rooms were empty of all personal things and in Harry's room his bed and table were also missing. Albus went to Severus' office and found that all personal things there were gone as well and there were parchment papers on the desk. Albus went over to the desk and picked up the parchments and read them.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

By the time you read this, we will be long gone.

We have decided to fulfill the wishes of James and Lily and step up as the named godfathers as stated in the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter to raise their son Harry James Potter. As such we have decided for the safety of Harry to raise him away from the danger you told us about. Please understand it is in the best interests for the Greater Good that we stay in hiding until Harry reaches of age that was discussed to return to Hogwarts.

We are sorry it had to be this way but Harry's safety must come first.

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

To Whom It May Concern

I, Severus Tobias Snape hereby resign my position as professor for Potions and Head of House for Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately.

I cite Section 5 article 4 as my reason for leaving. A family emergency at this time requires my full attention which leaves me unable to fulfill my duties as Potion Master and Head of House for Slytherin.

I apologize to have caused any inconvenience, but I must do what is best for the greater good.

Thank you very much for understanding. If at anytime this situation clears up I will reapply for both positions again.

Severus Snape

Potions Master

Albus was fuming after he read both parchments. How dare they go against his orders. He was Albus Dumbledore and he was to be obeyed. Albus made his way out to the portrait in the living room and asked the portrait what he heard. The portrait stared at Albus with a confused look on his face then cupped his ear to signal that he couldn't hear him. Albus cast the reversal of the spell and then reasked him what he heard.

"They started to talk about leaving after you left, Albus. They were going to discuss where to go when Minerva stopped them and reminded them that the portraits report to you and she sent a spell towards me and I heard no more." the portrait reported.

"When did they leave?" asked Albus.

"Right after they came back from dinner." the portrait answered.

"Thank you Reginald." replied Albus.

Albus left the quarters and went up to his office he had work to do, he had to find them and bring them back or at least bring Harry back. He contacted his people and sent them out to find Harry. Harry should be back in the castle by the end of tomorrow with or without his godfathers.

Harry and his godfathers were in their hotel room, which was a two bedroom suite, getting settled. The hotel had offered them the use of a cot, well they called it a crib but Severus told them that Harry had watched his mother being killed from his 'crib' so he screams when put in one. The woman was sympathetic and offered to send them a hide away bed instead.

That night it was Remus' turn to bath Harry and the little one was in a playful mood. Remus had to chase him down to get him into the tub and as soon as he lifted him out of the tub Harry was off and running. He got to the door leading to the hallway and found that it was open just a little bit so out the door he ran.

"I'll get him" yelled Severus grabbing a towel.

Severus gave chase with Harry running and giggling.

"Come back here you lil streaker!" exclaimed Severus and all he got for an answer was a giggle.

Severus finally caught up to the toddler and wrapped him in the towel and lifted him up. They were both laughing and so was an elderly couple who were also in the hallway.

"Al do you remember when lil Albert use to do that?" asked the elderly woman with a laugh.

"Yes, Greta I do. It seems like just yesterday doesn't it." replied Al with a laugh.

"Enjoy him at this age while you can. Before you know it he will be married with kids of his own." Greta said with a sad look.

Severus smiled at both of them and took Harry back to their room so that he could finish getting him ready for bed.

Harry looked back at the couple over Severus' shoulder and waved to them then kissed his hand and waved it to the couple.

So many good memories played in the couple's minds as they watched the little one leaving with his father. They waved back and blew kisses back to him.

"Al I think I am going to go back to our room and call lil Albert. I suddenly have a need to talk to him." Greta said with determination.

"Sounds good to me Greta. I also need to hear his voice." replied Al.

They both headed back to their room and called their son and chatted with him for an hour. They made arrangements to leave to go visit their son and his family the next day.

When Severus and Harry got back to their room Severus handed a giggling Harry over to Remus so that he could get him dressed in his jammies.

"I want to know how he got out the door to the hallway?" asked Severus curiously.

"I went to get some ice but I was sure I closed the door when I came back." replied Sirius.

"Next time make sure you check. We all will have to make sure we check so that the little scamp can't get out." announced Severus.

The other two agreed and Severus told them about the elderiy couple in the hall. They all had a laugh.

Finally it was Harry's bedtime and they decided that he would sleep in Severus' room because Remus and Sirius had to share a room. It was the only suite available when they got to the hotel. Sirius read him a story and sang him his song tucked him in and then left the room turning the light off as he left. After he closed the door there was a scream from inside the room. Sirius rushed back into the room flipping the switch as he went. Sitting up in bed is Harry crying. Remus and Severus also ran to the room to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter little snitch?" Sirius asked cuddling Harry to him.

After he calmed down to hiccups he said."Dawk."

"I think the fact that we are in a new place and he usually had a night light on while we were in the castle that he doesn't like the dark." suggested Remus.

"Well we can't make him a night light while in the muggle world. What can we do?" asked Sirius.

"Why don't we leave one of the side table lights on." suggested Remus. "Will you be able to sleep with the light on Severus?"

"Yes, I should be able to." Severus answered.

"We will leave you to calm him down Sirius and get him to sleep before you leave him. Once we get into a permanent place we can get him use to lulling himself to sleep." Remus declared leaving the room. Severus followed him.

Half an hour later Sirius came out of the room and closed the door until it was only opened a bit.

"He is asleep?" asked Remus.

"Ya finally. Just as he would nod off he would suddenly open his eyes to make sure I was still there. I had to keep my hand on his back so that he knew I was still there for him to close his eyes and keep them closed for any length of time." answered Sirius.

"Tomorrow morning we will have to go to a magical real estate agent to see if we can find a home so that we can get into a routine. The sooner we can get into a routine the better for Harry and ourselves it will be." Severus pointed out.

"I think we should also see about getting new wands." Remus pointed out.

"Why the one I have still works great for me." asked Sirius confused.

"If we get new wands then our magical signature will change, therefore we can use magic and not be traced," Remus explained.

"Good idea that can be the first thing we do when we get to L'allée." Sirius answered.

"Do either of you know where the magical district is here and how to get to it?" questioned Remus.

"I do. I asked when I went to Gringotts to straighten things out with the Goblins. I transferred some of my money over to a muggle bank here in New Orleans and got our papers." replied Sirius.

They all went to bed early since they had been up all last night to escape from Albus. Plus they had a busy day tomorrow.

The next morning after a hearty breakfast in the hotel restaurant the men made their way to the store that was the front of the magical district. They stood in front of a shop with the name Mama Isabelle's Crystals. Remus opened the door which jingled and allowed the other two to go before him. They all looked at the door and discovered a set of bells attached to the top of the door.

"That's so we know when someone comes into the store if we are busy doing something else in the store." The young girl behind the counter explained when she saw their confused expressions.

As the men came even with the counter an elderly woman came from a door behind the counter and started yelling.

"You dare bring darkness into my shop!" This startled Harry and he began to cry.

"Grandmama look what you have done. You scared the little one." exclaimed the young woman with an angry look on her face.

"They have darkness tainting them Esmeralda!" the elderly woman all but yelled.

"I know Grandmama I can feel it too but you can't be frightening all the people that come into the shop" Esmeralda chided softly. She turned to the men and said,"I apologize for my grandmother she means no harm. She is set in her ways and truthfully I wouldn't want her any other way."

"It's alright miss.' Severus replied after they got Harry calmed down.

"What do you mean we have darkness in us?" asked Remus curiously.

"Two of you have dark magic clinging to you. While you have a wolf attached to you. Don't worry we won't hold it against you. We can feel the darkness on the two." answered Esmeralda.

"I know I do and have since I was a teen." admitted Severus with a hand over his dark mark.

"The other is coming from one of you two." Esmeralda said pointing to Sirius who was holding Harry.

"With my upbringing, I guess I could have traces of dark magic on me." Sirius pondered.

"Here give me Harry and we can know for sure." requested Remus. Sirius handed Harry over and just stood there and waited.

"No, the darkness moved...now it is there." announced Esmeralda pointing to Harry and Remus.

They were surprised that it was Harry who had darkness in him. Then it hit Severus. "It could be his wound. His family was attacked on All Hallows Eve. His parents were killed by a dark wizard but when he turned his wand to Harry it backfired back to himself and all Harry has to show for it is that wound that won't be healed with magic."

"My name is Esmeralda and this is my grandmother Isabelle. May I come around and examine his wound?" asked Esmeralda.

"My name is Severus, this is Sirius and Remus is holding Harry. You may examine his wound." Severus replied after looking at Sirius and Remus who both nodded their heads.

Esmeralda came around the counter holding a stick that had the carving of a skull at the top of it and had feathers and what looked like small bones dangling from it. She shook the stick in front of Harry's face, which facinated him to no end, and centered it on his healing wound.

"The darkness is coming from his wound. It is very dark magic. It is the same magic that is on your arm Severus." Esmeralda described.

"The same dark wizard did both." explained Severus.

"Harry's darkness is alive. Grandmama will you come check it for me please. You may know what it is. If its ok with you?" she asked looking at Severus.

"We don't have a problem with that if it helps Harry." answered Severus after getting the okay from Remus and Sirius.

Isabella came around the counter and stepped in front of Remus and Harry. Harry made a noise like a sob.

"It's ok little one Grandmama won't hurt you." said Esmeralda.

Harry looked from Esmeralda to Isabelle and back before he said,"Gwanmama?"

"Yes dear child you may call me Grandmama." replied Isabelle.

Isabelle raised her hand to the wound and then started to sing. At the end of her song she sighed and shivered before she informed everyone."That is very dark magic. It is most evil of all darkness. That is soul magic! The little one has a piece of the evil one in his wound. Not to worry little one Grandmama will get rid of the abomination for you."

Harry's godfathers and Esmeralda were speechless. When they could finally function Severus asked,"You can really rid him of the evil?"

"Yes, I can rid him of the taint but he must be older so that he can handle the magic involved. That same day we will rid you of your taint as well." Isabelle informed Severus.

"It will not take over his body will it Ma'am?" asked Sirius who was pretty shaken up.

"No it will not take over the little one. I made sure of that. It is in a magic pocket that it can't get out of." Isabelle informed them. They were all relieved to hear that.

While everyone's attention was on Isabelle Harry had moved the stick so that he could put the top in his mouth.

"No sweetheart you can't chew on that. Is he teething?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yes, he is teething," replied Sirius.

"I have just the thing!" exclaimed Esmeralda going behind the counter and through the door. A minute later she came back with something in her hand. She walked over to them and handed the item to Severus. In his hand, he found a ring of what appeared to be plastic and it was room temperature. He looked over to Esmeralda for an explanation.

"Put it up to your lips Severus." insisted Esmeralda.

Severus put the ring up to his lip and it felt cool as soon as he touched it to his lip but it was still warm in his hand. He handed it to Sirius to check out who did the same thing then handed it to Remus who experimented with it then shrugged and handed it to Harry who immediately popped it into his mouth. As soon as he had it in his mouth he started to really chomp on it.

"Its safe for him to do that isn't it? He won't be able to break it?" asked Remus.

"No he won't be able to break it and it will stay cool for about three months before it needs to be recharged. I used them for my own twins and they loved them." explained Esmeralda.

"How much do we owe you for it?" asked Sirius.

"No charge. Take it with our apology for Grandmama scaring him when you first came in." Esmeralda answered.

"That is not necessary but we thank you for the gift." acknowledged Remus.

"Well we should get going to L'allee. We will see you on the way out." said Severus

"Okay and I will see you when you leave." Esmeralda replied with a smile.

Harry and his godfathers went to the back of the shop and opened the portal to L'allee. They first looked for a wand shop and found one just down the way. They went in and waited at the counter for the proprietor. A middle aged gentleman came out from the back and asked if he could help them.

"Yes we are in need of new wands.' stated Sirius.

"Very well who is first?" He asked.

"I will go first" said Sirius.

The man brought trays of a variety of materials. "All you have to do is run your wand hand over the trays and pick out what feels right to you. We will start with the wood." he explained.

Sirius waved his hand over the tray slowly and picked up the wood that he felt a tinkle when he waved his hand over it.

"Oak its magical properties are truth, steadfast knowledge, protection. Oak wands bring vitality and long life. This wood helps center the mind, allowing it to focus on the task at hand and ignore distractions. Oak help promote both observation and intuition. Oak magic inspires bravery, presence, leadership skills, prosperity, and strength." the proprietor said. "Now try the magical animals tray."

Sirius put his hand over the tray and right away he picked up a vial with what looked like a strand of hair.

"Centaur tail hair. Freely given of course. While the Centaur may not trust most Wizards they are still considered very wise and logical, making this a very stable material for your core. They are also known for their skillfulness in healing making this core useful in healing charms. Also good for power, protection, general magic." the proprietor exclaimed. He set both items in a tray and turned around. "Next."

Severus went next. He did exactly what Sirius did and picked up a piece of wood.

"Hazel Wood its magical properties are artistic ability, magical knowledge, and optimism are provided by the enchanting use of Hazel. The energy of hazel wands promoted love and creativity allowing a person to move beyond self-serving modes of existence. Hazel is the bringer of change. Hazel also promotes creative expression, eloquence, and art of all types. This was the most common wood used to create wands in the ancient Celtic traditions. Also used in magic spells for wisdom, creativity, intelligence, navigation, inspiration, and wrath." the proprietor adviced."

"Now for the core." the proprietor said as Severus moved to the other tray. He stopped and picked up a vial with what looked like a small tree branch. "Ah, you picked the Wiggentree it is a magical rowan. Its bark is used in Potion-making (Wiggenweld Potion), and the tree is guarded by Bowtruckles. Anyone who touches the trunk of one of these trees will be protected from Dark Creatures as long as they are doing so. Very unusual combination." He placed the two items onto another tray.

Remus was next so he handed Harry who was getting bored and whiney to Sirius who started to talk to him in different voices which had Harry giggling.

Remus ran his hand over the blocks of wood and he immediately stopped at one and picked it up.

"Ash its magical properties are that it is an excellent wood for promoting brain power, aids in communication, intelligence, wisdom, and promotes curiosity. Use this wood to remove mental blockages and aid in the promotion of word use and understanding. It is the wood of the writer, poet, and scholar. Promotes spiritual love and health. Protects against unwanted change. Brings balance to the mind. Use for protection from drowning, magickal effectiveness, sea power, and healing. Ash is also used for protection, finding special roots, horse magick, enhances skills of arts and crafts, justice, weather magick, and for working with the magick of cave and wells." the proprietor said. "Now for your core!"

Once again Remus moved his hand over a tray and was drawn to a vial with liquid in it.

"Acromantula venom is a highly valuable fluid that is secreted from the pincers of an Acromantula. Due to the nature of the Acromantula, the venom is virtually impossible to collect from a live specimen. The venom is therefore easier to collect after the death of the creature, but the venom dries quickly." He placed the two items on a tray then turned to the men and told them to come back in three hours and their wands will be done.

They left the wand maker's shop and looked around to see if they could see a real estate place. When they couldn't see one right away they stopped at a booth and looked at what they were selling.

"I will take this broach. Could you tell me where we could find a real estate agent?" asked Severus handing over the money for the broach. He would send it to Minerva for Yule from Harry.

"You will find the real estate office two streets down the lane. It is about five or so stores down that street." the vendor said.

"Thank you, Sir." Severus replied as he nodded his head.

The group followed the the man's directions and found the office. They went in and saw a woman that looked like she was in her 50s. They shut the door behind them and went up to her desk and stood there until she acknowledged them.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

'Yes ma'am. We are looking to buy a house, hopefully in the country. We want it to be big with plenty of land so that Harry here has plenty of space to run around." replied Severus.

"Hmmm I may have what you are looking for. One just came in. Where did I put that paper?" she said while going through the papers on her desk. "Ah ha here it is."

She read it over and then said to them. "The property is

10 minutes from the airport. About 25 miles out of town. There is an antebellum mansion, in the French Colonial style, modified with Greek Revival architectural elements on the property. It is located on the mighty Mississippi with access to the swamplands good for getting potion materials. There are 39 rooms and has 27,000 square feet of living space in the main house with 5 floors.

There is a carriage house plus an outbuilding that can be converted into anything you like. It is sitting on 120 acres of land of which 50 acres are on the river so they are free from prying eyes as the home is situated deep into the woods before the grounds open up to a sprawling well-groomed grounds with a large fountain in the front yard and several smaller fountains in the back gardens. Around the formal garden in the rear is a box hedge. Not far from the 2 greenhouses is a hedge maze in the center is a gazebo.

The home was meant to be self-sufficient with a house garden along with an area for livestock and a 60,000-gallon water holding tank for irrigation to the grounds and vegetable gardens. The wards are up to date and fully functional." she finished reading. "What do you think gentlemen? It's a good bargain and it will go quick."

The three men walked a bit away from the woman and talked about it.

"What do you think guys?" asked Sirius. "I think we should take it. I know its big but we can think of what to do with the extra rooms."

"I think we should see it first then decide." Remus remarked.

"I agree with Remus we should look at it first then decide." Severus added.

"You're right. Let's ask if we can see it." allowed Sirius.

"Is it possible for us to see it as soon as possible?"

"I can show you now if you have the time." offered the real estate agent.

"That would be great. I am Severus and this is Remus

on my left and Sirius and Harry are on my right." Severus said as they were about to follow the agent.

"Oh how rude of me not introducing myself. Desiree at your service." She said with a small bow.

They took a portkey to the end of the laneway up to the house. They had felt the wards as soon as they landed.

As they walked up to the house they could see, a double porched house with a double pitched black roof, with six brick chimneys with 3 single paned dormers to add light to the attic. They noticed the 8 white columns, 6 dark green shuttered windows on the two floors.

The main feature of the house was the 60-foot long double veranda that extends the entire length of the butter creme yellow stuccoed walls scored to resemble stone and wraps around the house. There was an ornamental cast-iron railing, with an elaborate grape-cluster design along all 60 feet of the veranda,

The entry doors are surrounded by a transom and sidelights, showcasing original hand-painted stained glass, etched and patterned after the French cross to allegedly ward off evil.

They went through the door and in the entrance hall the first thing they noticed was the sweeping curved staircase leading to the upper levels. The second was the crystal and a wrought iron chandelier that sparkled with so many prisms it just painted the walls with rainbows. The entrance hall featured prized Italian marble floors that continued up the winding staircase.

To the right of the hall was the drawing room for entertainment to the left was the parlor for the family.

The parlor was done in earth tones of brown, tans, greens and reds. The baby grand piano dominated the back of the pale green room opposite of the marble fireplace which had two brown, forest green, deep red, and tan tapestry settee with a low coffee table between them. to the right of the fireplace, the sideboard which had the sterling tea tray placed on it. To the left of the fireplace was a card table elaborate with inlays.

The drawing room was white trimmed with walls done in light Carolina sky blue. The settee and multiple chairs were all Queen Anne style mahogany wood, English Chintz in blues striped with the red floral with shades of green leaves. The two large and ornately carved cornices gilded with gold windows were dressed in pale blue silk damask draperies.

There were pocket doors that closed off the room from the hall and also from the men's lounge where the men could gather and drink their brandy, smoke their cigars and talk over the business. The walls were done in a darker ocean blue and trimmed in dark cream. The windows were treated with heavy velvet drapes in a lighter blue. The furniture was done in rich leather of couches and wingback chairs of deep burgundy. The dark inlaid liquor cabinet had a brandy heavy lead crystal bottle with snifters on a tray on the top.

Going further into the home was the formal dining room which had a table that could sit up to 20 guests at the ornate Louis XV furniture. There was also a smaller family dining room which had a smaller table that sat 6 with leaves that could expand the table to fit up to 10. However, while the table and room are smaller it was no less formal than the larger dining room.

There was a large kitchen with a walk-in pantry where there is a small sink and a large prep area for preparing and canning items from the garden. A door that leads to the garden is located on the back wall. There is also a butlers pantry for the table linens and common dishes, china, glasses, and crystals. plus built-in draws for the company silver and silver wear. In the kitchen, there was a narrow wooden stairway that led upstairs. a laundry room and a room where the house elves sleep.

Off the kitchen is the breakfast room with its own conservatory. This room had heavy leaded Tiffany stain glass windows. in a tutor rose design.

Toward the back of the house is a large library and between the two offices is a family game room with a billiards table. They then went back into the front to the stairs to the second floor.

Climbing the sweeping curved stairway with the ornate banister, they looked down to take in the grand entrance from above then they turedn to take in view of the front of the house from the three lead windows and the upper stained glass pattern above each of the windows before continuing the short flight of stairs that brought them to the second floor. The stairway split the floor into two wings. There was a rich, thick, burgundy carpet on the floor, with high ceilings with the crown molding. The walls are paneled in Circassian walnut, where the seams of the panels would come together there is a thin beam of matching wood to create a frame, every other frame had a painting centered. What caught their attention was the scenes in each of the pictures were still unlike the paintings from home. Some of them were painted scenes of the bayou, others of floral and fauna giving the feeling of sanctuary, unlike downstairs that gave the feeling of formal propriety. As they looked down the extensive hallways they took in the small couches, the chairs, the benches, the small console tables and the small chest of drawers spread along the way to draw in just how large this home is. For Severus, it was the feeling Hogwarts gave him of openness knowing that although they were living together there was room and space where he could be alone in his thoughts and away from the wolf and mutt. Severus could start to feel himself relax for the first time in ever so long.

Almost moving as one mind they went toward the right to explore the rooms. The first room they came to was a large, airy, deep rose and pale green room. It was so rich a colour that it couldn't be called red but was too deep to be called pink. It is obviously the room was for a lady. The sweeping 4 post bed with the sweeping drapes that surrounded the bed reminded Remus and Sirius of the beds from Gryffindor Tower. The room also had a dressing table in the corner by the french doors that opened out to the balcony they noticed when approaching the house. The room also contained a chiffarobe hutch and a high boy dresser. There is a ladies chaise and a writing desk and chair. The fireplace in this room had rose flowers mosaics with a darkly stained wood mantle. The brightly polished wood floor with the area rugs thrown around the bed. After glancing into this room they moved onto the next room down the hall.

"This room would be perfect for Minerva." Severus stated. The other two nodded their heads. Harry copied them because he didn't want to be left out. His godfathers smiled at him.

They came to another vast room, the mute yellow floral wallpaper with the furniture all done in fumed oak the bed was to the left of the the left of the queen size bed is the french doors with the sheer panels that also opens up to the front of the home, at the foot of the bed is a rocking chair on a throw rug across from the rocking chair is a fireplace done in multiple tiles of different shades of reds with a matching mantle of fumed oak in the center of the mantle is a small grandfather clock. The corner of the fireplace mounted to the wall are two sconces for light the door next to the fireplace opened into a huge walk-in closet with built-in dressers and shelves along with plenty of space to hang clothing. They took in the bookshelves next to the desk.

Across the hall, from these two bedrooms, they opened the door to a very white bathroom. White tiles covered the floor, Larger white tiles made up the walls, a white vanity with a white sink with gold faucet and handles, white deep tub sitting on gold claws, white shower with multiple gold shower heads that came from all sides along with the large gold square shower head coming from the ceiling. On the wall, they noticed several switches they noticed some were for light, but another lit a red bulb which Remus found standing under it heated the room, another turned on a fan and another they learned heated the floor. While the room had a very sterile feel to it the warmth coming from the ceiling and the floor softened the feeling. Remus turned off the switches as they were leaving. Sirius on the way out just couldn't resist turning the switches on and off watching the lights flash a few times before walking out to join the others.

They continued down to the next room this was a small sitting room with built-in shelves 3/4 of the way up the wall which was done with a filled burlap type wallpaper the top of the built-in shelves became a ledge that housed different pieces of art, vases, a few frames of art, and some curious pieces of curved branches, In the corners near the fireplace are chairs with footstools. So many books filled the shelves that both Remus and Severus were curious to look at the books in this room as they looked over the titles they were pleased to find books that told about the area plants, history, animals, and this was just on first glance. Both knowing they would be returning to this room soon as they knew that they were going to take the house.

The next room they came to was a sweeping suite known as the Master Suite, it was very ornate with the king bed taking center stage with the white marble fireplace taking a close second. It was a pale peach silk wall treatment with gilded gold picture frames of a large three-piece painting depicting a floral field scene that was mounted above the fireplace. To the right of the bed was a sitting room with a small couch and low table along with a rollback desk with a chair. To the left was a large walk-in closet again like the bedroom before this one with built-in drawers and shelves and rods for the hanging for clothes. In the bedroom at the foot of the bed is a blanket chest catty-corner in the room is a dressing table with a matching pale peach dust ruffle and a silk covered bench. beside the bed on each side are nightstands with gold lamps with peach shades that when on would give soft lighting to the room.

Next to the master suite is a room that could only be the nursery. There is a baby cot which they would change out with the toddlers bed they have in their luggage, a changing table small table with two chairs to fit the scale of the children's table there is also a day bed against the opposite wall of the cot. Next to the daybed is a rocking chair and a shelf for the child's books. In the archway that opened into another room, it is clear this was for the baby nurse or nanny to sleep in there is a small twin size bed and dresser with an oval mirror mounted above it.

Across the hall was the child's playroom, inside was a large wooden train table with strange trains with faces on each of the trains there were tunnels for the train to go under along with wooden trees and people to create an play scene. The men didn't know what to make of the trains. There was soft carpet on the floor. Many interesting toys that none of the men had ever seen before and not sure what to make of it. One was different coloured beads mounted on thick coloured wire manipulated into spirals or arches or zig zag. There was a large wooden dollhouse that opened on a hinge with multiple floors with furniture and a family of 4 dolls a pair of large male and female and smaller pair again of male and female of a muggle family. There were even a dog and a cat. Sirius was pleased to see the dog looked very much like his own black "Padfoot". There were multiple soft animals of a monkey, bears, and to their delight even a dragon. There was a curious metal box with a handle. The box had a different colour on each of the sides of the box when Severus picked it up to look at it he turned the handle and to his surprise music played not knowing the tune he continued to turn the handle after a few seconds a jester popped out of the top of the box startling Severus so much he dropped the toy. Sirius couldn't help himself, he dropped to the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe as he was gasping for air.

At that Severus turned to leave the room. Harry wanted to get down and play but they didn't have time for him to play today.

"You can play with the toys after we move in, Harry." stated Remus who was holding Harry at the time.

Desiree was surprised that they were going to take the house, but she was also pleased.

Next to the playroom was another bathroom that was a twin to the one down the hall and then they came to a narrow stairway leading downstairs.

"This is the servant stairs down to the kitchen." Desiree informed them.

The group turned back the other way to go down the hallway to see the other wing. As they passed through the hallway furniture and pictures again they couldn't help but notice how calm feeling this floor was.

The first room they came to was another large suite. the main room had a king size bed on a white wash frame with a slotted head and foot board matching night stand with lamps with pop out heavy paper lamp shades of a floral with butterflies design. In the corner was a free-standing mirror, in the same corner against the wall in a built-in twin cupboard with a series of drawers, against the wall is a high back sofa in shades of yellow and blues all muted ranging from soft faded to sharp bright colours. Next to the sofa is built in shelves housing more books and nicknacks.

A small writing desks with a matching chair. This room had a connecting bathroom like the other bathrooms on the floor all done in the sterile white. In place of a walk-in closet is an extensive dressing room there was wrap around closet poles to hang the clothes. In the middle is an island with drawers on one side and shelves on the other.

There is lounge along with an oversize armless overstuff chair in the same off-white fabric of the lounge.

The next room is another ensuite bedroom with a stencil design of birds in flight and that stencil design continued throughout the room in the carving in the headboards and the wood furniture along with the mosaics in the fireplace

even in the bed linens. It too has the large white full bathroom.

The next room ensuite was done in all shades of purple from the tiles in the fireplace to the stain silk wall treatment to the flowing drapes that outlined the french door that opens to the balcony. The mahogany furniture just gleamed under the polished it was given The bedposts sported pineapples at the top of each post.

The two twin size beds in the smaller yet still quite spacious room with the palm leaf wallpaper in beige and mutes olive. The furniture was beechnut and matching twin chest of drawers each with its own blanket chest at he foot of the beds. opposite of the fireplace against the wall are two study desks with a built-in low bookshelf.

The next bedroom had a very nautical feel to it done is sky blue the bed quilt is an off-white with a pale blue border, the anchor of a ship is done in patchwork in shades of ocean blue taking the center place of the quilt on each of the two twin size beds. At each of the foot of the bed are small study desks and chairs. There are twin highboy dressers and a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

There were another three bedrooms also in this wing with

the main room having a king size bed on a white wash frame with a slotted head and foot board matching night stand with lamps with pop out heavy paper lamp shades. In the corner was a free-standing mirror, in the same corner against the wall in a built-in twin cupboard with a series of drawers. against the wall is a high back sofa. Next to the sofa is built in shelves housing books and nicknacks.

A small writing desk with a matching chair. The rooms had a connecting bathroom like the other bathrooms on the second floor all done in the sterile white. There is a walk-in closet in each of the rooms. There is lounge along with an oversize armless overstuff chair.

The adult trio and sleeping Harry returned to the central staircase to go to the fourth floor.

When they went to the left they saw that this was the servants' quarters. The rooms were plain almost austere with plain serviceable furniture and small rooms.

When they went to the right the first room is obviously a game room. When they entered this room Remus noticed the chess board set up. He remembered that some of the kids in his house had muggle chess. He noticed another game set up with black and red disks on a black and red board.

"Severus? Do you know what this game is? asked Remus as he held up one of the disks? Severus had a flashback of him and Lily playing that game in the park behind a bush while they were hiding from Petunia.

"It's called checkers." Severus said

Sirius was surprised to see a cricket bat and ball alongside another type of bat with some white balls.

There were shelves with different boxes of games on a low shelving unit under the window where the top of the shelving unit was made into a window seat. There was a dart board hanging on the wall. Sirius plucked one of the darts off of the board to look at it. He took in the sharp point and stabbed it back into the board. Remus watched Sirius and pointed out the white line on the floor.

"You would stand back behind that line and throw it at the board. The numbers on the board tell you how many points you get for that area and the one who gets the most points wins." explained Remus as he went and got a dart and demonstrated.

"How do you know that?" Sirus questioned.

Remus told him, "It is an English pub game muggle's play.".

Remus was thinking about all the different things in this room that muggles' used to entertain themselves. The titles of some of these games just made him question them but then he thought about gobstones and the games from his world the first time a muggle-born or half blood who grew up in the muggle world when they first came to Hogwarts. He thought about learning to play these games over the time of Harry's childhood so he had the experiences from both the wizardly world of his father but also the muggle world of his mother. He then took another look at the titles of the games, I wondered if these were games Lily played with or are they only games played in The States?

They left that room and entered a room with colourful bolts of fabric, a machine with thread on a spool on top of the machine, tables with a yardstick and scissors. There was also a chair with a small tapestry partially done stretched out on a loom. Sirius was taken in by how long it took to complete these projects without the aid of magic. Desiree told them that this is a sewing room. He had never seen a sewing room before since there were spells for repairs and clothing stores to purchase the original items he never thought of doing this as an activity.

After they left the sewing room they crossed the hall to enter what could only be the classroom. There was a blackboard and chalk on the wall, A large desk catty-corner and a globe and long pointer on the desk.

6 student desks and a stool in the corner was in the room and in the back of the room was a bookshelf with readers and textbooks. Next to the bookshelf was a two-door cupboard filled with school supplies. Severus thought that as Harry got older they would spend a lot of time in this room.

The room next to the classroom was clearly the room belonging to the Tutor. It was a suite where the bedroom part was in the front room and in the back room. had a couch that faced the outdoors and behind the couch is a large desk with a blotter on it and a ruler along with a pen and pencil kit. Abutting two walls is bookshelves filled with reference books, study guides, readers, and textbooks. Severus glancing at the titles knew this was another place he was going to come back to.

As they continued on their tour, they came to an infirmary that could rival Madam Pomfrey's. It had everything you would need in case of an emergency. Severus would have to work on getting a room ready for his lab right away so that he could make potions for the infirmary.

They went up to the final floor where there was an area for storage of their traveling trunks and an area that would be ideal for an owlery.

After touring the house and they were in the foyer the godfathers got together to talk it over with each other.

"What do you think?" asked Sirius.

"I like it, I see so much potential." answered Severus.

"I think we should snatch it up." concluded Remus.

They go back over to Desiree and Remus informs her that they will take it and they were willing to pay the asking price. She remarked that there was paperwork that needs to be filled out so they would need to portkey back to her office. So they left the house and portkeyed back to her office.

This woke Harry up which is good because if he had slept any longer he wouldn't go down for his rest in the afternoon.

Once the paperwork was completed and the money had changed hands Desiree informed them that it would take a week for the title to be transferred over to them. They could move in after that. The godfathers shook Desiree's hand and left the office with their copy of the paperwork.

"Only need to stay in the hotel for another week. Can hardly wait to move into our home." crowed Sirius.

"I can't wait either! All that space to mold to how we want it." gushed Remus.

"We will have to start by doing spells on the furniture to keep them in pristine order around Harry. I don't think they are toddler proof as they are." Severus informed the other two.

"No, I don't suppose they are." agreed Remus.

After they left Desiree's office they went back to the wand shop. One at a time they tried out their wands and found them well suited for each of them. They paid for them and got wand holders for each of them. Thanking the proprietor for his excellent work they left the shop.

On the way out from the alley the men stopped and talked to Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda how old does Harry have to be for the ritual?" asked Severus curiously.

"For the best results we can do the ritual after his fourth birthday." Esmeralda informed them.

"So in three and a half years he can be cleansed of the evil?" asked Severus.

"Yes and closer to his fourth birthday we will sit down and explain the ritual to you all." replied Esmeralda.

"Gwanmama?" asked Harry looking around.

"I'm sorry sweetheart Grandmama is laying down." Esmeralda told Harry with a sad face.

Harry's lip started to tremble but changed into a smile when he saw Grandmama come out of the door behind the counter.

"I'm here child!" Isabelle said going around the counter to talk to Harry.

"Gwanmama!" yelled Harry happily. He leaned out with his arms out so that Isabelle can take him.

"Grandmama you are supposed to be laying down resting." chided Esmeralda.

"Pfffft I can rest all I want after I die." remarked Isabelle.

Isabelle took Harry over to a shelf not far from the men and was talking softly to Harry who was paying wrap attention to what she was saying. They saw Harry reach for a crystal but as one of them started to go over to tell Harry not to touch anything Esmeralda stopped them saying that they are protection crystals and that they will protect the little one from bad dreams. Thinking that this was a good idea with the many nights Harry wakes up screaming because he is dreaming of what happened the night his parents were killed.

Isabelle brought Harry back and handed him to Severus. Who asked Remus for his teether because he was trying to chew on the crystal. After sterilizing the teether he handed it to Harry.

"Here Harry I will trade you." suggested Remus.

"Harry looked at what Remus had and let go of the crystal and grabbed the teether and put it into his mouth and chomped down on it hard. Good thing Severus had good reflexes or the crystal would have hit the floor.

"How much for the crystal?" asked Sirius.

"It's my gift to my new grandson." answered Isabelle.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Sirius with a grin.

"Harry thank Grandmama for the crystal." suggested Severus firmly.

"Tank 'ou Gwanmama." Harry said around his teether.

"You are welcome little one." replied Isabelle kissing his cheek.

"Well we should get going so we can feed Harry lunch then put him down for his rest time." said Severus.

"Bye you all." both Isabelle and Esmeralda said together.

And the men and Harry left the shop in search of lunch.

They found a restaurant down the street from Isabelle's shop. They ate lunch then went back to their suite and laid Harry down for his rest. It took awhile but he finally went off to dreamland.

The week went fast for them. They checked out of the hotel and moved into the house. The first thing they did was spell the furniture like they talked about then they went from room to room and Remus put down on a piece of parchment what they wanted to change in each room so that they can see what they can do and what they will have to hire out for.

After they finished that they went to the kitchen and Remus poured them each a glass of champagne.

"To our new start." said Remus raising his glass.

"To our new start and may it be what we invisioned it to be." countered Sirius raising his glass.

"To our new start." Severus added raising his glass

They clinked their glasses together to which Harry giggled. He liked the sound the glasses made.

"Well off to do what needs to be done." Severus remarked.

They took Harry to the playroom and put monitoring spells on him and the room. They put an age line spell on the door so that they could leave the door open. Harry stood in the middle of the room looking overwhelmed. What should he explore first he wondered.

Remus ran downstairs. He shifted all the luggage around so he get to Harry's. He opened it up and took out a small red bag which he enlarged to regular size and took it upstairs. Remus then went into the playroom and put the bag on the floor and called Harry over.

"Harry do you want your friends?" asked Remus.

"Pweassss Unkie Mooey!" screeched Harry running over to Remus.

Remus reached in and took out each of the stuffies and handed them to Harry who took them over to a carpeted area that was piled with pillows with a bookcase filled with books.

"There you go Harry. Have fun." said Remus carrying the bag out of the room.

The three of them watched Harry from the doorway.

Life was good for them.


	9. Chapter 9 Settling In

Unbetaed

Chapter 9

"Let's start with Harry's room. That way it's ready for when it's time for his rest time." suggested Remus.

"Sure we can do that as there isn't much that needs to be changed in there." replied Sirius.

They went into the nursery and got to work. First they shrunk the cot and enlarged the toddler bed and put it where the cot had been. While Remus and Sirius were doing that Severus was unpacking Harry's suitcase after he had summoned it from the foyer. He put Harry's nappy changing supplies in the spots on the change table. Remus came to help Severus after he helped Sirius with the bed. While they took care of that Sirius was making up the toddler bed so that it was ready for Harry's rest time. After they were done they then looked around to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. Finding nothing else that needed to be done they were about to exit the room when they heard Harry calling for Sirius.

"Unkie Pafoo! Unkie Pafoo! Unkie Pafoo!" yelled Harry.

The men went to the playroom to see what was wrong.

"Whats wrong little snitch?" asked Sirius going into the room.

"Yucky!" said Harry pointing to his nappy.

"Okay little snitch I will change your nappy." replied Sirius before he picked up Harry and took him to the nursery and put him on the change table to change his nappy. Sirius noticed his pants were wet as well. "Would one of you get a pair of slacks for me please these ones are wet."

"I will get them." offered Remus. He then went to the dresser and got out a pair of slacks and handed them to Sirius after he was finished changing Harry's nappy.

When he was finished changing Harry Sirius took him back to the playroom and put him down by his stuffy friends.

"Unkie Pafoo pay wit Harry?" asked Harry.

"Sure little snitch I can play with you for a bit." answered Sirius sitting down on one of the pillows.

While Sirius was playing with Harry, Severus and Remus explored the room to see if anything needed changing. As they looked around they found that there was nothing that needed to be changed so they explored the room to see what was available.

Just inside the door was the large wooden table with a track, tunnels and strange trains on it, that they had seen when they came to look at the house to see if it would be good for them. Each train was a different colour and had a face on them. There were people and buidings as well as trees. Remus put a train on a track and moved it around so that it would go back and forth smoothly.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Remus.

In an area across from the trains was a pretend kitchen at least that is what they believed it to be. There was a wooden stove, sink, table, chairs, highchair with a doll sitting in it and a cupboard that opened in two sections and had shelves on the inside.

"I think it is suppose to represent a refrigerator." stated Severus. When Remus looked at him confused.

Severus explained, "It's a muggle cooling cupboard we have one in our kitchen downstairs." At that Remus still didn't know what he was talking about.

"I will have to check it out." responded Remus with determination.

While they were exploring the play kitchen they found food that looked like they were made of plastic and also plastic plates, utensils and pots n pans.

In another area close to the kitchen set up was a parlor with a small couch, two chairs and coffee table. Sized just right for children.

Across from the parlor set up was an area with shelves of buckets. Inside those buckets were pieces made of plastic. They are in a rectangle shape with bumps on the top and hallow underneath it and they were all different colours.

"L E G O? I wonder what these are?" asked Remus turning one over and over in his hand.

"I don't know I have not seen them before. We will have to research what they are. They are too small for Harry to play with. He is still putting things in his mouth and these are too small and he could choke on them." stated Severus.

"I agree." said Remus putting the piece he had in his hand back in the bucket he got it from.

Leaving the area Severus yelled out in pain.

"What the hell did I step on?" asked Severus with pain in his voice.

Remus looked down onto the floor and saw one of the plastic play toys that they were just looking at. He picked it up and showed it to Severus. "You stepped on this."

"Son of a bitch that hurt. Those things are a menace. They should be burned in a very large fire!" yelled Severus massaging his sore foot.

"Severus watch your language Harry is listening." chided Remus looking over to where Harry and Sirius were. Sure enough Harry was watching what was going on.

"Are you alright Severus? What happened?" asked Sirius.

"Yes I am alright. Stepped on a plastic toy and it hurt like a son of a ..." replied Severus stopping himself from repeating the whole unacceptable phrase.

Harry got up and went over to Severus and looked up at him.

"Unkie Sevvy have owie?" asked Harry.

"Not an owie that is bleeding just bruised." replied Severus getting down on his knees so that Harry didn't have to look up so far when talking to him.

"Kiss better?" asked Harry.

"Thank you for the offer Harry could you kiss my cheek and it will make me feel much better." replied Severus.

Harry kissed Severus' cheek. "Better?" he asked. .

"Much better. Thank you Harry." replied Severus.

"Welcome." said Harry hugging Severus then running back to where Sirius was and jumping onto him.

A tickle war broke out between the two of them. Severus and Remus laughed at the two of them then went back to their exploring.

"I am going to put a spell on them so that Harry can't take the buckets off the shelves or take them out of the buckets. When he is older we can take the spell off." explained Severus.

"Sounds like a good plan." Remus said.

After the spell was on the buckets they continued their tour. The next area was taken up by a large doll house. It sat on a low table and had six rooms and a central stair case. There was furniture set up in each room as well as dolls that fit into the rooms and on the furniture.

"This should keep a child busy for quite some time." Severus commented moving some of the pieces around.

They looked to the left and saw a big animal on rockers. When they got a better look at the animal they saw that it was a horse. Remus went over to the horse and put his hand on it and then took his hand off. The horse rocked back and forth.

"Definitely will have a protection spell on it so that he can't ride it without one of us here to make sure he doesn't fall off it." Severus said with a frown.

"Definitely!" ansered Remus taking his wand out and casting the spell so that Harry can't get on it if they aren't in the room.

Next they found a small table and chairs with a two units of shelves beside it. On the table was a large container that was divided into several sections. One section was filled with fat colourful tubes with papers around them. Remus picked one up and felt it, smelled it and even tasted it.

"Its coloured wax. I wonder what they are used for?" asked Remus puzzled.

"They are called crayons and children use them to draw pictures on paper." expained Severus searching the shelves for a piece of paper. When he found some he put a piece on the table and took one of the crayons and drew lines on the paper.

"That is great and facinating!" stated an excited Remus.

Remus took another crayon and drew some lines with it and wrote his name as well.

"Wicked! I will definitely play with Harry when he wants to draw pictures. How did you know what they were Severus?" asked Remus.

"Lily had some when we were younger and we would go to her house and draw with them. Although hers were skinner than these ones." explained Severus.

In another section of the container were small sized scissors with rounded ends. Severus took a pair out of the container to inspect them.

"Why would they have scissors in a playroom?" asked Remus.

"These are very dull and don't cut skin and being rounded they won't jab into the skin either. I think these would be safe for Harry to use when he is older and can start cutting with scissors." said Severus putting the scissors back into the container.

Also in the container were yellow tubes with a black lid. Remus took one out and examined it. He took the lid off of it and touched a finger to it and found that it was sticky. He smelled it and made a face then he saw writing on the side of the tube. He turned it around and read what it said.

"Glue stick. I wonder what you use it for?" asked Remus.

"I don't know that Lily never had anything like that." said Severus.

Remus put it back and said he would research what it was for.

That was all that was in the container on the table. So they looked on the one shelf. On it were different coloured paper. The coloured paper was thicker than the white paper. There were a lot of different colours too.

On the other shelving unit there were boxes with different pictures on them and when you opened the boxes there were different shaped pieces in the box. One side of them was colourful and the other side was brown and dull.

"I know what these are! Lily had some...ohhh what were they called... I know they were called puzzles. The picture on the front of the box was cut up into pieces and you have to put them together to make the picture." explained Severus.

"Wicked. A little too complicated for Harry right now but I can see him liking them later on when he is older." Remus said.

Also on the shelf was a plastic wheel. It had an arrow in the middle of it and pictures of animals on the outside of the arrow. On the side was a ring of plastic with a string attached to it. Curious Severus grabbed the ring and pulled it to see how long the string was. As soon as it was all the way out Severus let it go, but dropped it when it started to talk. "This is a duck...quack, quack, quack" was heard Remus caught it before it hit the floor. He turned it around and around trying to figure out how it works. Remus pulled the cord again and watched the arrow go around in a circle and stop at a picture of a horse. "This is a horse...nay, nay, nay" came out of the toy.

"I wonder how it works" asked Remus.

At this time Harry had heard the toy and came over out of curiosity. Remus went down on his knees and showed Harry the toy.

"Watch this Harry." said Remus pulling the string then letting it go.

The arrow went around and stopped at the cow. "This is a cow...moo, moo, moo." the toy said. Harry giggled and said "Again peas!" So Remus pulled the string and the arrow went around and landed on the frog. "This is a frog...ribbit,ribbit, ribbit." the toy said. Harry again giggled and asked for it to be done again. They played with it for awhile but Harry lost interest and went back to his friends but Remus kept pulling the cord to activate the toy.

"Remus enough of that toy! Its irritating after awhile." remarked Severus who was rubbing his temples. So Remus put the toy back on the shelf and made a note to himself to check it out sometime later.

The last area there was a rug on the floor that looked like roads, and on these roads were small what looked like metal things. Not sure what they were Severus picked one up and inspected it. He turned it around in his hand and saw that it looked like a miniature muggle car.

"This looks like a miniture muggle car." stated Severus still turning the car around in his hand.

"Why would they have miniature muggle cars in a playroom?" asked Sirius.

"I think it is so the children can pretend to operate them on the rug that looks like roads." answered Severus.

"Muggles are weird!" declared Sirius.

There was a door at the back of the playroom. Remus went over and opened the door and looked inside. On the other side of the door was a small washroom. There was a toilet and a sink in blue and white.

"This will be handy when Harry is toilet trained." said Remus.

"What's in there?" asked Sirius.

"A small washroom. He won't have to leave the playroom when he has to go." replied Remus.

"That's great! It will definitely help when he is potty training and already trained" said Severus.

"Lets get back to work. We have a lot to do before we can go to bed tonight." said Remus.

"I think we should pick our bedrooms two of us are in this wing and one in the other wing. Or at least one of us in this wing and the other two in the other wing." stated Remus as they were about to leave the playroom.

"Harry, we have some work to do, you stay here and play while we do our work. If you need us just call out and we will hear you.' Severus said to Harry before they left.

The men talked in the hallway on which bedroom they wanted and they finally agreed on bedrooms. Sirius would have the master suite, Remus would have the room in the other wing with the butterflies, turns out he likes butterflies, and Severus would also be in the other wing and would occupy the bird bedroom. They decided to take turns at having the monitoring spell on them so that they share responsibility of night time situations if they come up.

They moved their bags and boxes into their bedrooms and chose to straighten their bedrooms after Harry went down for the night.

It was lunch time and they were all hungry. They decided to go get something from a local restaurant and bring it back here to the house. So Remus and Severus went to get lunch and Sirius went up to play some more with Harry.

Severus called up the stairs with a sonorus charm to let Sirius know they were back with the food.

They got dishes out and put them on the table and dished out everything after they all sat down. They got Harry something called nuggets and fries. Turns out to be chicken pieces in a batter that were fried and chips. They got a bunch of things for them to sample to see if they liked them.

After lunch Remus was looking around the kitchen.

"What are you looking for Moony?" asked Sirius.

"The refrigertor!" replied Remus excited.

"The what?" asked a confused Sirius.

"I think he means the refridgerator." supplied Severus amused.

"Yes! Thats what I am looking for!" exlaimed Remus.

"What is that?" asked Sirius.

"Muggle cooling cupboard and it is over there. The black thing with two doors on it." replied Severus.

Both Remus and Sirius ran over to the appliance to check it out. They each opened a door and looked into the refridgerator. Remus put his hand in and felt the coolness on the shelves that were in there. Sirius did the same thing and quickly snatched his hand back after touching the very cold shelf. They switched sides and explored the other side.

"Do the lights stay on all the time even when the doors are closed?" asked Remus.

"Don't know never asked." replied Severus.

Sirius lost interest in the refridgerator and went exploring the rest of the kitchen. Remus however kept closing the door while trying to look into it to see if the light went out. It was hilarious to watch.

"I can't see if it goes out or not! Its frustrating!" exclaimed Remus.

"Why don't you cast a surveillance charm into the refridgerator to see if the light goes out when the door closes." suggested Severus with a chuckle.

"Good idea Severus!" exclaimed Remus getting his wand out and casting the charm.

"It definitely turns off when the door is closed." exclaimed Remus with a smile.

"Good to know." commented Severus. "Sirius what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" commented Sirius jumping back from where he was.

Severus laughed at the innocent but guilty look on Sirius' face.

"That is the stove you are doing nothing with." explained Severus. "Its used to cook the food we buy."

"How does it do that there is no heat." commented Sirius with his hand on top of the appliance.

"See those pieces of plastic on top of the stove?" At Sirius' nod Severus continued. "Those are called dials. You turn them until they click and the rings will heat up. Each dial turns on a different burner, a set of rings." explained Severus.

Sirius reached out and turned one of the dials and then put his hand on the closest rings and no heat came off of it. "It isn't working!" pouted Sirius.

"Try the other burners but only hover your hand over them as one of them is really hot and will burn your hand." warned Severus.

Sirius checked the other burners one at a time by laying his hand on them. When he came to the one that was glowing he put his hand on it and yelled out in pain. He looked at his hand and it was really red and starting to blister.

"I told you not to put your hand on the burner!" exclaimed Severus getting up and rushing over to Sirius.

He then accioed a burn salve from his room to him. He will have to get to work tomorrow on potions for the household. Severus spread the burn paste onto Sirius' hand and it instantly soothed the burn. Severus wrapped his hand in bandages and told him to keep it dry and he will look at it in the morning.

Sirius wiped the tears off his face and then turned to Severus. "Thank you Severus! Sorry I didn't listen to you, from now on I will listen to you."

"Sirius come and calm Harry down!" said Remus.

Sirius looked over and sure enough Harry was truly upset so he went over to Remus who was holding Harry and took him in his arms, using the left more since the right was the one that was burned.

"Its ok little snitch! I'm fine just didn't listen to Uncle Severus and got burned. I'll be back to normal in the morning." Sirius soothed Harry.

Harry finally calmed down while clinging to Sirius. He finally fell asleep so they headed upstairs to lay him down.

"I'm going to need help laying him down." stated Sirius.

"I'll help you with him." said Remus and went with Sirius upstairs.

Together Sirius and Remus lowered Harry down onto the bed and Harry stayed asleep.

Remus put a monitoring spell on Harry to let them know when Harry woke up.

Severus had stayed downstairs so that he could do the dishes and clean up the kitchen especially the burner Sirius touched with his hand as there was still the smell of burning flesh coming off the burner. Severus turned it off and sent a cleaning spell onto it, getting rid of all skin that had stuck to the burner.

Sirius and Remus came downstairs and the three of them went through the rooms and changed things that they wanted changed as Harry slept upstairs.

"I will set up my Lab tomorrow morning. I want to get going on making potions for the household. And I want to do some experimenting on some potions to see I can change them so that Harry can take them." said Severus.

"Ok, Severus I think I will set up one of the rooms as an office so that I can write the book I have been putting off writing." replied Remus.

"What book is that, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Well Padfoot, I have always wanted to write about being a werewolf. Maybe someone would publish it but will pass that hurdle when we get to it." answered Remus with a bit of a blush.

"I would publish it for you Moony!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I know you would Padfoot. We will see what happens after it is done being written." Remus replied.

"I think I am going to stay home for now and be with Harry till he starts school. We are going to send him to muggle school right?" asked Sirius.

"I think we should so that he isn't isolated here all the time." replied Remus.

"We just have to find out what age they start school here." commented Severus.

"We will." Remus replied.

"While Harry is sleeping I am going to run out and get some groceries so that we can cook our meals and not have to go out and buy them." explained Severus.

"Ok, Severus. We will finish up the changes down here, there isn't much left." Remus said.

Severus left to go get their food and Sirius and Remus got to work. They had just finished when the monitoring spell went off to inform them that Harry was up. They went up to get him.

"Good afternoon Harry. Did you have a good rest?" asked Remus.

"Yes." replied Harry rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hungry little snitch?" asked Sirius.

"Yes...hungy!" answered Harry excitedly.

"Well then lets go down to the kitchen and we will get you a snack." said Remus.

Sirius changed Harry's nappy and pants then they went down to the kitchen and he put Harry in his high chair while Remus went to the fridge, which still fascinated him, to get the juice out and poured some into Harry's sippy cup and then placed it onto the tray of the high chair. After putting Harry in his high chair Sirius cut up some fruit that they had left over from their last trip to get some snack foods for Harry and themselves. Sirius then placed the bowl on the tray of the high chair. Harry picked up one of the small cut up fruit and put it in his mouth with a hum.

While Harry was eating his snack Severus came in carrying a box.

"How did your shopping go Severus?" asked Remus.

"It went well." answered Severus.

"Unkie Sevvy!" yelled Harry.

"Hello Harry. Did you have a good rest today?" asked Severus.

"Yes. Nak now." answered Harry.

"I see that you are having a snack. Is it good? Looks good." replied Severus.

Harry picked up his bowl and held it out to Severus. "Wan dum?" asked Harry.

"Thank you for the offer Harry but you eat your snack, I had my snack earlier." replied Severus.

"'tay." Harry said putting his bowl on the tray, then taking a piece of fruit and putting it into his mouth. After he had chewed the fruit he went to take a drink of his juice only to find that the cup was empty. He frowned at the cup and turned it upside down and shook it. Nothing came out.

"Gone!" said Harry.

"What's gone Harry?" asked Remus turning to Harry from helping put away the groceries.

"Yuice gone!" replied Harry with a pout.

Remus chuckled and asked."Would you like some more juice Harry?"

"Peas Unkie Mooey!" replied Harry excited holding out his cup towards Remus.

Remus took Harry's cup over to the counter by the fridge and filled his cup after he got the juice from the fridge.

"Here you go, cub." said Remus putting the cup on the tray which Harry took up immediately and took a long drink.

"You must have been really thirsty." Remus said with a chuckle after watching Harry take his drink.

After the groceries were put away Sirius cleaned Harry up and let him out of the high chair putting him on the floor so he could walk around. Severus put up an age spell on the door so that Harry couldn't leave the kitchen and Remus summoned Harry's friends from the playroom so that Harry had something to do.

"Why are we still in the kitchen guys?" asked Sirius.

"We are going to start dinner." explained Severus getting things out of the cupboards that would be needed.

"Ok what are we going to make and how do we do it?" asked Sirius.

"I thought we would have lasagna, garlic bread and a salad tonight and I will help you as we go along." replied Severus.

Severus walked them through the steps to make lasagna, garlic bread and a side salad. Severus put the lasagna in the oven to cook. Both Sirius and Remus looked at Severus as if he was crazy.

"Why did you put the lasagna into there?" asked Sirius.

"That is the oven and it will cook the lasagna." answered Severus after putting the lasagna into the oven and turned the oven on.

Both Sirius and Remus were up looking into the window of the oven.

"Its not doing anything." complained Sirius.

"What do you think it should be doing?" asked Severus.

"I don't know but when magic cooks there is bubbling of the food but the lasagna isn't bubbling." described Sirius watching the lasagna.

"Its not bubbling because its not cooked yet. You have to remember that muggle cooking takes way longer than magical cooking does. This lasagna will not start bubbling until about an hour from now." replied Severus.

"An hour?!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes an hour." replied Severus.

Sirius looked at the lasagna in the oven and shook his head. He is going to have to get use to the muggle way of cooking for a bit just because none of them know how to cook the magical way.

'Maybe we should get some house elves. That way we don't have to cook and clean. Maybe I will bring it up to the other two later.' thought Sirius.

"Severus if that one is an oven then what is that one?" asked Remus pointing to the second oven below the first one.

"That is also an oven." replied Severus.

"Why do they have two ovens? We only are using one." asked Sirius.

"Its so that you can cook two things at one time. We will be using the second one as soon as the lasagna is almost done to make the garlic bread." explained Severus.

"Wow!" exclaimed both Sirius and Remus.

They all sat at the kitchen table to make a list of the things they would need to purchase while they waited for dinner to cook.

Forty-Five minutes later Severus got up and got a loaf of French bread and started to cut it in slices. He then got a container out of the fridge and started spreading it onto the slices of bread after he opened it.

"What are you doing Severus?" asked Sirius.

"Making the garlic toast." replied Severus.

Both Sirius and Remus watched Severus as he spread some of the mixture onto each slice of bread.

"What is that that you are spreading onto the bread?" asked Remus.

"Its something I found at the grocery store. I was getting the ingredients for homemade garlic spread and was talking to myself when a elderly woman asked why didn't I just buy the garlic spread already made. She took me over to the section where the spread was and told me that it was already made and you just have to spread it onto the bread. I figured I would get some and try it." answered Severus.

Severus finished spreading the garlic mixture onto the bread and then put the bread on a cookie sheet. He then put them into the second oven. Both Sirius and Remus crouched down to watch the garlic bread. They were so fascinated with it.

Severus took out the lasagna and set it onto the counter so that it could settle before serving it. Then he got the salad ready and asked if one of them would set the table. Remus tore himself away from the oven and set the table then went right back to the oven.

Severus turned both ovens off and told the other two they would have to move as it was time for the garlic bread to come out. They moved and rushed to the table. Remus called Harry over and put him into his high chair. Severus had cut the lasagna and brought it out to the table as well as a plate of garlic bread. He dished out pieces of the lasagna onto their plates as well as a couple of pieces of garlic bread. And then handed them around.

"Sirius cast a cooling charm onto Harry's piece of lasagna and his garlic bread either before you cut it up or after doesn't matter which." said Severus as he got up to grab the salad.

"This is great Severus!" exclaimed Sirius after he had eaten his first slice of lasagna.

"Thank you Sirius." replied Severus with a proud smile.

They finished their dinner, then cleaned up the kitchen, and decided to sit in the salon to let their dinner settle.

Half an hour later they put Harry to bed with a kiss and a good night from each of them.

Once back in the salon Sirius thought now was a good time to bring up his idea.

"I was going to bring something up that I think we should consider." Sirius tentatively said.

"What is it?" asked Remus.

"Well we are going to be busy...Severus with his potions...Remus with his book and I with Harry so I was thinking that we will need some house elves to help keep this place clean and to cook meals since Severus is the only one who knows how to cook. What do you think?" asked Sirius.

"I think it is something we can look into." commented Remus thoughtfully.

"It would make things easier for us especially me since neither of you know how to cook and we might have to get a wizard stove unless we look for an elf that can use muggle appliances." stated Severus.

"Next time we go to L'allée we can look into getting one or two to help us." Remus answered.

"Speaking of house elves I wonder what happened to the one Albus told to protect Harry?" asked Sirius.

Both Severus and Remus looked at each other and ran for Harry's room to check on him. Sirius followed them.

When they got to Harry's room they saw the elf next to Harry's bed just about to touch him. Severus blasted the elf away from Harry to the other side of the room.

"Elf what do you think you are doing?" demanded Sirius.

"Dopey is taking Master Harry Potter back to Hogwarts where he will be safe." said Dopey the house elf.

"You aren't taking Harry anywhere." stated Severus with a scowl.

"Dopey doing what Master Headmaster says." answered the elf.

Sirius sent a spell to Dopey that would erase where they are from the house elf's memory and erase Harry's magical signature as well.

"Now go back to your master and tell him we will see him in nine years or so." stated Remus forcefully.

Dopey was disoriented but was able to pop back to his master where he delievered the message to an unhappy Albus. Albus was even more unhappy when Dopey couldn't track Harry's magical signature again and didn't remember where they were.

Severus went to the centre of the room and raised his wand. He flickered it then waved it in a circle and was saying some words then finished with a jab of his wand.

"What did you just do, Severus?" whispered Remus.

"I just put up a ward that doesn't allow house elves into the room. When we get a house elf I will change the ward so that they could get into the room." answered Severus in a whisper.

"Good idea, Severus. You should do the playroom as well because he is going to spend most of the time there." Sirius whispered back.

Severus went over to playroom and repeated what he did in Harry's room.

"There that should protect him until we can add it to the wards tomorrow or next day." said Severus.

"I don't know about you two but I am exhausted and ready to call it a night." said Sirius with a yawn.

"I too am tired. I think I will get a hot chocolate and then read for a bit before I sleep." Remus said with a smile.

""I think I will turn in I want to have an early start on the lab tomorrow." replied Severus.

"Good night Remus and Severus." Sirius said with another yawn.

"Night Sirius and Severus." said Remus heading downstairs.

"Good night Remus and Sirius. Sweet dreams." replied Severus on his way to his bedroom.

Sirius checked on Harry one last time and set the charm that would wake him when Harry woke, then went to his room, got ready for bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Another eventful day gone by in the lives of Harry Potter and his Three Godfathers.


	10. Chapter 10 Acquiring Help

Not beta'ed! Anyone interested PM me please.

Acquiring Help

A week later Severus found that it was too much for him to be in his lab as well as cook three meals a day. So they had a meeting and decided that a house elf was definitely needed.

They made their way to Mama Isabelle's Crystals so that they could go through the shop to L'allee.

Once there they asked someone if there was a shop that sold house elves. The person directed them to the shop.

They found the shop that was named The House of Elves. They went in and the proprietor greeted them while telling them to look around and if they needed any help just ask.

They were looking around the room of elves when Harry wandered over to an elf that had a baby elf in her arms.

"Baby!" yelled Harry pointing. "Yes, Harry a baby elf," responds Remus getting down onto his knees so that he could talk to Harry so that Harry didn't have to look way up to talk to Remus.

"Mine!" Harry loudly claimed!

Mitzi was bouncing up and down but trying not to wake the baby.

"Do you want to buy them, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yes! Buy baby!"Harry replied.

Remus replied the mummy elf will have to come with them too. Harry pouted for a bit until Remus told him that babies needed their mummy.

"Hello what is, your name?" asked Severus kneeling down.

"I am Mitzi Master." replied the elf.

"Hello Mitzi, is the baby a girl or a boy?" asked Sirius who was also on his knees.

"He is a boy!" she replied excitedly.

"And a handsome boy he is," stated Remus.

Mitzi blushed with pleasure. "Thank you, Master."

Severus asked if he had a name and Mitzi replied that no he didn't have one as of yet. That the baby was born after their Mistress died.

"You speak well, Mitzi," commented Sirius.

"Our late Mistress taught us to speak proper English," she replied.

"Who are we?" asked Severus.

"My mate and I, and she was going to teach my baby as well," answered Mitzi.

"Mitzi is your mate here?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes, Master he is over with the male elves," answered Mitzi exiting the pen after Severus opened it for her.

"What is his name?" Remus asked before he got to his feet. "His name is Baron!" Mitzi answered.

Remus went over to the male section of the room and called out for Baron.

"I am Baron, Master." Answered an elf in front of him.

"You would be the mate of Mitzi?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Master," replied Baron.

"Follow me please," replied Remus opening the magical gate.

Remus and Baron went over to the rest of the group and then motioned to the proprietor of the shop.

"We will take these elves,"Remus said to him.

"Excellent! Come over to the counter, and we will complete the sale."replied the proprietor. They all went to the counter and Sirius paid for the elves and then the proprietor asked who was going to be bonded to the elves they replied that Harry was but that they would have to obey them as they obey, Harry.

The proprietor did the ceremony that made the elves Harry's and then Severus told them to go to the house, told them where the house was, and where their room was located. Severus also waved his wand over the three elves so that they could get through the ward on the house He then asked Mitzi if she can cook on a muggle stove. She answered no, so they told her that they would get a wizarding stove for her. With a bow, Mitzi and Baron popped out to go to the house.

After they left The House of Elves they found a store that sold wizarding appliances. They went in and looked around for the appliances that Mitzi would need to cook their meals. The men found what they were looking for, then paid for them and shrunk them to transport them home.

The godfathers and Harry then went back through Mama Isabelle's Crystals and stopped to talk to Esmeralda for a bit. They asked after her grandmother and was told she was doing well and that she was in the back.

"Gwanmama!" yelled Harry.

"I am here child," Isabelle said coming out from the back room.

Harry held his little arms out to Isabelle. She took Harry and cuddled him. Harry giggled as Isabelle blew raspberries on his neck. Isabelle talked to Harry about his new house and Harry jibber jabbered all about it and Isabelle hemmed and hawwed in the appropriate places as if she knew what he was saying. Knowing Isabelle she just might be able to translate what Harry was telling her.

"So Sirius you tried your hand at cooking did you," Isabelle said with a giggle.

"How did you know that?" asked an astonished Sirius.

"Harry told me!" replied the elderly witch.

"You should of seen it Isabelle. He burned everything, even the pots and pans he was using. We had to throw them out because they were beyond help. But I have to admit I admire him for trying his hand at it." admitted Severus.

Remus added, "They were so burnt that all the fire detectors in the house went off. We had to go room to room to get rid of the smoke and then we went to a restaurant to eat."

"I am not cooking ever again! It is hard work." Sirius said with a pout.

Isabelle and Esmeralda laughed not only at the story but at the look on Sirius' face. It was priceless.

The guys went home after leaving Isabelle and Esmeralda. When they got there Severus took the wizarding stove and ovens into the kitchen. Mitzi was there with the baby strapped to her front checking out the cupboards.

"Finding everything you will need Mitzi?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Master. I am finding what I will need." replied Mitzi.

"Good if there is anything that you need then just ask us for and we will see that you get it. Now we have breakfast at 7:30 am, lunch at 12:30 and dinner at 5:30. Harry's bedtime is at 8 pm and he has a snack at 7:30. Nothing to heavy." explained Severus.

"I will make sure the meals are ready at that time, Master." assured Mitzi.

"Oh and you will find money in this draw for groceries. Take what you believe you will need and let us know if it gets too low and we will make sure it is topped up." explained Severus going to a draw by the fridge.

"Now do you know what everything is in the kitchen?" he asked. "As we go we will replace the rest of the muggle appliances for wizarding. Here are the wizarding stove and ovens." stated Severus setting the appliances on the kitchen table. Knowing that Mitzi would be able to put them into place and told her to shrink the muggle appliances and put them in the basement on a shelf. Severus then disconnected all the cords that connect the appliances to the electricity.

"I will replace the muggle appliances with the wizarding ones right away, Master." replied Mitzi with excitement in her eyes.

"Baron," called Severus. Baron popped in, in front of Severus. Severus got down onto one knee.

"Yes, Master?" asked Baron.

"Baron we want to house animals on the property but we don't have any buildings for the animals we wish to get. Your job will be to construct these buildings. Take your time so that you don't get hurt. There is a box in the draw with the grocery money that is for the supplies that you will need. Mitzi will show you where it is, and if you need more don't hesitate to let us know and we will get you more as soon as possible." Severus explained.

"Yes, Master I will get right on it." responded Baron.

"Now we wish to have chickens, cows, pigs and sheep. If you need help and you know of any elves that would help you even if they are free elves let me know and I will pay them. Also see if any free elves want a job because you are going to need help with the animals and the maintance of the property." said Severus seriously.

"I know of a some free elves that are looking for work but would really love to be owned by a family." replied Baron.

"Let me talk it over with Remus and Sirius and will let you know later today what our decision is but I don't see a problem with owning more elves to help you out." stated Severus with a thoughtful look.

"Thank you, Master." answered Baron with a smile.

Severus went to look for Remus and Sirius so that they could talk about getting more elves to help Baron with the construction and the looking after the animals that they wish to get. He found them in the playroom with Harry.

"Remus, Sirius can I talk to you for a minute, please?" asked Severus.

"Do you wish to talk here or out in the hall?" Remus asked.

"Here is good its not a sensitive subject that Harry can't hear it." replied Severus.

"Ok, Severus what's up?" inquired Sirius.

"Well as I was talking to Baron about constructing the shelters for the animals we wish to have I realized that it will be too much for one elf to do on his own. When I mentioned that he could get other elves to help him even if they were free as we would pay them. Baron mentioned that he knew some elves that are free but wished they were owned by a family and I was thinking that instead of buying more elves that we can ask the freed elves if they wished to be owned again. What do you think?" explained Severus.

The two thought for a minute until Remus answered Severus. "It sounds like a good idea Severus. Baron will definitely need help, so I say yes. Sirius?" "I concur." answered Sirius.

Severus left the playroom and hunted out Baron to let him know that their plan was a go. When Baron brought back eight house elves four couples.

Harry was brought downstairs so that they could preform the ritual to add more elves to their family.

"Harry repeat what I say please," stated Severus.

"Otay," replied Harry.

"I Harry of the House Potter do take..." Severus turns to the elves and ask their names.

"Wes bes Alvin, Simon, Theodore David, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Claire, Master," replied Alvin.

"Thank you, Alvin," answered Severus.

"Okay Harry repeat after me," said Severus. "I Harry of the House Potter do here by take Alvin the house elf into my family to serve the House of Potter to his best ability until his death."

Harry repeated the phrase a bit at a time for each of the elves. They were now Potter elves and they each are ecstatic about belonging to a family again.

Claire and Eleanor he sent into the house and told them that Mitzi was in charge of the house. Severus turned to all the males and told them what they were to do and that Baron was in charge of them. He sent them on their way to get as much work done while there was still daylight, with a reminder to stop and eat and to drink plenty of fluids. Brittany and Jeanette he decided that they would plant a garden and they could look after it. The house elves working inside would be canning some of the fruits and vegetables for the winter. They would have to wait until spring to plant the seeds but they could plan it out now. He sent the two on their way to start to plan the garden.

Brittany and Jeanette brought their plan to Severus and he took it to Sirius and Remus for approval. They all approved the plan so Brittany and Jeanette plotted out the garden and dug the grass up and fertilized the soil to get it ready for the spring and they can plant the seeds. They then got the plot ready for the winter.

The male elves made short work of setting up the shelters for the animals. Sirius and Remus went and paid for the animals that they had ordered and made arrangements for them to be delivered to the house.

When the animals arrived the elves got them settled into their shelter made sure they were fed and made sure the cows and goats were milked.

Things went on normally after that and everything was getting settled.

Harry and his Godfathers went on with life and were living it to the fullest.


	11. Chapter 11 A Camping We Will Go

Not beta'ed. If your interested please PM me.

Chapter Eleven - A Camping We Will Go

Seven Months Later

Sirius discovered computers and internet! He put a computer in the play room so that he could be on the computer and watch Harry at the same time.

One day while they were eating another excellent dinner made by Mitzi Sirius brought up something he read about on the internet.

"Guys I read online about something I would like us to do." stated Sirius.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Its called Camping!" replied Sirius excitedly.

"I have heard of that" stated Remus.

"What is this concept?" asked Severus.

"You rent a spot called a camp site at specific areas called camp grounds and you put up housing units called tents up. In these tents you place sleeping bags which are like thick blankets folded over with a zipper holding the ends together. You place these sleeping bags in the tent and sleep in them . With Harry we would have to use a travel cot. I asked someone online about toddlers going camping and they suggested a carrying cot but not sure that would work with Harry as they are like the bigger cots just smaller." answered Sirius.

"Sounds interesting and we should give it a try at least once. I agree with Sirius a small cot would not work for Harry he would scream like he did when we had to change his cot to a toddler bed." stated Remus.

"Interesting concept" replied Severus. "We can go to a muggle store and check it out on what we would need." suggested Severus.

"Sounds like a plan." answered Remus.

Two days later found them in a muggle store looking for camping supplies. An attendant was helping them get everything that they would need. They got a big cabin tent a Coleman Hampton 9, Coleman chairs to sit in, pots, pans, utensils, plates and other things that would be needed during their camping experience. The sales attendant also introduced them to camping cots. These will get them off the floor of the tent and to Severus that is a plus. He hadn't been looking forward to sleeping on the ground although they could have put cushioning charms on the floor but the cots will work better, so they got four of them. With Harry's cot they would put a safety charm around the cot so that he doesn't fall off of it and can't get off of it while they are sleeping.

Sirius was looking forward to their camping trip. He was counting down the days til the trip.

Finally the day was upon them and they packed up the van they had bought that Remus drives because he is the only one of them with a license. Off they went onto their next new adventure.

The guys got to the camp grounds and paid for their site and was told how to get to it so they were off to find where they were to spend the next week at.

They found their spot and took everything out of the van. Now it was time to set up the tent. The guys found the best spot and took the brand new tent out of the carrying case and the box. They spead it out onto the ground and consulted the instructions.

Severus read the instructions out loud so they would all know what to do. Sirius picked up one of the poles and looked at the pieces.

"Look this pole is broken! In fact all the poles are broken! What are we going to do?" whaled Sirius.

Remus replied, "I think they are suppose to be like that so that they can fit into the bag."

"How do we put them together?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. Try dropping them on the ground to see if that works." sugested Severus.

Meanwhile across the road were the Jones Family. They were veteran campers. They have come to this camp grounds every year for the past 20 years. They watched as the guys tried to put up the tent and they heard everything that was said as it was a loud enough conversation going on over there. They laughed when Sirius complained about the poles being broken and they roared with laughter when they tried to put them together by dropping them on the ground.

"Obviously they a new to camping." laughed the mother Alice

Robert, the dad, laughed and agreed with his wife.

"Robert why don't you and Oscar go over and help the poor boys, " stated Alice.

So Robert and Oscar went over to the camp site across the road and introduced themselves

"Do you boys need help setting up your tent?" asked Robert.

'Sure do, I'm Sirius Black this is Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and the little one is Harry Potter,"Sirius introduced everyone to the newcomers.

Robert and Oscar helped the guys set up the camp site and it went a lot faster than if they would have been left on their own. They thanked Robert and Oscar for their help, then went about getting a fire going to make lunch.

Severus got the fire going then went to get the pots and pans he needed and the food. Severus made lunch and they sat around the campfire and talked for an hour.

Sirius looked at everyone and suggested,"Let's go to the pool and swim. We can take turns playing with Harry while the other two go off to swim. I am sure Harry would love it."

"Yes, sounds like a good idea and I will take Harry in with me to get him changed and do the sunscreen spell," volunteered Severus whispering the last part.

So they got ready and headed down to the pool. They took the thing the sales attendent called a 'life jacket' with the for Harry to wear in the pool. They weren't sure how to put it on him but they were determined to figure it out.

The Jones Family decided to go swimming at the same time so they could keep an eye on the guys. And it's a good thing they did too. When the Jones Family got there Sirius, Severus and Remus were around Harry trying to figure out how the life jacket went onto Harry. Harry meanwhile was staring at the water wanting to get into it.

Alice decided to help so that Harry could get into the water faster because he (Harry) was staring at the water with a look of longing. Alice showed the guys how to put the life jacket onto Harry. Now that they knew how to put the jacket on they could come to the pool any time.

Sirius and Severus got into the pool and turned to get Harry and put him gently into the pool and was splashed because Harry had gotten sick of waiting and had jumped in.

All the Jones Family laughed especially Alice and Robert as they remembered when Oscar use to do the same thing. Sirius was freaking out imagining Harry drowning but he came up laughing and wanting to do it again, so Severus placed him back on the deck and let him jump into the pool again. Harry was having a blast! Harry got bored with jumping in so Sirius decided to drag him around gently by his life jacket as Severus tells Harry to kick his feet.

When Harry go bored with that then Remus saw a ball so he went to get it so he and Harry played with the ball, for a while. By the time he was bored with that it was time for Harry's rest time, so they headed back to the camp site.

Severus put Harry in his camping cot with the cushioning charm and the safety charm and wished him a good rest and left the tent. Harry was so tired with the excitement of doing something new and playing in the pool that he went right to sleep dreaming of what he had already done.

The guys did different things to entertain themselves while Harry slept. Severus and Remus read a book while Sirius stared off into space. Harry slept for a couple of hours then yelled for Sirius to come and get him.

The guys discretely put up a perimeter charm so that Harry couldn't go near the road. That was okay because Harry was too busy playing with his friends and the other toys they brought with them. Soon it was time to prepare dinner so Remus and Severus got everything together to make something Sirius had read about pie irons. They had gotten the devices to make them so they were going to give it a try. They read the instructions again to refresh their memories and then set about making them. The first one was totally burnt and not edible, but the ones after that weren't perfect but at least they were edible. Harry loved them, he had two of them and was covered from head to toe with pizza sauce even though there is very little used in the pie irons.

Remus took Harry over to the showers to clean him up. Harry enjoyed the experience and even got a chance to hold the hose and he sprayed Remus and even got water all over the outside of the shower stall. What a mess the little one made but he had fun and didn't start yelling or screaming when the water hit him. Remus checked the other shower stalls and the bathroom stalls to see if there was anyone in the room, he saw no one so he got his wand from his pocket and cleaned up the water that Harry had sprayed into the main room. With that done he took harry back to the site. He told Severus and Sirius what had happened in the washroom and they laughed. It was late when they finally got Harry to sleep but he will most likely be up early.

So as soon as they were sure that Harry was asleep the three of them headed to bed as well so they could be up early with Harry.

They were right, Harry was up early and ready to go. He played with his friends while Severus got his breakfast ready with the camp stove they had bought. Severus made Harry scrambled eggs and a couple of rashers. Harry ate it all with gusto as Severus ate his breakfast too. Severus let Sirius and Remus sleep in and he will lay down with Harry for a rest.

Harry and Severus laid down for their rest and an exciting event happened dow the road. Remus heard clanging so he told Sirius that he was going to check it out. He followed the claning sound and came across some men throwing what looked like horse shoes at a metal stake in the ground. He went over and stood to watch as they played the game. One of the men saw him and said hi to him and introducing himself and the other four men. Remus asked about the game, so they described the game and its rules. They then asked him if he would like to try a game of it. Remus said he would and so he was paired with the odd man then played the game to his best ability. Remus had a blast and promised to play another game the next day. Remus kept his promise and played 'Horseshoes' everyday with the men and enjoyed each and every game.

One day Severus went over to the main hall to go to the bathroom and saw a number of people there talking. After he did his business he went over and listened to the people talking. One of the people saw him and welcomed him to the group. He introduced himself and was invited to sit down and join them. He sat down, was asked how he liked his coffee to which he replied he had never had coffee. Well the one lady was appalled, but them remembered his accent was British so she forgave him and made him a black coffee so he could appreciate the taste of the coffee. Severus tried the brew and found it bitter but was good. He decided that having nothing in it was a good thing. The conversation continued and Severus joined in. They spent an hour and a half talking over coffee everyday and invited Severus to back over tomorrow for more conversation and coffee. Everyday Severus joined the group for conversation and coffee. He was becoming addicted to the taste and would have to see about finding some when they got home.

When Sirius went the bathroom once and was on his way out he noticed papers on a board. He looked at the notices and was intrigued with the notice for a game named 'darts'. He wasn't sure what it was but decided to check it out. He let Severus and Remus know where he was going and headed over there. When he got there he noticed a lot of people standing around and some were throughing what looked like pointy things at a board that was mounted on the wall. This board had numbers on it and they were hitting different numbers.

Sirius was standing there and watching when a man about 5'9" walked up to him said hi and introduced himself as Bruce. Now Bruce could tell that Sirius didn't know anything about the game but was curious. He decided to take the man under his wing and introduce him to his favourite game. Bruce asked Sirius if he was interested in learning the game to which Sirius replied that yes he was interested. So Bruce took Sirius over to one of the numbered boards and explained what the numbers represented. Once that was done he got a set of his pointed things called darts and had him handle them to see how they felt and the weight of them. Bruce then showed Sirius how to hold one as to throw them at the board. Sirius threw the first dart but it didn't his the number board at all.

"That's okay Sirius no first timers get it in the board the first try unless they are good at targeting. Now focus on the board and then take a deep breath and throw the dart using the grip I showed you." explained Bruce.

Sirius tried again and this time he got it onto the board. He was so happy that he made it on the board.

"Now throw the third one and repeat what you did with the second dart." said Bruce.

So Sirius threw the third dart and it too made it to the board. Bruce had Sirius more darts then started a game with him and explained as they went along what to do and how to do it. Sirius had fun and promised to make it the next night. He kept his promise and played every night they were there getting better at it everytime he threw the darts. He promised himself that he would get himself a set of darts and a board when they got home as it was a fun game.

So Severus went every morning for coffee and conversation, Remus went every afternoon to play horseshoes and Sirius went every evening to play darts. On the Saturday they had kids activities for the little ones. They played games and did a craft. Harry loved it and didn't want to leave. Sirius promised Harry that they would do crafts while they were at home so that he could have fun. Harry reluctantly left then but still wanted to do more. He proudly showed the Jones Family his creation and it was oooed and ahhhed at which made Harry very happy. So much so that he gave it to Alice who proudly displayed it on the side of their tent.

The days went by fast soon it was the last day of their week there. Alice came over and invited them to their tent for one last dinner. They accepted and went across the roadearly so they could talk to the nice couple and their two children.

They stayed talking to Alice and Robert while Oscar and Jessica played with Harry. Harry was in his element, he had a lot of attention from the people around them and two even got down on the ground and played with him.

They all said bye to their individual groups on the Saturday before their departure and told them they had plans to come back next year and for a longer time.

It was finally time to pack up and head home. They got everything into the van except the tent, they had left it until last as they weren't sure how it came down. They were standing there in front of the tent looking confused. Robert saw this and with a laugh went over to help the boys put it down.

"Now boys to put it down you just do the reverse of what you did to put it up" stated Robert with a smile.

So the guys did the reverse of what they did a week ago and what do you know it worked. When they had the tent down they looked over at Robert, who had stayed just in case they needed more help. It was a good thing he did.

"Now boys you have to fold the tent up so that it fits in the bag it came in," Robert helpfully explained.

So they folded the tent but it wouldn't fit in the bag. They tried five times and finally got it right. Remus put it in the van and then went over to say good bye to the Jones Family.

"We camp here the same time every year. Why don't you come back at that time as well if you wish," suggested Alice.

The guys were all for it as they had fun and wish to do it again. So they found out from Alice the dates they will be at the camp gounds next year plus Alice's email address so that she and Sirius could keep track of each other in case something happens to prevent either one not coming those weeks.

On their way out they stopped by the office and booked those weeks on the same site they had this year. They even paid for it in advanced. Then they were on their way home.

They got home and unpacked the van then let the house elves take it from there and put it all away.

"It was a great week but its good to be home! I will enjoy sleeping in a real bed tonight," stated Sirius.

"Yes, it was great fun but it is good to be home," replied Remus with a smile.

"I think I will need a couple of days to recover from our first camping experience," commented Severus.

So they all survived their new adventure and would go back every year for all time, even when they go back to Scotland they go camping and met up with friends to catch up on what happened all the year they were not at the camp ground.

They will find out that it will alway be good to get home from any adventure so they could get back to their regular routine. There will be other adventures for the Harry and his godfathers. What they will be only time will tell.


	12. Chapter 12 Severus

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 12 Severus

Six Months Later

It was late at night when the spell they have on Harry went off. Since it was Severus' turn to look after Harry during the night he got up and went to check on Harry. What he found was a very sick little boy. He had a high temperature, raw throat and he was shivering. There wasn't anything to give him as no one has invented potions for children yet.

Severus woke the other two godfathers because he knew he would need their help. Remus offered to go and see if he could find a pharmacy opened at this time of night.

"Sirius cuddle with Harry. I am going down to my lab and see if I can change the pepper up and fever reducer potions so that we can give them to Harry to make him better," stated Severus on his way to his lab.

Sirius and Harry sat in a chair by the fireplace so that Harry was warm while they cuddled. Harry was whimpering but wasn't crying as that hurt his little throat.

Remus got back from the pharmacy, apparently he found one opened as he had bottles of medicine with him. He came over to Sirius and Harry and measured out the correct dosage for his age and gave it to Harry. When it didn't do anything a minute later Sirius commented on it and Remus told him muggle medicine took time to work.

"How do muggles stand watching their children suffer while waiting for the medicine to work?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know Sirius. I am assuming that they realize they don't have a choice but to wait," answered Remus. "Where is Severus?"

"He went down to his lab to see if he could change the pepper up and fever reducer potions so that they are safe for Harry to take," answered Sirius.

Meanwhile in the lab, Severus was starting with the base of the potions. He started with the fever reducer because he thought it was more important to get his fever down first. It took quite awhile to get a working sample but at noon he came up from his lab with a vial of potion.

"Hopefully this works. Nothing in it will hurt him if it doesn't work," stated Severus with optimism.

Severus had to magic it right into Harry's stomach as Harry refused to swallow it. A minute later Severus checked Harry's vitals and his fever had gone down. The potion worked!

"Like adult fever reducer it can be given to him every two hours to get his fever down to normal," Severus commented with relief.

The pepper up potion took him longer to process, it took two weeks for him to get it to work properly. By then Harry was better and didn't need the pepper up potion but Severus was going to submit both potions to the Potion Masters' Guild to see if he can get them patented.

A month later he heard from the Guild, his patent was granted and they had interests in them from several children's hospitals across the USA. And if he had any other potions that he reworked for children to let them know.

Sirius and Remus congratulated Severus on his success and wanted to celebrate so he went to Mitzi and asked if they could have a special celebratory dinner and Mitzi said she knew just the dinner and went to get started on it.

Dinner was a feast of all of Severus' favourite foods and drinks. Harry enjoyed the feast as well. He wasn't sure why everyone was so happy but it was great seeing his godfathers happy, so he went with the flow.

The next six months Severus spent converting the adult potions into potions that are children friendly. The hospitals were ecstatic to get the pain potion that was child friendly. Severus had a lot of patents under his name but when it came to his location he explained to the Guild about his situation and they agreed to keep his location private and people who would want to contact him can do so through the Guild. Severus was quite proud of himself and his accomplishments and he had a right to be.

Hospitals all around the world paid Severus for his recipes for making the potions which made Severus a very wealthy man. Severus decided to spend some of this money on Harry. He got a toddler friendly outdoor play equipment and a swing. The swing was attached to a mighty oak out back with the play equipment close by. Harry loved the equipment because he didn't need one of his godfathers to take him up and down the slide, which he loved the best. He also loved the swing, just sitting there and going back and forth was very soothing, it reminded Harry of being in his parents arms when he was upset. He misses them but couldn't understand where they went after they were in those boxes. With the swing he could imagine being in his parents' arms one again.

Another adventure was conquered and they now knew what it was like when Harry gets sick so next time they will have the right potions to combat it or fix it sooner, courtesy of Severus working so hard to make sure Harry was safe, healthy and happy.


	13. Chapter 13 Remus

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 13 Remus

Over the months that Severus was in his lab, Remus was in his office working away at his book on being a werewolf. It only took him a year to get it all down on paper. He copied it and sent it to six publishing houses and is now waiting for replies.

The first letter came and Remus was so jittery that he couldn't read it so he asked Sirius to read it for him. Sirius cleared his throat and started,

Dear Mr Lupin,

We regret to inform you that your manuscript is just too controversy for our publishing house. If you ever write another manuscript please consider sending it to us as we liked your writing style.

Yours sincerely

Bobcat Milkyway

Head Editor

Remus was heartbroken and went quiet and sad.

"Don't worry Remus there are other publishing houses. One of them will publish your work, I know it! Even if they don't I will pay for it to be published but I don't think that will be necessary," stated Sirius with determination.

The next four letters were rejections and Remus was so depressed that when he got the final letter he asked Severus to read it to himself and let him know what it says. So Severus opened it and read it then with a straight face he began reading it out loud.

Dear Mr Lupin,

We are pleased to let you know that we are interested in publishing your book 'Life and Times of a True Werewolf'.

We are asking for a meeting as soon as possible to work out the details.

Yours truly

Sylvester Longsteel

Head Editor

"That's great news. Congrats Remus! I told you that a publishing house would publish your book." commented Sirius excitedly.

Remus just stood there shocked. A publisher actually wanted to publish his life's work, he was having problems believing it so he grabbed the letter from Severus and read it for himself. It was just as Severus had read.

"I can't believe they are going to publish me, its my life's work," exclaimed Remus.

Remus got in touch with the Editor and set up a meeting time. It was to be in New York where the publishing house was located. Remus was nervous.

Remus got to the publishing house and told the receptionist who he was and that he had an appointment with Sylvester Longsteel. The receptionist checked her list and sure enough there was a Remus Lupin on the list. She called for someone to come and escort Remus to the Head Editor's office. Once he got there he thanked his escort and turned to the secretary and told her who he was. She let Mr Longsteel know that his appointment was here and he told her to send him in.

Mr Longsteel stood and held his hand out to shake Remus' hand.

"Mr Lupin wonderful to meet you! It is great to see the face of the man that not only wrote about but also lived the life of a werewolf," said Mr Longsteel excitedly.

"Thank you Mr Longsteel, I am happy to meet the man who wants to publish my life's work," answered Remus with a huge smile.

"None of the Mr Longsteel business, my name is Sylvester," stated Sylvester. "As we are going to have a long and profitable relationship."

"Then its Remus, please," replied Remus with a wide smile.

"Great Remus, we'll get along brilliantly," replied Sylvester.

The meeting went on and by the end there were two very happy people in the office, Remus signed the contract as soon as it was typed up, after he read it through of course. Over all the meeting was a success for all parties. All Remus had to do was edit the manuscript with the suggestions from Sylvester. Remus took the manuscript home with him and got right to work on it. He read through the manuscript to see what Sylvesters changes were then put in a clean piece of paper into his typewriter and started typing away.

Halfway through his revision his typewriter quit on him. Remus had Sirius look up if there were any repair shops near by. Sirius found him one and Remus took his typewriter in.

"How may I help you, Sir?" asked the owner.

"I'm in the middle of revising my manuscript and my typewriter gave out," said Remus with a sad face.

"No problem, Sir, lets see it and I can see what I can do," replied the owner.

"Okay," answered Remus.

Remus took his typewriter out of the case and the owners eyes went huge. He has been trying to get one of those ancient models for years and he had the opportunity now to get one.

"Wow, Sir I haven't seen this model in many years," stated the owner.

"It's been my companion since I was a child. My uncle gave it to me so that I could type out my stories instead of writing them," Remus explained.

"Well lets see what the problem is," stated the owner.

The owner looked the typewriter over and found the problem. He told Remus the problem and what needed to be done to fix it plus the cost of the repairs. He was also informed that the fix isn't guaranteed to work for long with constant use. Remus wasn't sure it was worth the money to repair it when it cost so much and wasn't guaranteed to last long with constant use. He needed a typewriter that was reliable.

"I don't know maybe I should just get a new one," replied Remus.

"I'll tell you what, Sir. If you want a new one I can accept the old one as a discount and you will only have to pay part or nothing at all depending on the value of the machine you choose," offered the owner.

Remus thought about it and decided that it would be more economic to trade the old one in and get a new one before he spends all his down payment from his book. Even though he will miss his uncle's typewriter he needed to get his manuscript done.

"Okay, how much will you give me for my longtime friend?" asked Remus with sadness in his heart.

"Okay, lets look it up in my 'Big Book of Antique Typewriters'," said the owner who told Remus his name was Alec Warhammer.

They looked it up and Remus was surprised how much it was worth even broken. It was enough to buy a brand new typewriter without any money from him, well depending on which one he wanted.

Alec, which he told Remus to call him that, introduced Remus to an electric typewriter. Alec let him sit down in front of one and try it out. Alec also introduced him to special features like being able to erase mistakes and type over where the mistake was. Remus fell in love with it, he wanted one and he could afford it with the trade in. He also got some supplies like ribbons for typing and ribbons for correcting mistakes. With all this he only paid $100.00. Remus was a very, very happy werewolf. He took his new toy home and set it up as Alec had told him how to set it up. He was so ready to use it, but it was time for dinner and it was family time after dinner so no working on the manuscript until tomorrow morning. Remus could hardly wait to get to use his new toy. When Remus finally got to play with his new toy it made his revising go faster than it did with his old typewriter. Remus was a very happy man.

After he got the revisions done, he sent them off to New York. He was contacted that the book was going to press and will be out within the next three months. They printed a lot of copies but the first one off the press was sent to Remus. The whole house celebrated the day the book made it into the house.

Over the following months the book did great. The reviews were good and the book was selling out all over the USA. It was on its third printing. The reason it was doing so well was that the attitude towards werewolves in the USA was more tolerant than in any other country.

Remus was now working on his second book and Sylvester was waiting impatiently for it. Will it also be a success? Only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14 Sirius

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 14 Sirius

Meanwhile with Severus' and Remus' success, Sirius was feeling down. He looked after Harry everyday and he didn't feel like he was successful in anyway. But to Severus and Remus he is very successful. Harry is speaking better and he knows some of his numbers, letters and colours. Sirius found some activities online that Harry learns while having fun. Harry is ahead of other children his age, he isn't a genius but he is not totally stupid either.

Sirius spends his time with Harry and in running the house. He will make someone a good house husband someday. He spends time consulting with Mitzi over the menus and the operation of the house. He knows who is doing what, where and when. Sirius also takes care of the outside elves as well. He knows about the animals because he looked them up online and he saw uses of the internet to research everything. It has many great ideas for activities for Harry. It also mentioned that they were able to sign Harry up for a group called 'play group'. It was at a place called the YMCA. The three talked about it and decided it would do Harry good to play with other children as well as being good for Sirius as well. He needed people to be friends with that are also taking care of children. So they signed Harry up for the play group.

Sirius and Harry had showed up for the play date and stood to the side not knowing what to do. A woman, 5'7", with long black hair and an hour glass figure, came over and introduced herself to them.

"Hi, I'm Ashton Duvall, you are new," stated Ashton with a wonderful smile.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter, and this is our first time here," replied Sirius looking Ashton up and down discreetly.

"Welcome to our play group! I am the co-ordinator of the group. Let me introduce you to the others," said Ashton as she led Sirius and Harry over to the group.

"Everyone we have a new playmate. This is Sirius Black and his godson Harry Potter. Everyone please introduce yourselves and say hi to our new members," commented Ashton as she smiled at Sirius.

"Hi, Sirius! I'm Desiree LaFayette and this is my son Jacques," a woman about 5'5" with short blonde hair and on the plump side introduced herself with a lot of energy.

"Hi, Sirius. I'm Gaston La Belle and I am glad you are here. I was the only male surrounded by females so I am very delighted to have another male member of the group. This is my nephew Sebastien. I got custody of him when my brother and his wife were killed in a car accident, a drunk driver ran a red light and poof Sebastien is an orphan," Gaston explained. Gaston was 6'1" with short brown hair and a quarterbacks build.

"I know what you mean. My two friends and I have joint custody of Harry because his parents were murdered by the terrorist group that was recently causing trouble. The leader killed Harry's parents, then went to kill Harry but help got there in time to save him. The only mark on him was a wound on his forehead that will be a scar that will remind him of the night he lost his parents. We are going to see about getting rid of it when he is older so that he won't have that reminder any more," explained Sirius.

"That is a tragedy and I am glad help got there before such a young child could be struck down," commented Gaston with sadness.

"Yes, I am very thankful for that, every day," replied Sirius.

"Hi, Sirius. I'm Genevive LeBlanc and this is my daughter Anastasia," Genevive, who was 5'6" with long auburn hair tied back into a french braid, introduced herself and daughter.

Hi, Sirius. I'm Zoee Brown and this is my daughter Sabrina," introduced a petite in height and stature woman to herself and her little girl.

"Hi, Sirius. I'm Louisiana Thibodeaux and this is my son Ulysse, its great to meet you," Louisiana, who was 5'9" with blonde short hair and a full figured woman, introduced themselves.

"Pleasure meeting you as well," replied Sirius with a small smile.

"Hi, Sirius. They left the best to last I am sure. My name is Natalia Bergeron and this is my little jewel Venus," Natalia, who was 5'5" with shoulder length hair and a slender figure.

"Now that we know each other lets get the children playing since this is what the children are here for," stated Ashton.

Sirius led Harry over to the play equipment that looked almost like his at home but a bit smaller and made of plastic. There was also a wading pool filled with all different coloured balls that the children could jump into. There was also a balancing beam which was a long and wide piece of wood and a small bouncy circle that they called a trampoline that the children could jump on.

Harry and Sirius had a wonderful time and kept going to the group and made wonderful friends with all of the children and parents but especially with Gaston and Sebastien. Severus and Remus would take turns looking after both boys so that Sirius and Gaston could go out for guys night out, Sirius and Gaston also took turns looking after the boys so that they could go out with others, be they male or female. Harry and Sebastien loved these days and nights as they got to play with each other and they always stayed over at each others house so that in the morning they could play together again until their guardian picked them up. The boys didn't like separating and had a hard time calming down afterwards but with time it got better.

After two years of hearing about Ashton and how wonderful she was and how she runs the play group wonderfully Remus finally got tired of hearing about her and told him to ask her out already. So Sirius finally got the courage to ask Ashton out. After play group was over Sirius stayed behind and helped Ashton put the play equipment away so that he could get her on her own.

"Ashton I have a question for you," stated Sirius nervously.

"What is it Sirius? You know I will answer any questions you ask if I can or direct you where to look for your answer," replied Ashton curiously.

"Wellll, I was wondering if you would...," Sirius started.

"Would do what, Sirius?" asked Ashton.

"If you would go out with me to dinner?" Sirius rushed to ask.

"It's about time you asked me, I have only been waiting two years almost. I was almost about to ask you," laughed Ashton.

"Does that mean you will go out to dinner with me?" asked Sirius with a hopeful look.

"Yes, Sirius I will go out with you to dinner," replied Ashton with a smile.

"Yippee!" exclaimed Sirius while twirling Ashton around.

They set the time and date then Sirius rushed home to tell the guys that she had said yes! Severus and Remus told him it was about time and that they were happy for him.

Sirius was a nervous wreck leading up to the date and was even more nervous the day of the date. They were meeting at the restaurant of choice and then go from there.

They were both on time and entered the restaurant together with Sirius holding the door open for Ashton. She thanked him as she entered the restaurant. They were both very nervous until they started talking about the play group and from there on they talked about everything under the sun. After dinner they went for a walk and talked more about everything. At the end of the evening Sirius walked Ashton to her car, he checked it out to make sure no one was hiding in the back seat. He gave her a chastised kiss but she wasn't going to have that and she grabbed his lapels and deepened the kiss. With a goofy smile he went home after watching Ashton drive off. His goofy smile lasted several days, she was definitely a keeper.

Sirius and Ashton went on several dates and then one night Sirius came home after a date and told Severus and Remus that he and Ashton were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. To which they congratulated Sirius and asked to meet her. After Sirius had gone up to bed Severus and Remus kept thinking to themselves that they wished it was them.

Life went on as usual for the men and Harry but that was about to change as Severus and Remus both get there wishes fulfilled.


	15. Chapter 15 Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 15 Will You Be My Girlfriend?

It came to pass that both Severus and Remus would be away from home for awhile and they weren't sure how Harry was going to handle having both of them gone at the same time. Severus was going to a Potions Guild Conference in Los Angeles to present his children's potions that he had invented for two weeks. Remus was going to be gone for longer as he has a book signing all over the USA. He may be gone for three to four months. Remus wasn't looking forward to being gone that long. Just imaging how much he will miss of Harry's growing up, but Sylvester says it will boost his sales so in two weeks he leaves for his first stop. He is going to miss them all but most of all he is going to miss Harry the most.

He will make sure to call Harry every night to talk to him and wish him a good night. Remus didn't want Harry to forget him, while he was away. Remus told Sylvester to make sure he was close to home at the end of July so that he could be home for Harry's third birthday. He wanted to be at his party. Sylvester understood as he had children and grandchildren of his own, so he had made sure to book him at a store in New Orleans around that time.

The day came when Remus had to leave and Harry wasn't taking it too well. He kept crying calling for his Uncle Mooey. It took both Severus and Sirius four hours to calm Harry down. Harry was worried that his Uncle Mooey would join his Mummy and Daddy and wouldn't come back to him.

Then came the day that Severus also had to leave to go to his conference. Severus and Sirius had talked about it and they decided to have Severus sneak out, as they knew it was the best thing for Harry, so he didn't get so upset again. That night when it was time for supper Harry noticed that Severus wasn't there but thought nothing of it because he had missed meals before but after the third time Harry knew something was wrong because Severus never missed having dinner with them.

"Where Unkie Sevvie?" asked Harry with a pout.

Sirius sighed then answered, "Uncle Severus went to a meeting for work. He will be back in a couple of weeks."

The tears fell down his little cheeks. Unkie Sevvie left him. All he could think of was that his uncles were gone for good. This upset him greatly and he began to cry his little heart out. He was crying so hard that Sirius didn't know what to do, he was inconsolable. Sirius called Ashton for help, and she came right over to the house to see if she could help. Nothing worked finally they had to give him a child's calming potion. It calmed him down but he was still upset. Sirius assured him that both Severus and Remus will be back when their meetings were over.

"Mummy and Dada go but no come back," Harry pointed out between hick ups.

"Oh Harry, if you heard both of their voices on the phone every night would that help you be less afraid?" asked Ashton after giving him a hug.

"Yes, but want them here," a sad Harry vocalized.

"I know you do Harry but they both had to leave to do some adult business. They will be back when their business is done," promised Ashton.

To keep Harry distracted Sirius invited Gaston and Sebastien over to visit so that the boys could play together. Sirius and Gaston were still in the playroom watching Harry and Sebastien playing.

"Sorry we have to stay in the playroom and chat. Harry won't let me out of his sight. If I go to a different room than him without letting him know first he has a meltdown saying that I have left him too. He is very clingy...he won't even sleep in his own bed anymore. I have to have him in mine or he wakes up with a nightmare that we all went away and didn't come back for him. I don't know what to do," Sirius complained.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. Your doing the right thing, Sirius. Just reassure him that the other two will be back and that you aren't going anywhere without him," answered Gaston

At night, right after dinner, which is a chore in its self, because he isn't eating much. Harry wanted to cuddle with Sirius with Prongs and Tigger and sometimes Sirius would look up during the day to see Harry laying in the Book Nook cuddling Prongs and Tigger and just staring off into space. This worries him the most. Sirius was really looking forward to Severus being home so that maybe between the two of them they can distract or comfort Harry in missing Remus.

Two weeks later Severus walked into the house, Harry and Sirius were in the rec room on the first floor and Harry heard the door close and dropped his friends and went running to the door. Severus felt something slam into his legs, well actually it was someone. Severus leaned over and picked Harry up and was squeezed around the neck tightly.

"Unkie Sevvie!" Harry yelled into Severus' ear while crying.

"It's okay Harry, I'm home scamp. Calm down now," soothed Severus patting Harry's back.

Severus went and sat down on one of the chairs in the rec room with Harry still attached to his neck.

"How has he been?" Asked Severus with a frown looking down at Harry.

"I have had Gaston and Sebastien over as often as possible and he was fine but I had to be in the room they were playing in or Harry had a fit. I had to let him know that I was going to go to the bathroom or be out of the room for a reason and if I was too long he started to cry. He was so worried that we were going to go away and never come back like his parents. The days that Gaston and Sebastien couldn't come over he would cling to me or he would cuddle with Prongs and Tigger staring off into space," answered Sirius.

"I didn't think it would be that bad," replied Severus with sadness.

Severus looked down to find that Harry had fallen asleep. He had cried himself to sleep. His arms around Severus' neck had loosen so Severus removed them but left him on his lap to sleep, as he was starting to wake up. Harry slept a couple of hours on Severus' lap and when he opened his eyes and saw who was holding him he had a great big smile on his face and hugged Severus tightly.

"Uncy Sevvie! I missed you!" Harry all but yelled.

"I missed you too Scamp. I love you my little Scamp, and I will always come back to you unless there is something stopping me from doing so.

"Wub boo too Uncy Sevvie!" replied Harry with a wide smile and a cuddle.

After that Harry stuck to Severus like glue. Where ever Severus went Harry followed. At rest time it had to be Uncle Severus that took him to his room and at bedtime it had to be Uncle Severus who read him his night time story. This lasted several days. Even if Harry had a nightmare he wanted his Uncle Severus.

Finally things calmed down enough that Severus could get down to his lab, but Severus didn't mind he was thrilled that Harry missed him so much. Poor Remus will get a double dose because he will be gone longer. Now they knew what to expect and can deal with it better.

During these days Severus told sirius about what happened during the conference and the woman he had met there. He only had good things to say about her but knew in his heart that he would never hear from her again. The next day the phone rang and Sirius answered it.

"Hello?" Sirius inquired.

"Hello, may I speak with Severus Snape please," asked a woman voice.

"Who may I say is calling?" asked Sirius.

"Please let him know that it's Sabrina Smythe," replied Sabrina.

Sirius went back into the rec room and informed Severus that the call was for him. That it was a Sabrina Smythe. Severus was shocked because he thought he would never hear from her but he was very glad she did.

"Hello, Sabrina, how nice to hear from you," Severus said over the phone.

"Severus! Good to hear your voice again," Sabrina said excitedly.

They talked to each other for a couple of hours before Severus remembered that Sabrina lived in Los Angeles.

"Sabrina not that I haven't had a wonderful conversation with you but this call must be costing you a fortune," enquired Severus.

"No, it's not because I'm in New Orleans. Since talking to you at the conference I transferred to New Orleans to be closer to you," replied Sabrina.

Severus was flabbergasted! He never expected her to transfer from Los Angeles to New Orleans for him. He was also feeling a bit smug too. Imagine a beautiful and smart woman moving here for him.

"Wow! What can I say to that?" responded Severus.

"There really isn't anything to say except you are interested in me as well," supplied Sabrina with hope in her voice.

"Yes! I am very interested in you Sabrina and I wish to see if there could be more to our relationship," replied Severus with a smile.

"That's great to hear. How about we meet tonight and talk over drinks?" suggested Sabrina.

"Great idea. Give me an hour and I will meet you at my favourite pub," answered Severus giving her the name and address of the pub.

"It's a date!" replied Sabrina before hanging up.

Severus showered, then got dressed in muggle clothes said night to Sirius and left to meet with Sabrina. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

At five feet nine inches with long brown hair, brown eyes that looked almost black and an hour glass figure Severus was smitten, but not just for her looks for she was as smart as she was beautiful and her personality was down to earth plus caring. Sabrina was a Potions Mistress and Severus enjoyed their conversations immensely.

After meeting up and having a couple of drinks they decided to go for a walk holding hands and talking about everything they could think of. They walked and talked until four o'clock in the morning so they thought it was time to call it a night. Severus saw Sabrina to the closest apparation point and kissed her good night. They made plans to meet again on the weekend. A few more dates and they were officially a couple.

Soon it was Harry's third birthday and Remus was due anytime. They hadn't told Harry that he was coming home just in case something happened and he couldn't make it after all. Remus walked into the backyard in the middle of the party, when Harry saw him he dropped everything and ran to Remus almost knocking him over. If he hadn't had the strength of a werewolf he would have fellen over onto the grass. Remus picked Harry up and hugged him tight.

"Unkie Mooey! I missed you lots and lots," Harry yelled.

"I missed you too cub. Were you a good boy while I was gone?" asked Remus.

"Uh huh!" Harry answered.

"That's a good boy," replied Remus.

Remus bent to put him down but Harry wasn't having any of that, he had his little arms around Remus' neck tightly and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Severus came over and told him about his ordeal with Harry and true to form Harry wouldn't let Remus go. Remus was finally able to put Harry down but Harry took Remus' hand and tugged him everywhere that Harry wanted to go. Remus wasn't allowed out of Harry's sight and if he couldn't find him then he sat down and cried for him. Harry wouldn't join his friends unless Remus joined them too.

Remus felt bad because he had to leave again in the morning to finish up his tour, but he was also feeling very smug because Harry not only remembered him but also missed him so much. Remus had a great life now but the only thing missing is a girlfriend in his life. He thought of the woman who is on the tour with him but he thought she wouldn't want to date him because he is a werewolf. How wrong he was!

Remus snuck out of the house real early in the morning so that Harry couldn't see him. He didn't like it but he couldn't go through what he went through the last time he left again.

The tour went fast after that and he was finally home again. Harry again became a limpet and wouldn't let Remus go anywhere without him, even to the bathroom Harry followed him. It was frustrating but he knew that it wouldn't last too much longer, at least he hoped it didn't.

One night after Harry went to bed, the guys were sitting in the rec room when the phone rang. Severus got up and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Severus.

"Hello, is it possible to talk to Remus Lupin please?" asked a woman.

"Who may I say is calling?" Inquired Severus.

"Tell him it's Cecille Montgomery, please," replied Cecille.

"One moment please," said Severus before putting the reciever down and returning to the rec room to get Remus.

"Remus, the phone is for you. It's a Cecille Montgomery," stated Severus.

Remus got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Cecille is there a problem with the book sales?" asked Remus curiously.

"No, Remus, I just wanted to talk to you. I miss our conversations that we had during the tour," replied Cecille.

"I've miss our conversations too, Cecille," answered Remus.

"Remus, I am going to go out on a limb here and tell you that I like you a lot and would like to get to know you better as in dating," stated Cecille.

A flabbergasted Remus was shocked and wasn't sure how to answer.

"Remus? Are you still there?" asked Cecille.

"Yes, Cecille I am here. Sorry, I like you too and would like to get to know you better as well. How about we meet up in New Orleans on Saturday for dinner and conversation?" suggested Remus.

"I would love to," Cecille said with excitement.

They made arrangements of where and when to meet then talked for another couple of hours until they signed off with a promise to meet again, on Saturday.

After that Saturday they met often, sometimes in New Orleans and sometimes in New York. A month into the relationship Cecille moved to New Orleans to be closer to Remus. There was a branch of the publishing house in New Orleans so she transferred and was much happier. There was nothing in New York for her so the transfer was great for her. As far as she was concerned Remus was a keeper, and she could see a future with him.

So now each godfather had a love interest and introduced them to Harry as soon as possible. Harry still wasn't happy that his godfathers left him but they were there when he woke up in the morning so he wasn't too upset about it.

Life went on for Harry and his godfathers but now their lives were fuller with the women in them.


	16. Chapter 16 School Time For Harry

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 16 School Time for Harry

A year has gone and they are celebrating Harry's fourth birthday with a party. For this birthday they invited Minerva to come and celebrate with them, since she has been unable to attend the previous years.

This year was a special one for Harry for he starts Junior Kindergarten and Harry and his play group friends are looking forward to being grown up because they are going to attend school.

"I can't believe how big he has gotten since the last picture you sent me," commented Minerva.

"He has grown quite a bit in the last six months," replied Severus.

"Is Albus still looking for us?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but he is not having any luck because he is looking for you in Britain," answered Minerva.

"How are things at Hogwarts without us?" asked Remus.

"Not so good. The man Albus got to replace Severus is not very good. He is so bad at potions that Poppy has to go somewhere else for the potions for the school. She told me that she goes out of the country for a good potions," stated Minerva.

"Yes, I am the one doing the potions she needs. I send them to a company here in the US and they have someone take them over the pond and owl post them to Hogwarts. It is included in the cost of the potions," Severus said with a grin.

Minerva laughed. "May I tell Poppy that you are still doing the potions for Hogwarts but getting paid for it this time? She will get a kick out of it," asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I know she won't tell Albus," Severus replied with a smirk.

The party went well. Harry and his friends had a great time but were tired out. After dinner Harry was falling asleep sitting in the rec room. So Severus picked him up and carried him upstairs, woke him up enough so he could brush his teeth and take care of business then put him to bed just talking to him softly and he was out like a light. Severus cast the spell to let him know if Harry wakes up and he left the room.

"Minerva? Are you able to spend two weeks with us?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I told Albus that I would be gone for a month visiting family and friends. Thought I would spend two weeks here with you and then go to my daughters for two weeks to spend some time with her and my three grandchildren," answered Minerva.

"How is Astrid and family?" asked Severus.

"They are doing very well. Like Harry, Jasper, Augusta and Xavier are growing like bad weeds. Astrid and Abraham are doing well. Work is getting busy now for Abraham since it is so close to school starting," Minerva told the guys.

"Good to hear. Give them my best please, Minerva," responded Severus.

"I most certainly will," answered Minerva.

The two weeks went really fast for Minerva but she had a wonderful time. She got to know Harry and found out how smart he was. He was so much like his parents that it makes her sad that his parents weren't there to see it for themselves.

"Bye, Aunty Minnie," said Harry giving her a hug.

"Bye, Harry, it was great getting to know you and I will try hard to come back next year to visit," replied Minerva with a smile. Harry just smiled at her.

Minerva gave each of the godfathers a hug and a goodbye then took the package that Severus had from him and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you for delivering the order to Hogwarts for me Minerva," Severus said with a smile.

"Your welcome, Severus," Minerva replied with a small smile.

The time leading up to August thirteenth, the start of school, things were normal, Harry even still went to play group and they were going to still get together on every Saturday mornings from now on.

Harry was looking forward to going to school. He couldn't wait to see all his friends in his play group as they are all going to be in his class. Harry wanted to learn as Uncle Padfoot said that he would learn how to read in school and he wanted to be able to read his stories himself so he didn't have to rely on his uncles to read to him.

Finally, the thirteenth arrived and Harry was so excited that he was up and ready to go at four am. They tried to convince him to go back to bed and sleep for a bit longer but Harry was too hyped up so the godfathers stayed up with him and had breakfast then tried to distract him until it was time to leave.

They got to Belle Chasse Primary School at eight thirty am and went right into the Junior Kindergarten room. As they got closer to the classroom the more nervous Harry got, but as soon as they got to the room and he saw all his friends he hugged his godfathers and ran off to play with his friends.

"So much for his nervousness," stated Sirius.

"I knew he would be fine as soon as he saw his friends here," supplied Remus with a smile.

The guys talked to the teachers and then left until it was time to pick Harry up at two pm. When school was done for the day the godfathers went to pick Harry up all together. They wouldn't be doing that everyday but because this day was special they all went to drop him off and to pick him up. They also took pictures of both times too so that they could send some to Minerva and keep some in a book about Harry's school days. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to leave for he was having a great time at school but one of the teachers told him that he would be back tomorrow and they had something special planned for that day. Harry agreed to go home and return the next day.

They got home and an after school snack was waiting for him and his godfathers. He went up to his playroom after his snack to play but when Sirius went to to check on him he found Harry laying on the cushions in the Book Nook sound asleep. He was going to allow him a couple hours to sleep then wake him up and put him to bed later tonight. Sirius went downstairs, told Severus and Remus that Harry was asleep in the Book Nook but they weren't surprised as he was up so early this morning.

"He was up so early this morning its no wonder he is napping," declared Severus with a yawn.

"I could use a nap too," Remus commented with a chuckle and a yawn.

"Couldn't we all," chuckled Sirius.

"That's why I'm not in my lab today. Sleepiness leads to accidents," Severus said with another yawn.

At four pm Sirius went up and woke Harry, who was reluctant to wake up, then they all played with Harry until dinner, which was special to celebrate Harry's first day of school. There were going to be so many more firsts to look forward to.

So now that Harry was in school for part of the day, Sirius was left with a lot of free time. He was thinking of getting a part time job but was not sure what field he wished to go into. He needed a job that would find him off around one o'clock. He wasn't sure about doing that right now but he will keep his eyes out to see if anything comes up.

Life went on for the godfathers and Harry. Harry loved school and was learning a lot and couldn't wait to learn more. Each godfather spent time with Harry and their girlfriends, going so far as to take Harry on several of their dates. Harry loved all the girlfriends equally and loved when they would come over and spend time with him, well and his godfathers but that's not important. He couldn't wait to be able to call them all Aunty. He wished his uncles would hurry up and marry them.

The godfathers had made arrangements with their girlfriends to spend Christmas with them that year. It will be the first time all six would be together at one time. What adventures are in store for Harry, his godfathers and their girlfriends?


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas Celebrations

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 17 Christmas Celebrations

The holidays were coming up fast! Several of the USA national holidays have gone by that Harry had them off from school. For example Labor Day on September 2nd, Columbus Day on October 8th, Veterans day on November 11th, and Thanksgiving Day on November 22nd. It was interesting getting information about all those holidays. Sirius used his computer and researched each and everyone of them. Now that it was December they were close to the Christmas holidays that start on December 21st, 1984 and would end January 3rd, 1985.

Harry was looking forward to Christmas like every four year old. He was looking forward to Santa Claus coming and leaving him gifts because he knew he had been a good boy this year.

The guys wanted him to be a normal little boy but also wanted him to think of others who are less fortunate. They weren't sure when to start to teach him this lesson but maybe they should start with the less fortunate who don't have enough food then work their way up to gifts.

Harry and his godfathers were at the mall buying Christmas gifts when they saw a man dressed as Santa Claus standing beside a medium size cauldron or at least it looked like one to Harry. Harry went over to the man who he knew wasn't Santa Claus and asked him why he was standing beside a cauldron filled with money. The man looked at his godfathers for permission to talk frankly to Harry, which all three nodded their heads. The man bent down to talk to Harry.

"Well little one I am here collecting money for people who don't have enough money to have a merry Christmas, I collect money for the people who don't have homes and live on the street, I collect money so that parents can give their children a present from them when they couldn't afford one because they don't have any money, I give my time standing here so that I can do something to help people," answered the man.

"What do you mean they don't have a Merry Christmas? asked Harry.

Again the man looked at the godfathers and they nodded to the man giving him permission to continue.

"Well little one..." the man started only to be interrupted by Harry.

"I am not little I am four years old now! I am not a baby," Harry informed the man. "My name is Harry," insisted Harry.

"My apologies Harry, I didn't realize that you were so grown up," the man insisted with a shocked look on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded his head like he saw his Uncle Severus do when someone apologizes to him and he accepts the apology.

"Now as to your question, Harry, some families don't have a lot of money to spend on Christmas and so they can't get a turkey or goose and all the trimmings for Christmas dinner so some of the money I collect is gathered and several volunteers go out and buy the food and give it to people who wish to have it. We also collect toys to give to the children of these people so that there is something under the tree from their parents," the man dressed as Santa Claus replied.

Harry stood there with his thinking look on his face, then he nodded and took out the money he had been saving up for a video game that he wanted and put it into the cauldron. When he looked at the man he had a big smile on his face.

"I want to help them have a good Christmas!" stated Harry seriously.

"Thank you, Harry! A lot of people will also be thankful to you for helping them," the man said with a great big smile.

He was amazed a boy as young as Harry would give up something because the others didn't have as much as he did. He could tell by his clothes that he was from a family that was well off. He was happy he was the one to witness this life changing event, it made his heart thaw a little more to know the Christmas spirit is still alive.

After leaving the man, the godfathers all stopped and knelt down in front of Harry.

"Harry, that was very generous of you to give all that money to others but I thought you were saving that money for the video game you wanted?" asked Severus with a smile and a curious look.

"I did but I figured that I can save up again for the game and I know I will have a good Christmas because I know all of you will make sure of that, but I figured other kids wouldn't and I wanted to make sure that at least one kid got a good Christmas too," replied Harry with a serious look.

"We are very proud of you, Harry! Maybe Santa Claus will bring you the game you were saving up for," stated Remus with a proud look. Harry looked at Severus and Sirius and they too had proud looks on their faces.

Harry was feeling great, not only did he help some families to have a Merry Christmas but he also made his godfathers, who he loved, very much proud of him. It was a wonderful feeling.

The guys were on a high all day and couldn't wait to tell their other halves of how proud they were. The women were surprised but very proud of him as well and wanted to do something special for him. The women met and talked it over and they decided that part of Harry's gift from each of them would be a receipt from the charity that did the cauldron collecting. It would be the major part of his gift and they would include little things like bubble bath etc. With this plan they went shopping and to the headquarters of the charity. They made sure that the receipts had his name on them as the "in honour of".

It was the twenty-first of December before they knew it and Harry was off school. Harry was looking forward to Christmas but he was also anxious to get back to school to learn more, but he is patient and he wanted to spend some time with his godfathers over the holidays.

Christmas Eve came and it was time for the women to come with their luggage. Ashton came first, Sirius showed her to her room and the elves made sure her luggage was in the room when she got there. Then came Sabrina, Severus showed her to her room and they sat down and chatted for a while then went downstairs to meet up with the others. Meanwhile, Cecille had made it and Remus showed her to her room.

This was the first time all of them were in a room all together. It was like they had always been together. Conversation flowed easily and the women would sometimes allow the men to join in their conversations. They also included Harry until it was time for him to go to bed. Severus took him up to bed and read a chapter of their book to him then tucked him in, kissed his forehead, wished him a good night then left to rejoin the others downstairs.

The adults stayed up for a while longer but after getting everything ready for the morning they headed to bed because they knew that Harry would be up early wanting to open up gifts. True to form Harry woke up at five am. He snuck into Sirius' room first and jumped onto the bed waking Sirius up quickly.

"Wake up Uncle Padfoot, it's Christmas morning and presents are downstairs waiting to be opened," stated an excited Harry.

"Go, wake the others, Harry." answered Sirius half awake.

So Harry went from room to room waking everyone up, but he only jumped on his godfathers' beds to wake them up and just shook the women awake, he knew better than to wake a lady up abruptly. He learned his lesson with Aunty Minerva. Harry shivered just thinking about it.

They all made it downstairs and went to the dining room where there was a feast of breakfast foods on offer. It was tradition to eat breakfast before presents because Harry never wanted to leave his new toys to sit at the table and eat, so they made sure to eat first then open presents and it worked so much better.

Harry received a lot of gifts...from gift certificates, clothes, books and games he had wanted. He got the video game that he had saved for from Santa Claus so he was very happy about that. When it came time for him to open Ashton's, Sabrina's and Cecille's presents, since he was told to leave them to last, he was curious why he needed to save them for last but he guessed he will find out soon.

"Harry all our presents are almost all the same but I am sure you will love them. Okay open them up!" said Ashton.

Harry opened the first one and rifled through the content of the box and was surprised when he read the receipt. He opened the other two presents as well and found a similar receipt in them as well. He had tears running down his cheeks as he looked at all three receipts that were in his hands.

"What is it pup? What has you crying?" asked Sirius.

Harry handed the receipts over to Sirius as he got up and hugged each of the women tightly. Sirius looked at the papers and read them out loud.

"In honour of Harry James Potter a donation has been made of fifty dollars. Thank you for your support and may you have a Blessed holiday." said Sirius. "And each of you gave him one of these?" he asked.

"Yes, we thought he would appreciate it more than clothes," replied Cecille.

It took them a while to calm him down, he was even given a calming draught which helped calm him down considerably. To Harry it was the best gift anyone could give him. He hoped other families had a wonderful Christmas as the one he was having.

"Thank you, Ashton, Sabrina and Cecille. It was a great gift," Harry said with tears still in his eyes.

New Years Eve came around quickly and the women had decided to stay until the morning they had to return to their jobs to go back to their apartments. Harry was great with this and he couldn't wait for the women to move in permanently. When he had asked his godfathers about it they all said that it was too soon in their relationships to think about that yet. So it was something that Harry had to look forward too.

"I wish to stay up tonight and ring in the New Year this year," stated Harry.

"Okay, Harry and you can have a sip of champagne at midnight," said Sirius.

"Great I look forward to it," enthused Harry excitedly.

The closer it got to midnight the more hyper Harry became. As soon as midnight hit Harry went crazy with the noise makers. Meanwhile the couples were bringing in the New Year with a passionate kisses.

"Happy New Year, Ashton!" enthused Sirius in between kisses.

"Happy New Year Sirius!" replied Ashton happily.

The other two couples were doing the same until Harry interrupted them.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" yelled Harry.

"Happy New Year, Scamp," replied Severus as he kissed Harry's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Cub," answered Remus with a kiss to his forehead.

"Happy New Year, Pup!" enthused Sirius with a kiss to his forehead.

"Happy New Year, Sweetheart!" replied Ashton with a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Kiddo!" answered Sabrina also with a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy New Year, big man!" yelled Cecille as she kissed his cheek.

Severus got the champagne from the elves and opened it up after singing Ole Lang Syne. Harry was given a small amount in a miniature flute to toast the New Year in.

"To a safe and prosperous new year!" exclaimed Severus with a raised glass.

They all chorused it back to him and raised their glasses in salute then they all watched as Harry to a drink of champagne. The look on his face when he tasted it was priceless, it was as if he had eaten something sour mixed with something foul under his nose. They all laughed.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Harry.

The adults laughed again then drank from their glasses.

"How can you drink that? It tastes awful!" complained Harry.

"Its an acquired taste Scamp. Maybe when you are older you might like it, til then we will give you sparkling cider," Severus said with a smile.

Harry finally calmed down from his high and crashed on the couch. Sirius lifted him up letting all to say good night to him. Sirius took him to his room, got him ready for bed and tucked him in. Kissing Harry's forehead he wished him a good night, then turned out the light and left to join the others.

The adults followed about an hour later wishing each other a happy new year again and the guys escorted their other halves to their rooms for one last new year kiss. The guys got together in the front stairway.

"Another year come and gone," stated Remus.

"Yes, and a year closer to going back to Hogwarts," replied Sirius.

"I try not to think about that too often," said Severus with a frown.

"We have to keep it in mind at some point, but not right now. We have six years til we have to go back and I want to enjoy those years with Harry and Ashton. Merlin willing," replied Sirius with determination.

"I agree, lets celebrate the time we have left not treat them like a funeral," Severus commented.

"To the year to come and may it be eventful in a good way," stated Severus.

"Here, here," both Sirius and Remus chorused.


	18. Chapter 18

Betaed by my niece sunshine!

Chapter 18 Will You Marry Me!

Sirius and Ashton

Sirius was at the mall looking around for a gift for Ashton for their anniversary. He wasn't sure what to get her, well he knew what he wanted to get her but was it too soon, he wondered. He was going to take a chance and get her an engagement ring. Sirius went to a jewellery store and looked at the rings, when an attendant came over and asked if she could help him, he told her what he wanted, so she led him over to the right rings and brought out a panel of the rings so that Sirius could see them up close. He looked them over and decided that Ashton was a type of woman who would like a simple ring, if he was wrong he would bring her back and let her pick out her own ring. Sirius finally picked a beautiful ring, paid for it and had it put in a special box with a ribbon around it. He placed it in his pocket and waited for their special day.

On their anniversary they went to a family restaurant and enjoyed a pasta dinner for two, which included a large piece of cake that they shared. After the cake was gone Sirius brought out the ring box and placed it on the table in front of Ashton.

"Happy Anniversary Darling!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh Sirius thank you!" declared Ashton with a wide smile.

She undid the ribbon and opened the box while at the same time Sirius had gotten up and knelt at Ashton's side. Ashton looked up and was surprised to see Sirius on his knees beside her. She turned around in her seat so that she was facing him.

"Ashton I have loved you since you came over to Harry and I at the first meeting that we attended of the play group. I love you more today then I did then. You are my world and I wish for you to be apart of my world. Will you marry me?" Sirius asked with a nervous hopeful look on his face.

Ashton was shocked! She hadn't expected this at all. Her mind was a blank. Sirius was worried that she was going to say no because she was taking so long to answer.

"Ashton?" asked Sirius with a sad tone.

That woke Ashton up out of her shock.

"Oh, Sirius! YES! I will marry you," replied Ashton loudly.

"I love you Ashton!" stated Sirius with a wide smile as he pulled her out of her chair and twirled her around right in the restaurant. The whole restaurant clapped and cheered for them. The owner of the restaurant came out to them and congratulated them on their engagement and informed them that their dinner is on the house. Sirius and Ashton were shocked but thanked the man and promised to come back to this restaurant on their first anniversary. The owner asked for a picture of them so he can say that they were the first couple to become engaged in his restaurant. They posed for the picture with her ring finger showing and gave him their names so he could mount the picture with a plaque with the names on it under it. He could hardly wait to tell the others that he was going to get married.

The couple went to the motel room that Sirius had rented for the night. They started to talk about the wedding and when they would like to have it.

"I have always dreamed of a spring wedding," said Ashton with a wide smile.

"You can have it any time you want and I will be there waiting for you," replied Sirius with a smile.

Ashton blushed and smiled with love in her eyes.

"I do love you Sirius Black with all my heart and I can't wait to be Mrs Black," stated Ashton with excitement.

"There is two things I need to tell you Ashton before we go on," commented Sirius.

"What are they?" asked Ashton worriedly.

"Well one I am a wizard. A wand waving, cauldron brewing and magic making wizard," Sirius said worriedly looking at Ashton for her reaction.

Ashton smiled and released the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"That's a relief! I am a witch and I was trying to figure out how to tell you because I thought you were a muggle," remarked Ashton sheepishly.

Sirius laughed and Ashton joined him. Weren't they the perfect pair?

"What was the second thing you needed to tel me?" enquired Ashton.

Sirius shared everything about Harry and the situation surrounding them. He shared the fact that after Harry turns eleven they are returning to Scotland so that he could attend Hogwarts and that they promised Albus that they would. Ashton listened carefully to Sirius then when he was done she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

"Where you go Sirius Black I will follow!" exclaimed Ashton passionately.

Sirius was ecstatic with this news! He had been afraid he would have had to choose between Ashton and Harry. Now he didn't and he was happy about that.

Sirius and Ashton spent the night there and made passionate love for the first time. In the morning they talked and decided that it would be more cost friendly if Ashton moved in with them at the end of the month, he didn't see the others objecting.

Severus and Sabrina

Severus and Sabrina went to a fancy restaurant but it wasn't ultra fancy. They ordered their meal and ate while talking about everything that came to mind. Just before desert arrived Severus was acting nervous, Sabrina wondered about that. Desert came and she took a spoonful and saw something shiny on the spoon. She took it off the spoon and cleaned it off with her napkin. There in her hand was a sapphire ring! She looked at Severus who had joined her on her side of the table.

"Sabrina, when we met at the conference I was so fascinated with you that I couldn't keep you off my mind. I knew then that you were the woman for me. Not only did you understand my field of work but you were a wonderful woman. Sabrina Smythe will you make an honest man of me and marry me?" asked Severus nervously.

Sabrina looked Severus in the eye and said,"It's about time you asked me. Yes I will marry you. I fell in love with you when you snarked at that old Potions Master that criticized you because you invented children's potions. I love you Severus Snape and I can't wait to be Mrs Severus Snape," Sabrina gushed at Severus.

Severus looked at Sabrina with a smirk, stood up and took her with him and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. That night they went to a motel room and made love all night long. After sleeping for a bit Severus decided to share Harry's story with her. He told her everything about it. He told her about going back to Scotland when Harry turned eleven so that he could go to Hogwarts. They had promised Albus that they would return.

"Severus I followed you to New Orleans, do you really think I wouldn't follow you to Scotland too," asked Sabrina with a smirk.

"I do love you woman!" exclaimed Severus.

"I know and I love you!" Sabrina countered.

They talked more about when she wanted to have the wedding.

"I have always wanted a fall wedding," she replied.

"Your wish is my command my lady," Severus returned to her with a smile.

Sabrina laughed and kissed Severus like there was no tomorrow. They also decided that since they were engaged that she might as well move in with them. He was sure the others wouldn't mind at all.

Remus and Cecille

Remus and Cecille went on a picnic for their date. Remus spread the blanket on the ground and charmed it against bugs and to stay put. He did this on the sly because they were in a muggle park. They ate the meal Mitzi prepared for them and talked.

After their meal Remus gave Cecille a small box. When she opened it there was a figurine that were part of a collection that she didn't have but there was an added feature on this one. Looking closer she saw that it was a diamond ring. She looked up at Remus who was on his knees in front of her.

"Cecille, when I was younger I never thought that I would find a woman who would accept me for what I am. When I met you I wished with all my heart that you would be the one to accept me for what I am. As I got to know you it turned out that you are the perfect woman for me, you accepted me even though I am a werewolf and I can talk to you about everything. I love you Cecille...will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" asked Remus anxiously.

"Remus you are a good man, and that is what I see when I look at you, a man not a werewolf. I love you and yes I will marry you in a heart beat." replied Cecille with a smile.

Remus took her in his arms and kissed her. He placed his ring onto her finger and then kissed her again. They then talked some but decided to leave the park as it got dark. They checked into a motel room so they could talk more and play around. They decided to save the ultimate act til their wedding night. Remus told Cecille all about Harry and about the promise they made to Albus.

"Where you go I will follow Remus Lupin! Be it New Orleans or Scotland it makes no difference to me. You are mine and I am not about to give you up for anything," replied Cecille with a smile and a twinkle.

"When would you like our wedding to be?" asked Remus.

"I have always wanted a summer wedding. Probably mid August," answered Cecille.

They talked into the night making plans for the wedding. They decided that it would save money if Cecille would move into the mansion with them. She could sleep in the room that she was in during Christmas and if she wished to share Remus' bed sometimes that would be ok with him.

All the godfathers are engaged to the women they loved and there was only one worry on all their minds.

HOW IS HARRY GOING TO TAKE IT?!


End file.
